Mistakes Can Be So Appealing
by whutnot
Summary: After the fight at the Arena, Lin takes Korra back to Headquarters to get her statement. When they're done, Lin takes Korra back to her home because of the late hour. non graphic lemon. Korra/Lin femlash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This would not leave me alone after Saturday's episode. I'm sorry for OOC or all around crapiness. I am also sorry to my readers who are waiting for me to update my various other works. I'll get to them. I just had to get some Linorra out of my system.

* * *

Lin surveyed the damage with a frown. The arena was in shambles, though not completely destroyed. She and the Avatar…Korra…. had taken care of that. The girl had shown remarkable resilience and bravery. Lin supposed that was what the Avatar was supposed to do. Thinking of the good of others before herself.

"Avatar, I need you to come down to the station with me," Lin said as Korra kept assuring her teammates that she was fine. The taller boy seemed especially concerned. Lin disliked him immediately. Though he had shown some good firebending skills. "I need you to write an incident report."

"Lin, is that really necessary?"

She almost snapped at Tenzin, but then remembered that she was trying to be nicer to him now.

"I would allow her to wait, but it's better to do this while it's all fresh," she said with a sigh. "I've done this enough to know."

Tenzin frowned while Korra looked between them. "I really should be getting back home. Pema will be worried when she hears of what's happened."

Lin just raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

"I won't be able to wait for Korra," he clarified.

"Is the Avatar incapable of finding her way back?" Lin asked. She turned to address Korra directly, knowing that it was the respectful thing to do. Lin would not act like Korra had no say in her own life. "Do you need Tenzin to help you get back?"

"Of course not!" Korra said, crossing her arms. "I can get back just fine."

"Normally, I would agree with you," Tenzin said, rubbing his temple. "But after the night you've had, I don't think it's wise for you to go alone."

"I'll have Naga with me!" Korra protested. "And Bolin and Mako."

The two boys perked up at the mention of their names. Lin, however, frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you need their statements, too, right?" The girl had a point. They were two of the only witnesses to have stuck around. For some reason, Lin did not want them to come along.

"I suppose so."

"But Korra," Tenzin continued. "They won't be coming all the way back to Air Temple Island with you."

"They need some place to stay," Korra explained. "They lived here. They have nowhere to go."

"Look," the taller of the boys, Mako, said. "We don't need your charity, Korra. We'll be fine."

"Shut up, Mako," the Avatar snapped. Lin thought there was some underlying tension between them. She briefly wondered why, then remembered she did not care. Who the Avatar was dating or not dating was none of her concern. Even if Korra had looked so incredible as she fought.

Lin almost growled at herself. What a ridiculous thing to think. She was much too old to be having those kinds of thoughts. Especially about the Avatar. The very young, very female, Avatar. Not that Lin had never been with a woman. After Tenzin, she had sworn off men. She did not need that in her life, not when she had a city to protect. The prospect of having a family was not one that appealed to her, and she did not want to get into a situation where she was saddled with a child. So no more men. It had really not been all that difficult. She had never been terribly attracted to men, and if she was honest with herself, that was really why she resented Tenzin and Pema so much. They had taken away her one chance to have that kind of life. Tenzin had been the only man she could ever see herself with. As accepting as Republic City was, it would still not do for the very public figure of the Chief of Police, the daughter of Toph Bei Fong, to prefer the company of women.

Not that she cared. And not that her mother had cared. Toph knew her daughter, and she had always been accepting.

"Please, Tenzin," Korra begged, pouting in a way that made her look adorable. "They won't be a problem. It'll just be until they can find a new place."

"I… Well.. that's fine, I suppose." Tenzin stroked his beard in thought, something that Lin used to find endearing but now found irritating.

"I have to take all of you to headquarters first," Lin reminded the teenagers. "I'll make sure they get home safely."

"Thank you, Lin." His expression softened as he looked at her, and she gave him a small nod in return. Her resentment of him was petty and childish, neither things that she wanted to be. She would try her best to let go of it.

"Come along," she instructed the three young people. They followed her, Bolin and Mako at a safe distance, still obviously warry of her. Korra, however, fell in step beside her, apparently pleased with their work together that night.

"So, Chief," Korra began casually. "Did you learn metalbending from Toph?"

"Of course," Lin snipped. "Though I did learn a few things on my own."

"Uh, so I was thinking that….uh…maybe you could like…teach me?"

Lin narrowed her eyes and regarded the young Avatar. "They didn't teach you that already?"

"Well, no." Korra blushed slightly, and Lin had to keep repeating how much of a problem child she was. Emphasis on child. "It was all traditional earthbending." Lin thought about it for a moment as they piled into one of the police satomobiles. She did not normally take time to teach anyone metalbending. Of course, few people reached her high standards for qualifications.

"I'll think about it."

"Oh, um…Ms. Chief Lady?" Lin turned her gaze to the earthbender of the Fire Ferrets.

"What?"

"Could I maybe…um when you teach Korra….could I watch?" He seemed like a sweet boy, so Lin did not tear him down like she normally would have.

"I haven't promised the Avatar anything yet," she said coolly. "And if I do agree to this, it would just be for her."

"Oh. Okay." He looked so dejected, but soon his smile was back on his face. "But you were so totally awesome! Both of you! I mean, you almost had them!" He made a few mock punches, eyes alight with excitement. "Bam, zip, boom! I've seen the metalbenders in action before, but those were some awesome moves!"

Lin raised a brow. She was unaccustomed to such….enthusiastic praise. "I was just doing my job," she said gruffly.

"How long is this going to take?" Mako asked, leaning forward. "We have a lot to take care of, what with losing our home and all."

"It will take as long as it takes," Lin replied, barely keeping the venom from her voice. She cut him some slack because of what he had been through that night, but no one talked to her that way.

She gave them all a healthy glare, and even the Avatar kept quiet for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at Headquarters, it was alive and bustling. Lin groaned, knowing that it would be a long night for her. She ushered the teenagers out of the car and inside.

"Lieutenant," she called, motioning one of her men over. "Take these two and get their statements, then escort them back to Air Temple Island. Councilman Tenzin will take them from there."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mako protested. "We're supposed to wait for Korra."

"Yeah, we promised Tenzin," Korra piped up.

"I have no idea how long it will take for me to get through with the Avatar." Lin folded her arms and cocked her hip. "I need to get a thorough statement from her since she was the only one with me on the roof. Tell Tenzin that if it's too late to get her home, she will stay either here or with me. Now go. No arguments." Bolin gave a wave to Korra as he was carted off while Mako glared sullenly at them.

"Come on, kid," Lin instructed Korra, leading her to her office. "Wait here. I have some damage control to do."

"Is this going to get you in trouble?"

"What?"

"You told Tarlok that you would ensure the safety of the people at the match," Korra said, her brows contracted in concern. Lin's jaw tightened as she realized Korra was right.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "But Tarlok has another thing coming if he thinks he can bully me into stepping down." Korra nodded. "There's not much here by way of entertainment, but feel free to twiddle your thumbs. And try not to break anything." Korra gave her a sheepish smile, and Lin left quickly before she could return it. What was going on with her tonight? It had to just be the close call they had, or the fact that they had worked so well together against the Equalists. That was it. That had to be it. Because Lin would certainly never be stupid enough to let herself have feelings for a girl over thirty years her junior. Though, that would be a nice kick in the face to Tenzin.

Lin sighed and went about gathering her subordinates, dispatching orders and trying to prepare for the fallout the next day would surely bring. It took her nearly two hours to get it done, by which time Mako and Bolin had already been escorted back to Air Temple Island. She probably should have had someone else take Korra's statement, but she could not bring herself to do it. For some reason, Lin wanted to be the one. And she wanted to finally have a real one on one conversation with the girl. No pretenses, no titles getting in the way. Just two people talking about their near death experiences together. She had saved Korra and Korra had saved her.

"Sorry that took so long," she began as she entered her office, only to stop short as she saw that Korra was curled up in her chair, fast asleep. Lin debated for a moment, then decided that she really did need the girl's statement. So she carefully shook Korra. "Hey kid. Time to get up."

"Five more minutes," Korra mumbled.

"Afraid I can't do that," Lin said. "Up you go." She lifted Korra into a sitting position. The girl blinked a few times.

"Ugh, sorry Chief," she said. "Guess I fell asleep."

"Understandable. You've had a hard day." She guided Korra into the chair across from her before sitting in her own. "I'll try to make this a quick as I can." Together, they went over the events of the night, Korra filling her in on things that she had not seen. It was actually helpful, giving her some insight on Amon's actions. However, she soon saw that Korra was exhausted.

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight," she said as Korra yawned for the fifth time.

"Okay. Yeah, I'm actually pretty beat." She stretched, arching her chest in a way that made Lin's mouth go dry. "Um so…..am I staying here?"

"No. There's nowhere comfortable to sleep." Of course, Lin did sleep there often, and she could attest to the veracity of that statement. She should have made a place for sleep by now. "We'll go back to my place. It's not far." Korra looked surprised, but she did not question. Too tired to argue, she followed Lin out onto the street, then down the street as they walked to Lin's apartment.

"So you live near here?"

"I find it's good to be close," Lin explained. She felt her guard slipping around the young Avatar. Maybe it was the connection to Aang or maybe it was something else, but she did not feel like Korra had any expectations from her, so unlike everyone else in her life.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Korra looked at her seriously. "Um, I uh…Well what I mean to say is…. Thanks. You know…. For saving me tonight."

"I already told you not to mention it," Lin said with a small shrug. "Besides, I do believe you returned the favor."

"Well, I mean only that one time," Korra persisted. "You saved me twice. I owe you."

"No you don't," Lin said. "You don't owe me anything. It was because of my insistence that you were in that situation in the first place. I should have let the Council do what they wanted."

"Oh, come on! You can't really believe that!" Korra shook her head. "We would have found a way to do it anyway. I would have done it." Lin believed her.

"Still. I am the Chief of police. Tonight's debacle is on me." She sighed heavily. "I'm getting too old for this."

"You're not old," Korra said. "I mean, I saw those moves. That was pretty stellar stuff."

"And I'll pay for it in the morning," Lin assured her. She could already tell there would be aches and pains. And bruises. She was going to be sore for days. "Used to be I bounced back from a night like tonight with no problems. Not so anymore." She gave a wry smile, one that had Korra's eyes light up in appreciation. "But I will say, we did make a pretty good team."

"Heck yes!" Korra grinned and pumped her fists. "We kicked some serious butt! Bolin was right. You were so awesome. That's why I want you to teach me metalbending. I want to be like that."

Lin was secretly flattered. She knew that Korra would not give her admiration lightly. "I will think about it. It's probably something you should learn, and there's no one better at it than me." Not now that her mother could no longer teach. Korra seemed to follow her train of thought and looked down at her feet. They stayed in that awkward silence until Lin directed them into her building. They took the lift up to the top floor, where she had her modest apartment. It was neat and clean, mostly because she spent so little time there.

"I have some clothes you can borrow," Lin said, realizing that Korra was still in her pro-bending uniform. "And something to sleep in. Let me get them for you." Lin dug around in her drawers for some of her old clothes that were just a little tight around the middle these days. She was still in great shape, but time was a harsh mistress. "Here." She thrust the clothes into Korra's hands. "Bathroom's that way." The young Avatar expressed her thanks before leaving to change. When she was alone Lin carefully stripped off her uniform, relaxing when its rigidity left her body. She was still standing in her bedroom in just her breast bindings and undergarments when Korra's voice startled her.

"Chief, I was wondering-Oh." She turned to see Korra looking at her, blushing. "Sorry. I'll just wait out here."

"It's fine, Korra," she said gently. "Nothing you haven't seen before." Casually, Lin pulled her night shirt over her head. It only hung to her mid-thigh, leaving most of her legs showing. Korra seemed to be having a problem trying not to stare. "What were you saying?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah." The Avatar swallowed hard, her face flushed. "I was wondering if you had anything to eat. Normally, I have something after a match because you know, it takes a lot out of you. But…yeah, no time for that today."

"Of course." Lin led the way to her small kitchen. "I don't have much, but here are some rice cakes." Korra frowned at the offering.

"That's seriously all you have?"

"I don't spend much time here," Lin said in defense. "Too busy trying to keep the city safe." Korra took the rice cakes.

"I guess this will do." While the girl ate, Lin pulled out a bottle of wine, pouring herself a glass.

"Do you want some?" she asked.

"I don't think I should…"

"It'll help you sleep," Lin said. "And I'm not going to get you drunk, so don't worry about that." She poured Korra a glass. "Take it." Korra obeyed. They sat down at the low table in Lin's living room, sipping on the wine.

"So uh, what did you think of the match?" It seemed as though Korra wanted to make small talk.

"Tenzin seemed to think that you were cheated out of a victory," Lin replied smoothly, not revealing how much she actually knew about the sport. Her mother, of course, had been an avid fan, so Lin knew all the ins and outs.

"Ugh, I swear, the refs had to have been paid off," Korra bemoaned. "Those were blatant fouls."

"Yes, incredibly unsportsmanlike." Lin felt bad for the man who had his bending taken away, but she also had little sympathy for cheaters. "Your team was much better." She eyed Korra suspiciously. "Do you have a thing with that Mako boy?"

"What? No!" Korra looked away sharply. "He's dating Asami Sato."

"Oh. I see. So you're jealous."

"I-No...I mean-maybe….I mean…ugh! It's just that she's so pretty and nice and he's just a big jerk and I don't know why she chose him and not me!" Then her eyes widened, and she clamped her hand over her mouth. "I mean…I…oh, crap." Lin stared at her for a moment.

"You….You're interested in the girl?"

"Oh spirits." Korra jumped up and started pacing. "I…I didn't mean to say that! It must be the wine talking. I'm sorry! I'll….I'll go now."

"Korra, wait." Lin stood, too, placing a hand on Korra's arm to still her. "It's alright. The Sato girl is very pretty. You have good taste." Korra looked up at her.

"You don't think it's weird or….or gross or anything?"

Lin snorted. "It would be very hypocritical if I did."

"Hypocritical?" Korra furrowed her brows, thinking it over for a moment before those same brows shot up almost to her hairline. "Oh! But…..I thought you and Tenzin had a thing."

"How did you know that?" Lin demanded. "Did he tell you?"

"No! I guess." Korra bit her lip. "Pema said some things and then I put two and two together." Lin's expression darkened at the mention of Pema.

"Well, not like it's a secret or anything," she finally said, sitting back down. Korra hesitantly followed, keeping a tight grasp on her wine. "He was really the only man I ever had any interest in. But I guess it was never enough." She took a swig of wine.

"Does Tenzin know?"

"Oh, yes. He never held it against me. He really did try."

Korra opened her mouth but then hesitated. "Um… Can I ask a personal question?"

"Depends on what it is."

"What… what's it like….you know….with a woman?" The girl blushed furiously and Lin decided to answer truthfully if only to see more of that blush.

"Depends on the woman. Just like with men." She smiled. "Well….not just like with men. Of course, I've only been with the one man, and I'm not sure how much of that I should share with you seeing as he's your teacher."

"I won't say anything. I promise!"

"From what I've heard, men sometimes think only of themselves in bed." Lin did not think about how this conversation was probably incredibly inappropriate to be having, but her head was a little fuzzy with the wine and her fatigue. "Tenzin was caring and attentive. Not his fault that the thing I didn't like about him was hi male anatomy." Korra giggled. "The women I've been with all knew exactly what to do, so I guess you could say that it was better with them. Though I really don't have much to compare it to."

"Well, I don't have anything."

"Have you ever been with anyone?" Lin only thought it was fair to ask considering all that she had told Korra.

"I tried….There was a guard at the Southern Water tribe." She looked down into her lap. "We messed around, but never went all the way. I guess I was trying to convince myself that I could do it with a guy."

"But you couldn't," Lin supplied knowingly.

"No. He was sweet, but I felt nothing with him." Korra looked a little sad for a moment, and Lin wanted so badly to comfort her. Alarm bells went off in her head, but she ignored them. It had been so long. "I've never even kissed a girl."

"You'll find someone. Republic City is a big place." Lin knew of a few places to go to find other women like them.

"I guess." Korra regarded her. "Do you ….have anyone?"

"No. Not for some time."

"But you're so beautiful and amazing!"

Lin started at the statement. It had been a long time since someone looked at her that way, or said such things to her, or made her heart flutter so pleasantly. "Well… I…. I suppose it takes more than that," she managed to stutter. "I'm very dedicated to my job, and that tends to get in the way."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Lin wondered if Korra felt that way because of her Avatar title. If she felt as much of a burden to put her duties first as Lin did. "Bolin and Mako don't really understand what it's like. And Tenzin is always going on about patience and spirituality and all that. I just… You know, Chief, you were the first person to just treat me like… like a normal person. To you I'm just Korra. Thank you."

"You're a good kid, Korra. You just need some guidance." Somehow, they had moved closer to each other, and Korra was looking up at her with such longing that Lin felt her chest tighten. She wanted it so badly, even though she knew she should not. Korra leaned forward, and even though Lin could see what was about to happen, she did nothing to stop the Avatar as their lips met. For a few moments, Lin returned the kiss, forgetting about who they both were and just enjoying the sensations. However, when Korra's hand snaked around her waist, Lin was brought back to reality and pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" Korra exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright." Lin was proud that her voice did not shake, though she was fairly certain that her hands were trembling.

"I…was it any good?"

"Yes," Lin answered before she could catch herself. It had been. And she had wanted to take it further. Korra looked so damn good sitting there on her floor in nothing but a night shirt. Lin could clearly see that she had removed her breast bindings, and the result was very distracting. "Not bad at all. But… we really shouldn't do that again. I'm….I'm too old for you."

"So what? Tenzin is like way older than Pema."

"Sixteen years older. Not thirty-three," Lin clarified, trying so hard to remind herself of that. She could not take advantage of a tipsy seventeen year old girl.

"I'm the legal age of consent," Korra persisted. "If you wanted to, I… I would…I would want to."

"That's rubbish, Korra," Lin told her. "There are plenty of girls your age who you should …I can't do this with you. I can't….It wouldn't be right."

"So you do want to."

"What I want doesn't matter."

"Well, then what about what I want?"

"You don't want me."

"I do!" Korra leaned forward again, and Lin was struck by how pretty she was. How fierce and powerful she was. How young and innocent. "Please, Lin." The use of her given name made Lin shiver. Before she could react, Korra stripped of her shirt, leaving herself naked before Lin. The Chief of Police stared at the younger woman's bare breasts, unable to look away.

"Spirits, Korra. Put your clothes back on!" She tore her eyes away, but the image was burned into her memory. Korra's body was so very perfect. Muscular and strong while still being feminine. It made Lin throb between her legs. "This is ridiculous."

"Tell me you don't want it," Korra said, making no move to clothe herself. "Tell me that truthfully, and I'll get dressed." Lin opened her mouth to reply, but when she turned her head back to Korra, all denial died on her lips. "Please. I want this."

"You're not…you're in no position to consent." Lin feebly protested. "I can't take advantage of you."

Korra scooted closer to her, taking Lin's hand in her own and placing it right on her left breast. Lin groaned deep in her throat as she felt the peak pebble against her palm. "You're not taking advantage. I know what I'm doing. I want you. I want you to be my first." Lin knew she had lost the battle as she let Korra kiss her again, this time with even more intensity and passion. Soon, their tongues were dancing over each other, and Lin's hand gently kneaded Korra's breast. The girl moaned into her mouth, sliding her hands up to tangle in Lin's hair, pulling it loose from its confines, letting it spill around her shoulders.

"Bed. Now," Lin growled, hoisting Korra up, hitching the girl's legs around her waist.

"Yes, please!" Korra gasped, tilting her head back so that Lin could access her neck. The older woman stumbled into her bedroom, gently depositing Korra on the bed before pulling off her own night shirt, leaving her in her undergarments. "Let me take care of those, officer." Korra waggled her eye brows and Lin rolled her eyes at her suggestive tone. Soon, though, she was closing her eyes in pleasure as Korra's hands danced over her skin, releasing her bindings. Then, the Avatar hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"May I?" Korra asked, on hand on Lin's hip, the other hovering above her breast.

"Please."

"I….I don't know what to do."

"That's alright." Lin placed her hand over Korra's, guiding it to where it should be. They both moaned as Korra touched Lin's breast for the first time. "Just…unnnggg….. Do what feels….right." She closed her eyes, and let herself go, completely forgetting the fact that she really should not be doing this. Korra's hand just felt so good. She arched her back into the touches, remembering to bring her own hands up to return the favor. Korra gasped as Lin expertly flicked her nipple.

"Oh, gods, Lin." Her hands stilled as she shut her eyes tightly. "So good." Lin gently pushed her back until Korra was lying down completely. If she was going to be the Avatar's first, then she would make sure that it was the best experience it could possibly be for Korra. She settled gently between Korra's legs, admiring the contrast between the Avatar's dark skin and the paleness of her own. Wanting to take things slowly and thoroughly, she ignored how close their cores were. It would not do to just jump into things like that. Korra deserved better. She deserved the best Lin could offer her.

"Tell me if you like something, or if you don't like something," she instructed softly. "And you can tell me to stop at any time. I won't take this any farther than you want. Do you understand?"

"I do. Just please, touch me."

"As you wish." Lin leaned down to trail kisses along Korra's chest, moving slowly down to the peak of her breast before taking it completely in her mouth. Korra groaned and arched her back, her fingers digging into Lin's scalp. While her mouth worked, she used her hand to give Korra's other breast its due attention. After a few moments, she switched it up, giving them equal treatment.

"Lin." Korra had her head thrown back and her eyes closed still. Lin smirked, proud that she still had the skills to do this to someone, before trailing her kissed lower down the Avatar's stomach.

"Tell me to stop if you feel the need," she repeated.

"Lin, if you don't hurry up and do it, I'm afraid you'll have to arrest me for attempted murder."

"If you insist." She spread Korra's legs farther, taking a moment to admire what they revealed. "You really are beautiful, Korra," she said quietly.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls," Korra said, though Lin could hear the nervousness behind her words.

"I don't." Lin brought her hand up to press against Korra's center.

"Oh! Oh spirits!" Korra's hips bucked into Lin's hand, and the older woman let her thumb rub against the little bundle of nerves at the top of Korra's sex. "Oh my spirits!... Lin!"

"This next part may hurt a bit, Korra. Do you still want me to continue?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright." Gently and slowly, Lin slipped a finger inside, surprised when she found no barrier. "I thought you said you'd never done this before?"

"I haven't."

"Your body tells another story."

"Oh. That." It was odd to be having this conversation as Lin's finger was still buried inside the Avatar. "You should know. Bending took that away a long time ago. And well….riding Naga all the time." Lin relaxed. For some reason, she had tensed when she thought that Korra had been with someone before.

"I see. Yes, that could very well do it." She moved her finger, making a stroking motion, not the thrusting one that men seemed to be so fond of. Korra gasped and held her shoulder tightly with one hand, while the other was still tangled in Lin's hair. When she though Korra was ready, Lin added another finger, lowering her head to take Korra's bundle of nerves in her mouth.

"Don't stop!" Korra bucked her hips into Lin's face, so much that Lin had to bring her free arm up to hold her still. She kept working her fingers and her tongue, knowing that the Avatar was already close to her release. As a virgin, she would not last long. True to her predictions, Korra's body soon tensed, and the Avatar cried out Lin's name before relaxing into a boneless puddle against the pillows. Satisfied with herself, Lin sat back up, wiping her hand off on the bead spread.

"That was incredible," Korra panted. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Lin settled back next to her. Korra turned her big blue eyes on the Chief.

"I want….I want to do the same for you, but I don't think I'll be as good at it."

"You don't have to, Korra." Lin did not want the girl to feel obligated. She was obviously so tired.

"I want to. I really want to touch you."

"Alright." Lin allowed the Avatar to lean over her and place a tentative kiss on her breast. "I'm sorry they're not as nice as yours." She still looked good for her age, she knew. But time had taken its toll, and her body, despite how hard she trained, was not quite as tight as Korra's, and her breasts did not sit as high anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Korra looked at her with confusion. "They're fantastic!" To emphasize her point, she took one in her mouth and let her tongue flick around the nipple. Lin groaned, all thoughts of inadequacy forgotten. Korra was obviously new to this, but she was enthusiastic and tried her hardest to emulate what Lin had done. She handled the Chief's breasts with care and affection, not manhandling them as Tenzin had done before Lin taught him the proper way to touch them.

With less hesitation and apprehension than Lin would have expected, Korra slipped her hand between Lin's legs, pressing against her center, causing the older woman to moan. It had been much too long since someone had touched her that way. After things ended with Tenzin, she had tried to go out and find a woman to keep her company, but that soon tapered off for one reason or another. Well, really only for one reason. Work. It always seemed to be getting in the way. It was what had finally driven Tenzin into Pema's arms. She worked too much, she knew that. Even her mother had thought so. Lin shook her head, refusing to think about her mother as Korra's fingers moved inside her. The girl was a little clumsy, but still not the worst Lin had ever had.

"Is this okay?" Korra asked. "Should I do something else?"

"Just…unng… A little slower and harder," Lin said. "And…spirits yes, right there." Korra had accidentally found that spot inside her that drive her insane. Lin thrust her hips, careful not to hurt or startle Korra, riding the girl's fingers, and she felt her release approaching quickly. "Just like that, Korra." She moaned once more as her back arched up all her muscles clenched, sighing out Korra's name before relaxing. Korra kept up her motions until Lin was too sensitive.

"You can stop now, Korra," she said, chest heaving. "That's enough." Korra withdrew her fingers, and Lin groaned at the loss.

"How…..How was it?" the girl asked nervously.

"Rather well done for you first time," Lin said. It, of course, had not been the best she had ever experienced, but it had been good.

"Really?"

"Mhm." Lin Leaned up to kiss Korra again, slow and gentle. "And now I think we both need to sleep. We've had a long day, and there's so much to do still. I have to get up early tomorrow and try to do some damage control. And I'm sure the Council will have a lot to say about the security."

"Don't worry about that," Korra said, lying down next to her. "Tenzin and I will make sure they don't fire you or anything."

"I don't know how much power you have, Avatar, but I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just…I don't want to see you get hurt." There was an innocent admiration in Korra's eyes that suddenly reminded Lin of how young the girl was, and her stomach tightened into knots. This had been a mistake. She should never have let herself lose control like that. Korra seemed to sense her tension. "Lin? What's wrong?"

"This…This is going to cause problems," she said. "I…I don't know what we're going to do about this."

"I….Oh. This was just…a….a one-time thing." Korra pulled back from her, looking ill. "I guess I should have realized that."

"Korra…You can't think that we could have any kind of relationship." Lin hated how dejected the girl looked, but she knew it was for the best. "If I were younger or you were older, then I would not hesitate, but you can't waste your life on me."

"I don't see it that way," Korra said. "I really like you, Lin. I don't care how old you are, or what people would think about it. And I know you don't care about that, either!"

"I don't. But I do….I do care about you." It was true. It had always been true. From the moment she hauled the girl into that interrogation room at Headquarters, Lin had always wanted to help and protect Korra. Because she did see so much of herself in the girl. "And I don't think you realize just how hard it would be."

"That doesn't mean we can't try." Korra was starting to sound desperate, and Lin was afraid she would cry. That would not be good. Lin did not know how she would handle that. "Please. We don't…we don't even have to tell anyone, not yet at least. Not if you don't want to."

"Korra…"

"Lin, I've never… No one gets me like you do. No one sees me as just Korra. Well, I mean, Bolin might, but he kind of has a hero worship thing going on and I'm not attracted to him anyway, and I know that Mako likes me, but he's with Asami and he's a guy and a big jerkface most of the time and I think Asami's cute, but she's into guys and she's not….she's not you." Korra looked at her with pleading eyes. "Lin, please."

"I…. How about we get some sleep and talk about this more in the morning when we're not dead tired?" she suggested. It was a coward's way out, she knew, but she thought that maybe if she had some sleep and let the wine work out of her system, she would be better prepared to handle Korra's sad little face.

"Okay. I can handle that." Korra wrung her hands. "Can I at least sleep here with you?"

"Fine." Lin let Korra snuggle up to her, letting her hands stroke the girl's hair. She knew she was making a mistake. The whole night had been a mistake, but she could not stop herself from making it. She wished there was someone she could talk to, someone who would help her sift through the confusing thoughts in her head. She wanted to lay out her problems and have someone who would not judge her for the way she was feeling.

Sometimes, Lin Bei Fong really missed her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I actually expected this to be a one shot, but it seems to want to be more. we'll see how this goes. sorry for typos. I tried to find them all, but I'm sure I missed some.

* * *

She had been right. She regretted everything about the night before when she woke up the next morning, Korra's still naked body pressed against her. Lin sighed, carefully extracting herself from the girl's limbs, trying to let her sleep more.

"Ugh. Mornings are evil," Korra muttered, pulling a pillow over her face.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get up soon, Korra," Lin said gently. Korra froze at her voice and shot up.

"Oh. It wasn't a dream."

"No, it wasn't." If it had been, Lin would not be feeling so guilty. "I'm going to go bathe, but then…we really need to talk."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Korra looked at her nervously, and Lin could tell that her mind had not changed and that she still wanted to pursue something with the older woman.

"Just…Sleep for a while longer." Lin really did not want to have to have this conversation, but she knew it was necessary. Korra needed to realize how stupid it would be to try and have a relationship. Lin walked to the bathroom, knowing that Korra was watching her the entire way. Part of her really enjoyed the fact that the girl wanted her so much, but the other part of her, the rational part, kept reminding her why it would never work. Korra was seventeen. Lin was fifty. Korra was the Avatar. Lin was Chief of Police. They were both women in high profile positions. Korra had never had a real relationship before. Lin had failed at all her attempted relationships. Tenzin would freak out. Well, if she really thought about it, Tenzin freaking out might not be the worst thing that could happen. It might actually be amusing.

Really, it was all legal. She was not taking advantage. Korra had approached her, not the other way around. And the only person whose opinion she wanted was the one she could not have.

As she stood under the spray of water, Lin tried to imagine what her mother would say.

"_Well, Short Stuff. You got feelings for the kid?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And she's nice and would treat you right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And the sex is good?"_

"_Mother!"_

"_I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Then Toph would grin and clap her on the back. "Who cares what those old fuddies think, Lin. Follow your heart. If you want this girl, then go after her. You like the rules too much for your own good. If you never break them, then how will you ever live? I just want you to be happy."_

Sighing, Lin finished rinsing herself off, wrapping herself in a towel before returning to the bedroom. Korra was asleep again, lying on her stomach leaving the muscled planes of her back exposed for Lin to see. As quietly as she could, Lin got dressed, succeeding in pulling on her pants and her tunic without waking Korra. However, the metal of her boots and coil dispensers made too much noise.

"Guess I have to get up now," the Avatar grumbled.

"That would be best, yes." Lin handed her some clothes. "I'll need to take you back home soon, but first we-"

"Need to talk. Yeah, I know." Korra sighed as she dressed, not trying to hide herself from Lin. The Chief did not think that Korra was the modest type, which unfortunately appealed to her. Why did everything about Korra have to appeal to her? Everything except her age. If not for that, everything else could be overlooked. "Well, let's hear it."

"Korra, you're seventeen."

"And you're fifty. Now that we have that cleared up, do you have any other reasons?"

"I…Isn't that enough?"

"Not from where I'm standing." Korra cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "So what? So you're a lot older. In case you've forgotten, I'm the Avatar. I have years of experience inside me. Like, you're a baby compared to how many lives I've lived. Not even a baby. You're great-grand-parents would be babies compared to me. So the age argument is not going to fly."

"Last time I heard, you hadn't visited the spirit world yet, so you're still just a seventeen year old girl," Lin shot back.

"Yeah, well I'll get there and I'll ask Avatar Aang all about the embarrassing things you did as a kid!"

"Are you planning on blackmailing me?"

"I…uh…. you're not leaving me any choice." Korra stuck out her bottom lip defiantly. "You're trying to just make this decision for me. I've had so many things decided for me in my life. Shouldn't I be allowed to have a say in who I date? Can't you at least give me a chance?" This struck Lin, who had always felt the pressure to follow in her mother's footsteps. The ability to pick her own path, however, had been given to her. Korra did not have that choice.

"Korra…" Lin stepped closer, unable to resist the pull of the younger woman. "Thirty years is a lot. It's too much."

"You don't know that for sure." Korra brazenly took Lin's hand in her own. "You tried to do it with someone your age, and it didn't work out, right?"

"That had nothing to do with our age. It had much more to do with a difference in life goals."

"Well, my life goals are just to keep the world safe. I don't really want kids." Lin almost winced as Korra hit the exact reason for her problems with Tenzin.

"You'll change your mind."

"Maybe. But I don't have the responsibility to repopulate a race like Tenzin." Lin had to admit that Korra had a good point. Lin just had not been willing to commit to that, and Tenzin had no choice. He was the only one of Aang's children to inherit airbending, and he had to pass that along. "I like kids, but I've ever wanted any of my own."

"You're too young to know that."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"You never changed your mind."

"I….That's different."

"How?"

Lin frowned, not sure how to answer the question. "I always knew I only wanted a career. I wanted to commit entirely to that."

"That didn't answer the question." Korra raised a brow. "You can't because you know there's no good answer. Are you afraid of what Tenzin will think? Or Katara? Or anyone?"

"Of course not."

"Then what's the problem? Do you just not like me, because if that's the case then you really are a bitch for doing what we did last night." Lin's jaw set at Korra's language. How dare she!

"You listen here, Avatar. I'm just trying to protect you."

"From what? From people's scorn? From their judgment? Those things can't hurt me." Korra glared at her. "If you have feelings for me but are trying to find reasons not to do this, then you're not the woman I thought you were. I would have thought that the daughter of Toph Bei Fong would be braver than that."

"How dare you. How dare you bring my mother into this!" Lin hissed. No one had ever called her a coward before. What Korra could not know was that being compared to her mother had plagued Lin all her life. It was Toph this and Toph that. No one ever saw her for just Lin. Until Korra. Even Tenzin had left her in her mother's shadow to an extent. Korra, after their first encounter, no longer expected anything of her because of who her mother was. Or so she had thought. "I am my own person, and I will do what I like because I want to. I don't make decisions based on how I think my mother or anyone else would react!"

"Good! That's what I thought you would do!"

"I'm not afraid of what anyone would think. I don't give a pigeon-rat's ass about that."

"I didn't think so." Korra relaxed, her tension fleeing. "Then why are you so against this? You like me, I know you do. And I… I think that you must have feelings for me, otherwise you wouldn't be so adamant about protecting me. If that's the case, then why don't you want me?" She looked down at her feet, her confidence faltering. "Was I…was it no good last night? Is that it?"

Lin deflated at the girl's uncertainty. "No, Korra. You did very well. I've only been with one other virgin, and you far outshined that encounter. That's not it at all." Tenzin had tried, he really had, but she had been his first, and he had been hers. The result had been a satisfied Tenzin and a very unsatisfied Lin.

"Then I don't understand." Korra stepped well into Lin's personal space, looking up into her eyes. "Tell me that you don't want me. If you can honestly say that you don't want anything with me, then I will leave and never mention it again."

"I…can't." Lin leaned into Korra's hand as the girl placed it on her neck. It felt so good to give in, just like it had the night before. She could practically hear her mother telling her to loosen up, that it would not hurt anyone for her to let herself be happy every now and then. "There's no reason other than the age difference."

"I know."

"This could just be a crush for you," Lin persisted. "I have no interest in that. I won't be something for you to just experiment with. In two weeks, when you're interested in some pretty little pro bender, I'll…..I'll be the one who gets hurt." It was more than she ever wanted to share, to let the girl know that she did actually have feelings, much to the contrary of popular opinion. Lin Bei Fong could feel pain. She did. All the time.

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh. I see." She rested her hand on Lin's shoulder. "I've had crushes before. I know what that feels like, and this isn't just a crush. I admire and respect you, and you were so great last night, and I promise that I'll be committed if you just give me a chance. Please."

And Lin knew she had lost the battle.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"This is probably a mistake," Lin said, shaking her head. "Everything tells me not to do this, but yes."

"Thank you, Lin!" Korra gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You won't regret this!" Lin thought that she very likely would regret it.

"That being said, we have to approach this very carefully." This would be hard. It would be so hard, and Lin was not sure yet if it was worth it. What if Korra decided she did not want to deal with the press and attention and drama? What if she realized one day that she could do better? Could get someone younger and less…damaged. "There are going to be a lot of people who are going to think that I am taking advantage of you, or manipulating you because you're so young."

"Then they're idiots," Korra said.

"They are, but they'll still say things that will make you angry." Lin did not think that Korra really knew how difficult it would be to deal with the accusations and barbs. "Mostly, they will say those things about me. Because I'm older so I should know better, or act better, or control myself. They will do their best to make us feel ashamed, like we're doing something wrong. You will have to learn to control your temper."

"I can control my temper."

"Really?" Lin raised a brow, and Korra flushed.

"Well….I can try harder, I guess."

"Good. Because it's not worth it to get into any kind of confrontation about this once it gets out." She glanced out the window, knowing that she would need to leave soon. "As far as that goes, I think it would be best if we kept things under wraps for now. There's a lot of other stuff to deal with right now."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Korra did seem a little disappointed by that, and Lin wanted her to know that she was not ashamed.

"It's just until things settle down or until I can figure out a way to spin this so that it doesn't look like I've taken advantage of you." She debated for a moment then kissed Korra's forehead softly. "It's not forever. I promise. I don't want you to be some sort of dirty little secret. I don't like dishonesty or hiding things, but for now, I think it's best."

"Okay." Korra gave her a little smile. "Hey. I won."

"You did not."

"Yeah, I did." Her smile turned into a knowing grin. "I won. You gave into my awesome powers of persuasion. I convinced you to do this, so I win." She tilted her head up slightly and kissed Lin. The Chief was still not entirely sure of her decision, but she forgot that for a moment as Korra kissed her. Eventually, she pulled back.

"Yes. Well." Lin cleared her throat. "It's time to get you back home. Not a word of this to Tenzin."

"Cross my heart." Korra shot her a grin. "So, is this a 'yes' on teaching me to metalbend?"

"I suppose so."

"That's good. It will give me an excuse to see you more often without raising suspicions." Korra grabbed her pro-bending gear and a rice cake form Lin's kitchen. "Cause I would really like to do that thing we did last night again."

"That is going to have to wait." On this point, Lin would be adamant. If Korra wanted to pursue a relationship, then she would do it because of her feelings not because of the sex. "I shouldn't have let myself get carried away last night. In the future, if this….works out, then we can try again. But first, you have to be sure that you know what you're getting into." She led Korra into the hall, keeping her voice low. "Are you prepared to possibly lose your friends over this?"

"My friends?"

"Both those boys have a thing for you," Lin explained. "I don't know them, so I can't say how they will react but….I speak from personal experience when I say this kind of thing has the potential to ruin a friendship."

"Oh. I uh, I guess I hadn't thought of that." Korra cradled her folded gear close to her chest.

"I know. That's why I did." Lin clasped her hands behind her back. It was early enough that few people were out, so Lin felt that it was safe to have this conversation while they walked. "And it will certainly strain your relationship with Tenzin."

"You think so?" For the first time, Korra looked unsure of her decision.

"He won't think that it's proper or appropriate," Lin said. "Despite his…history with younger women. If you use that argument, he'll just say that Pema was older and that he was younger. I don't think he'll take it out on you, though. He'll save it for me."

"I don't want this to make things harder between you," Korra lamented. "It seemed like you guys were kind of starting to get along." Lin sighed.

"I'll live. I know very well how to live my life without him in it." There was much more bitterness in her voice than she would have liked, and Korra flinched.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Korra sounded so uncertain.

"No. Not in that way." Lin's feelings about Tenzin were very complicated. "I don't want to be with him." And she left it at that. Korra had not yet earned the right to know Lin's innermost feelings. Perhaps she would one day, but they were far from that point.

"Okay. Well…good. I still….it would be better if you guys were friends again." Korra glanced at her sidelong. "But I'd choose you. If it came down to it." The warmth that spread in Lin was so pleasant, Korra's words resonating inside her.

"You can't afford to do that," she said, however, keeping her face impassive. "He's the only airbending master. You have to learn from him. I won't let this jeopardize your training. You're the Avatar."

"Lin…I…." Korra took a deep breath, looking ahead as though trying to gather her thoughts. "I just….I just really like you." Lin suspected that Korra had wanted to say other words, but refrained. It both worried and excited her. "I'll do my best to make sure that when Tenzin finds out, he knows that I was the one who pushed. I'll do that, Lin."

"We don't have to worry about that just yet," Lin said. "And I'll handle him. I know him well enough." She steered Korra down the street until they were right outside Police Headquarters. "I have to send you home with an escort. After last night, I'm not taking any chances."

"Oh. Okay."

"They took your polarbear-dog back last night, so don't ditch them. You need their protection." Korra frowned as though she wanted to argue, but she let Lin keep talking. "I would take you back myself, but I fear I will have a lot to do this morning."

"When can I see you again?" Korra turned her eager blue eyes to Lin, biting her lip lightly.

"I'll see when I can work in a time for metalbending practice," Lin said, going over her schedule in her head.

"That's not what I meant."

"Not here, Korra," Lin said, voice low. There were too many people about, too many people she knew. "I'll make sure to stop by later. Or you can come here if Tenzin does. He probably will, considering. Just make an excuse to tag along."

"Okay. I uh….Well…Thanks, again. You know, for everything."

Lin wanted very much to kiss Korra, but of course, she did not. "Of course, Avatar." Gently, she ushered Korra inside, calling on a few of her metalbenders. "Take the Avatar back to Air Temple Island, if you would."

"No need, Lin." They all turned at Tenzin's voice. "I wanted to see how things were coming along, and get Korra myself."

"You don't trust that I could have delivered her safely?" Lin lifted her chin in a challenge. She thought that Tenzin may have looked hurt for a moment and she almost regretted her actions.

"Of course that's not it, Lin," he said. "I was simply concerned about the situation. I assumed I would be able to kill two sparrow-wasps with one stone."

"Fine. Then let's go to my office." Lin gave a few instructions to her lieutenant before ushering Tenzin and the Avatar down the hall and into her office. "Have you spoken to the Council yet this morning?"

"I have."

"And?"

"Tarrlok is trying very hard to have you removed."

Lin appreciated that Tenzin did not try to sugarcoat it.

"He can't do that!" Korra slammed her hand down onto the table, disturbing Lin's neatly stacked reports.

"Avatar," she warned, afraid that Korra's emotions would betray them both.

"Whoops." Korra smiled sheepishly. "Sorry L-Chief." Lin had to resist rolling her eyes. This would be harder than she anticipated if Korra could not control herself. Tenzin was already looking between then suspiciously, though Lin doubted if he would even entertain the real reason why the dynamic between the two women had changed. "But seriously. It's not your fault! Those guys had those electrocuting stick thingies. And those gloves, too! They weren't just chi blockers. You couldn't have known all that."

"I gave my word no one would get hurt," Lin reminded her. "It doesn't matter what kind of new toys they had. I'm responsible." She gritted her teeth and looked at the youngest of Aang's children. "You were right, Tenzin. You should have closed the arena while you could."

"I believe that Amon would have found a way to make such a statement regardless." He stroked his beard in thought. "It was all so well organized. I think we underestimated him."

"Clearly." Lin sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "They're bringing in the boys who lost their bending last night for questioning. I've already taken thorough statements from the Avatar and her teammates. If you want, you can take her home." Korra looked at her and frowned, but did not say anything. "I've agreed to teach her metalbending, as she seems to think it is important." Lin made sure to put an edge of annoyance in her voice, keeping Tenzin thinking that she and Korra still had tension.

"Korra, I think you should focus on your airbending before you try that."

"But I've already mastered earthbending! This is just an extension of that." She pouted and Lin knew that it had been foolish to think that she could ever have resisted that face. It seemed to have an effect on Tenzin, as well. "I can do both. I promise!"

"Didn't your father work on earthbending and waterbending at the same time?" Lin pointed out, pleased when Tenzin furrowed his brows.

"He already had a base in waterbending before he tried earthbending."

"And the Avatar already has a base in earthbending," Lin countered. "Look. I'm going to be very busy for probably some time to come, so this won't interfere with her airbending training. Now that the arena is in shambles, I doubt if she'll be spending a lot of time training for that." Korra looked stricken at those words. "We'll work on your schedule."

"I…suppose that's fine." Tenzin obviously wanted to argue further, but Lin had him in such a glare that he refrained.

"Woohoo!" Korra pumped her fists in the air. "Thank you! It's going to be so awesome!"

"Don't get too excited," Lin said. "Metalbending is incredibly challenging. You're going to be frustrated a lot of the time."

"I get enough of that with airbending," Korra replied. "I'm used to it."

"Good, but we have more important matters to discuss." Lin launched into the situation, telling Tenzin what she had learned the night before and listening to what he knew.

She could tell that Korra was bored with the discussion of where to station her metalbenders, and what time shifts should change, and whether or not the Council Members would need guards. The girl tried to pay attention and add in her two cents, but she was soon day dreaming. Until the conversation turned back to Lin's situation with the Council.

"So how close am I to being thrown out?" Lin asked.

"I don't know. Tarrlok is presenting a strong case, but your track record has so far been impeccable. And there are a few of us who feel that the responsibility is on the Council for agreeing."

"You didn't agree."

"I still think that you did the best job possible." His eyes softened as he looked at her, and Korra frowned as she glanced between them.

"Of course she did," Korra piped up. "I'll make sure they listen."

"That's not necessary, Avatar."

"I have a name, you know," Korra snapped. Lin knew that very well as she had called it out several times the night before. "And you can't tell me what to do." Perhaps being with a teenager really was a stupid idea.

"I can, and I will. I can take care of myself."

"I know that, I just want to help."

"Korra." Tenzin seemed surprised as Lin used the girl's name, and Lin could have kicked herself for her slip. "Leave the Council to me and Tenzin. You should focus on your training."

"Seems you two are making progress," Tenzin said.

"We came to an….understanding last night," Lin said, glad to see that Korra was able to keep a straight face. "We're all on the same side here."

"I'm glad. I knew you two would get along." Here, Korra's control failed her and she did blush. Luckily, it seemed to go unnoticed by Tenzin.

"How wonderful for you," Lin snipped. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do." Tenzin recognized the dismissal, and rose, leading Korra to do the same.

"Uh, Chief? When can we start metalbending?" There was another question behind that one, and Korra's eyes locked on Lin's.

"It will have to wait a few days, I'm afraid," Lin said. "Until things settle down."

"Okay." She gave Lin a little wave as Tenzin escorted her out. The Chief of Police sighed.

"I'm an idiot." She kept saying that to herself throughout the day as she remembered what the hell she had done, and what she had agreed to do with Korra. Seventeen year old Korra. The Avatar. The reincarnation of Aang, the father of her ex-lover. Whenever she was alone, and the bustle of her day momentarily lagged, she would remember, and kick herself again. Stupid. So very stupid. She could not believe that she had done this, that she was still thinking about continuing it. There must be something about that girl that made her lose all sense. Because it really was ridiculous that she had agreed to have…whatever it was with Korra. Completely an utterly ridiculous. And she had to get a grip on herself. She could not afford to be distracted by these kinds of thoughts. Not when her city was facing such a major crisis.

Well, there was only one way to fix this. She would just have to take a firm stand and end it with Korra. The girl would get over it. She would bounce back quickly. Teenagers could do that. And Lin would be okay. She was accustomed to being lonely.

How pathetic was that?

It was late when Lin finally left, intending to go back home, but she was detoured when she saw a familiar figure waiting for her by her mother's statue.

"Korra! What are you doing?"

"I never got a real answer out of you about when I can see you again, so I took matters into my own hands." She grinned and patted her huge polarbear-dog.

"After everything that happened yesterday, you came here alone?" Lin could not believe how irresponsible Korra had been. She took the Avatar by the arm, and drug her into the shadows, ignoring Naga's growls. "Are you insane?"

"I wasn't alone," Korra protested. "I had Naga with me."

"Does Tenzin even know you're gone?"

"Uh..well…No." Korra rubbed the back of her head.

"Korra, you can't just disappear like that. He'll be worried. Pema will be worried, and she doesn't need any more worry right now. Not with how far along she is." Lin may have held some resentment towards Pema, but she did actually like Tenzin's children and she would never wish anything bad to happen to Pema or the unborn child.

"Oh. Yeah." Korra sighed, looking down at her feet. "I guess I should have thought about that."

"You should have. Besides, I told you I would be too busy today. If you're not going to respect that or listen to me, then I don't see how this can work." It was good that Korra had provided her with an excuse to do this. Even if it hurt more than she had expected.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it today, and I think it would be best for both of us if we just let this go before it goes any farther." She could not look at Korra as she said it, especially because of the expression of hurt and confusion on her face. "You're a good kid, and I shouldn't have led you on this way, but this needs to be the end of things. I'll still teach you to metalbend."

"You can't." Korra's voice cracked over the words. "Please, Lin. I know it's going to be hard, but I thought we agreed to try."

"I don't have the time or energy to do this, Korra." Lin leaned back against the cool metal of her mother's statue. "I'm sorry that I was not more firm this morning. You didn't deserve that."

"I don't understand. Lin, I can't…I can't change how young I am. It's not fair for you to keep using that."

"Korra, you don't know me well enough to like me enough for this," Lin said. "You're just feeling this way because I was stupid enough to have sex with you. It's not uncommon for someone to form an attachment with their first."

"I'm not dumb enough that I wouldn't realize it if that was the case," Korra replied, her voice growing angry. "I liked you before that. I was angry at you for how you treated me when we first met, but I have always liked and admired you. This isn't some stupid crush! I thought I made that clear earlier. And stop talking to me like you're so much smarter than I am. Yeah, I'm young, but I'm not stupid, Lin, and I can understand "grown-up" concepts like love and sex. Do you really think that I can't?"

"I'm sorry." Lin kept her arms folded, but she lowered her head. "It's been a long time since I've had a relationship, and I'm afraid I'm a little apprehensive."

"I can't promise not to hurt you," Korra said. "But I can promise I won't do it on purpose. I know that you want to do this, Lin. I know that you're scared of me hurting you, but please don't let that keep you from trying." She looked around them before placing her hand on Lin's crossed arms. "Please, Lin."

"Korra…"

"Don't you deserve some happiness?"

"You have a high opinion of yourself," Lin said, ignoring how her throat had constricted at Korra's words. "You think that all it would take to make me happy would be to have you in my life?" The words were harsh, but Korra brushed them off.

"I seemed to do a good job last night," she said suggestively. "But I know that's not all there is to a relationship Lin. I know that you work hard and don't have a lot of time. I know that going into this, so I won't ask you to change that part of you." Lin remembered Tenzin saying something similar and sighed.

"Everyone thinks they can handle it, but they can't."

"Hey, look. I'm the Avatar." Korra gave a loose little smile and shrug. "I know about responsibility and all that. If you don't ask me to put you before my duties, then I won't ask you to put me before yours. I know that you think I don't understand, but I do."

"It will mean a lot of nights alone while I work late."

"I know."

"And sometimes I'll forget important dates. Not because I don't care, but because I've forgotten what day it is."

"I can deal with that."

"And I can be abrasive and insensitive."

"Duh."

"Korra…"

"You know what, Lin? You think too much." Something her mother had said to her often. "Stop trying to think of reasons not to do this."

"I have to get you back to Air Temple Island," Lin said, avoiding the subject now.

"Not until you promise me you're not going to try and dump me again unless I actually give you a reason."

"Fine." Lin glared at her, but Korra only smiled in return.

"Awesome. Well, hop on." She vaulted into Naga's saddle and extended a hand for Lin.

"No. Absolutely not."

"She's the fastest way back."

"I'm not riding that thing."

"Then I'll just have to go alone, I guess." Korra made a big show of sighing and turning as though she were about to leave.

"Alright. Fine." Lin took the girl's hand and let herself be hoisted into the saddle behind Korra.

"Hang on." And Lin did. She used the excuse to press herself against Korra, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's waist as they bounded through the city. It was a rough ride, and Lin knew there would be even more aches and pains to add to the ones she had gained the day before.

"Three days."

"What?"

"Three days from now," Lin repeated. "In three days I'll start your metalbending lessons. And…we can have dinner." Korra glanced back at her, a little smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"That sounds nice. How am I going to swing dinner with Tenzin?"

"Just say that I want to make sure you are fed. I don't trust that they know how to feed an earthbender at Air Temple Island." Lin thought that it would have the proper amount of sarcasm and bite that Tenzin would not question.

"Sounds good to me."

"And you can…stay the night." Lin was glad Korra could not see her face very well. "For security reasons, of course."

"Of course."

"No funny business," Lin clarified. "Just sleep."

"Okay."

"I mean it, Korra."

"Sure. Okie dokie."

Lin would have argued further, but they had arrived at Air Temple Island, and Korra brought Naga to a stop, sliding off then offering her hand to help Lin down. The older woman refused the hand and jumped down on her own. She would not be caught taking help like that.

"Korra!" Tenzin's face was as red as Lin had ever seen it, and that was enough to almost bring a smile to her face. Almost. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"The Avatar thought that I was apparently joking when I said I had no time for metalbending lessons today," Lin said smoothly. "I have brought her back for you. And promised to give her a lesson in three days time if she promises to behave herself until them."

"Thank you, Lin," Tenzin said, regaining his composure. "Would you like some tea before you go?"

"No. I have an early start tomorrow and have already taken more time out of my day than I would have liked." She gave Korra a pointed look, though it seemed to have no effect on the girl.

"I'll give you a ride back on Oogi," Tenzin said and Lin was about to protest when she remembered how far it really was back to her apartment.

"Alright. But make it quick." She waited impatiently for him to round up the flying bison. "Not a word, Korra," she reminded the girl quietly.

"I know, Lin." Korra smirked. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Do try and behave."

"I make no promises." She waved and smiled before heading inside. Lin rolled her eyes as Tenzin landed Oogi in front of her. From one ridiculously large animal to another. At least on Naga, she was closer to the ground. Despite her fondness for acrobatic fighting moves, Lin much preferred to be in contact with the earth.

"I hope Korra wasn't too much trouble last night, Lin," her former lover began as the soared over the city.

"She was exhausted, so there was no time for her to be a pain," Lin informed him.

"And I'm sorry about tonight. I thought I had made it clear to her that she needed to stay where we can keep an eye on her." He sighed. "I really wish your mother was here. She'd know how to handle her."

Lin snorted. "More like she'd be an accomplice. Mother would have loved helping Korra break the rules and make my life harder."

"You're probably right," Tenzin agreed with a chuckle. "And my mother was the one who urged her to come here in the first place."

"Aunt Katara has loosened up in her old age."

"Maybe we should take her to see Uncle Zuko and he can give her a lesson in honor and duty."

Lin actually let a laugh out at the image, and Tenzin smiled. He had always liked it when she laughed. "I think that would be cruel and unusual punishment."

"But it would get her to behave. She's so stubborn and strong willed."

"She is. But she's got a good heart," Lin admitted. Tenzin glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I'm glad you two are getting along now." He set Oogi down in the empty street outside Lin's building. "Here we are."

"Thank you for the ride, Tenzin. And…thank you for defending me with the Council."

"Of course, Lin." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's what friends are for."

"Well, goodnight." She hopped down, wincing as her knees took the force of the landing. She really had to stop putting such a strain on her body.

"And you. Yip yip." He slapped the reins and the flying bison took off, shrinking into a speck that Lin did not watch as it disappeared into the distance. She walked up to her apartment, stripped down, and collapsed into bed.

Not for the first time, she wished someone was on the other side, waiting for her. But unlike the years since Tenzin had left her, she had hope that soon, she would no longer have to go to bed alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but I had so many feelings about today's episode that it was hard to fuctnion properly, and i just decided to find a good end point here and address all the awesome possibilities in the next chapter.

* * *

"Again." She watched as Korra sighed and pouted.

"Lin, I don't think this is working."

"Are you saying you can't do it?"

"I…No…I just…"

"Get to it, Avatar. That iron's not going to move itself." She and Korra were in the training grounds at Headquarters after most of her staff had gone home. It had been a long three days, and Lin was slightly surprised at how happy she had been to see Korra when Tenzin dropped her off that afternoon. The girl's polar bear-dog had to stay on Air Temple Island seeing as there was not enough room in Lin's apartment to accommodate such a large animal. Currently, Korra was trying to move one of the hunks of iron they used to train metalbenders. So far, she had successfully moved it zero times. There had been a false alarm when the iron scooted across the dirt, but it had been Korra's weight that moved it, not her bending.

"I told you this would be frustrating. Not anyone can bend metal," Lin explained. "It's not exactly like earthbending."

"Toph could do this when she was twelve!"

"My mother was the greatest earthbender to have ever lived," Lin said with pride. "Don't compare yourself to her." Something it had taken Lin years to learn. Constantly trying to live up to her mother had always left her feeling inadequate. Until the day she figured out how to incorporate the metal cables into the police uniforms. She still remembered her mother's proud face.

"Ugh. Fine." Korra dropped into the traditional earthbending stance again. It had taken Lin a good hour to convince her that the pro-bending technique would not be adequate for what she needed to do. The Avatar closed her eyes and let out her breath slowly, centering herself. Her face screwed up in concentration, but nothing happened. The hunk of metal may have twitched, but Lin thought that was most likely wishful thinking.

"Are you 'seeing' the metal?"

"I guess."

"Then that means 'no.' You would know for sure if you were."

"Lin, please. I'm tired." It was not a whine. Korra did not whine. She took her duty as Avatar very seriously, and she had not let her frustration be voiced as a whine.

"I know. But we're not leaving until you move it. Even if it's just an inch." It was how her mother had taught her, and it was how she would teach Korra. "You know how to feel rocks. It's no different. This is just a different type of rock."

"If I do this, we can go?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Again, Korra closed her eyes, and this time, Lin could tell that she actually was 'seeing' the metal the way she could, the way Toph had. It was a rare skill, but one that could be learned with enough patience and practice.

As Lin watched, arms crossed over her chest, the hunk of metal slid a grand total of six inches. But it was enough to make Lin crack a smile.

"Well done."

"Awesome! Did you see that? I totally owned it!" Korra grinned like a fool and did a ridiculous little victory dance which had Lin rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I saw. Now come on. It's late and I'm tired. I've had a long day trying to keep the panic down." Korra's jubilation faded at the reminder of Republic City's situation.

"Oh, yeah. You've been working all day."

"Nothing I haven't done before." She had actually had harder days. "I'm used to it."

"I would tell you that you shouldn't work so hard, but I know that'd be useless." She stretched, popping out her back, and Lin tried not to stare at the way it pushed her chest out. "Besides, I promised not to do that, and I'm a woman of my word." She smiled and winked.

"You're ridiculous is what you are," Lin said, turning to cover her blush. "Let's go before I change my mind." Korra followed her back to her office where Lin retrieved reports that still needed work and then they locked up.

"Do you always take work home with you?"

"When I need to," Lin said. "If you can't handle that-"

"That's not what I was getting at," Korra interrupted. "I was just curious. I didn't realize how much you have to do." She said it with something akin to awe, and Lin took a moment to reflect on everything she did do for Republic City. It led to thoughts of her mother. Toph had done everything that Lin was doing, except she had managed to raise a kid somewhere in there.

"Someone has to do it."

"I bet no one could be as awesome at it as you!" Korra's enthusiasm was so typical of youth, but for some reason, Lin found it refreshing instead of grating.

"Well, I learned from the best."

"I wish I had gotten to meet Toph," Korra said, her voice growing somber and quiet.

"She would have liked you." Lin did not talk about her mother often. It was still a painful subject. So much more than the loss of her father. Toph had been like some mythological figure. A legend. And when she had died, it had been such a shock to realize that even the mighty Toph Bei Fong could succumb to the circle of life.

"You think so?"

"Yes. She had a similar disregard for the rules." Sometimes growing up, it had almost been like Lin was the parent and Toph the child. Except when her mother was on duty. Then she had been all business. Aside from the wisecracks, that was.

"Do you think she would…approve?"

"I asked myself the same thing," Lin admitted, looking down at Korra. "And I think….she would."

"That's good." Korra waited until they were inside Lin's building before briefly taking the Chief's hand in her own. "Cause I really like you."

"Yes, you've made that abundantly clear." Lin did, however, let her fingers tighten momentarily around Korra's. She let go to open her door, ushering Korra inside. "What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"How do you think they would feel about….this?"

"I don't really know," Korra said after a moment's thought. "I think that my mom might have guessed about the liking women part, but the….the age thing….I don't know how they will feel about that."

"I'm older than either of them, aren't I?"

"Yeah." Korra shrugged. "But I mean, they're pretty young for having a kid my age. So, not really huge." Lin thought it was decidedly huge, but she had promised to stop being so hung up on Korra's age, so she said nothing. Instead she headed to her bedroom to take off her uniform. Korra followed her, plopping down on the bed.

"Take your boots off before you do that," Lin instructed. The girl needed to learn some manners. It was as though they had raised her in a barn down at the Southern Water Tribe.

"Oh, oops!" Korra flashed her a smile before obeying. "Sorry about that. I tend to sleep in them."

"That sounds terribly uncomfortable."

"Well, I end up sleeping with Naga a lot." Korra leaned back on the pillows, folding her hands behind her head as she watched Lin undress. The Chief did not let the girl's gaze on her make her uncomfortable. She stripped down to her undergarments, knowing that Korra had seen even more of her than that. "Okay, that's not fair."

Lin turned to look at her. "What?"

"Looking like that and then telling me that we can't have sex again until we're more 'stable.'" Korra make quotations with her hands, her voice taking on a mocking quality.

"Oh, please. Don't patronize me." Lin carefully began putting up her uniform. "I'm fifty. I take care of myself, but there's only so much I can do."

"Are you kidding?" Korra got up and came to stand next to her, looking her right in the eyes. "Lin, you're…..spirits, you're gorgeous. So what if you don't look like you're twenty? You're like, super attractive."

Lin frowned at her. "Korra, stop that."

"You don't believe me?"

"I know…I know that I'm…attractive. I've had enough people hit on me to know that," Lin admitted. She was not so blind that she could not see that. "But I also know that I can't compete with girls your age. Like that Asami Sato."

Korra sighed dramatically. "For someone so smart, you can be really dumb." Korra placed her hand on Lin's stomach. "Yeah, rock hard. I wasn't paying all that much attention the other night. I was a little…distracted. But look at yourself. Look at your ass, Lin."

"Okay, can we stop talking about my ass?" Lin stepped back from Korra's wondering hands, knowing that letting them linger would lead to things that she knew should not happen yet. Unfortunately, the touch had been more than enough to make her wish she had not promised herself that they would wait before having sex again.

"But it's so awesome."

"We're not having sex."

"I know. Can't I compliment you just because?"

Lin regarded her before pulling on more comfortable clothes. It was odd to have someone say such things about her. Of course, Tenzin had complimented her all the time, but it had always been so…tasteful, so gentlemanly. He had certainly never talked about how awesome her ass was. Since then, the only people to compliment her had either wanted in her bed, or wanted a favor from her. "I suppose so." She looked at Korra. Really looked at her. The girl was smiling at her, face completely open and full of admiration. There was desire, of course, but it was not the main thing in her eyes. Korra really just meant to say something nice, with no expectations of something in return. "The scars don't bother you?"

"No." Korra placed her fingertips gently on the parallel lines across Lin's cheek. "They make you look so tough and kick ass."

"They're not just on my face."

"I know. I saw, remember?" Of course. Korra had seen all of her. Lin reflected how odd it was that she had not commented on the fact that she had a matching set of scars across her collarbone and her right shoulder. "Scars just mean that you've actually done things, you know?"

"You're not going to ask where they came from?"

"I figure you'd tell me when you were ready."

Her heart swelling with an emotion she had not felt in a long time, Lin leaned in to kiss Korra, surprising the girl. Korra brought her arms up to wrap around Lin's neck, pulling their bodies together. There was so much passion in the Avatar, so much to give, and in a moment of clarity, Lin realized that she was probably lucky that Korra wanted to give it to her.

"What was that for?" Korra asked, breathless, when they finally pulled apart.

"Do I need a reason?"

"No. It's just that you're usually…reserved." Meaning that Korra had so far been the one to initiate kissing for the most part.

"Yes, well. We're together now, and this is part of it." Lin let her hands rest on Korra's hips.

The girl grinned, a sparkle in her eyes. "At least you're good at this aspect of dating."

"Pardon?"

"You said you were taking me to dinner."

"I did." Lin furrowed her brows in confustion. She had made sure the girl was fed before they started practice.

"I thought that meant like a restaurant or something," Korra said, lifting a brow.

"I took you to a restaurant."

"A street vendor outside Headquarters is not a restaurant."

"They serve food, don't they? That's a restaurant."

It was Korra's turn to roll her eyes. "Lin….I mean a real restaurant. Like, with waiters and stuff. And where you actually sit down. Mako and Asami do that." Her nose wrinkled at the thought of the Sato heiress. Korra's relationship with her was strained at best, and it was affecting her relationship with Bolin and Mako. Lin hoped for Korra's sake that they were wrong about Sato. But she doubted it. "Isn't that how you do dates?" She sounded unsure, and Lin remembered how sheltered she had been.

"Yes, but Korra, you know we can't go on real dates. Not yet." Maybe never.

"I know, but we could be there as friends, right? Or as teacher and student." Korra's hands slid down from Lin's neck to rest on her chest, just sitting there, not pushing for anything more. "That wouldn't be weird."

"No, I guess not." She considered the option, trying to ignore the way Korra's fingers rested lightly on the curves of her breasts. "We'll see. I won't rule it out."

"Okay, cool." Korra leaned up to kiss her again, this time a little more forcefully, drawing it out as tongues became involved. It was nothing like kissing Tenzin had been. Korra was clumsy, not very practiced, but she had something that Tenzin never did. A spark. A real spark. One that sent her heart fluttering and her body aching for more. One Lin had tried to convince herself did not matter for a relationship with Tenzin. The Chief arched her back slightly, breaking away as Korra's hand moved so that they were no longer just resting on her chest, but cupping her breasts.

"Korra."

"Mhm?" The girl placed her lips on Lin's now exposed neck.

"Do not leave a mark."

"I won't."

Lin let Korra touch her for a while longer, making sure to ensure she was not the only one receiving pleasure, before gently removing the girl's hands, ignoring her protests. "Any more of that, and I won't be able to stop myself."

"That was the idea," Korra grumbled.

"I have work to do, Korra. And we're waiting, remember?"

Korra sighed in exasperation. "You want to wait. I never said I did." She did not let Lin push her off, pressing herself even closer to the older woman. "It's kind of a decision that should involve both of us, right? It's my decision, too. Not just yours." Lin knew that Korra was right, but she still felt that this was the right choice, though it was hard to reconcile with her wish that Korra acted like and was treated like an adult.

"Korra. It's not that I don't want to, because, believe me, I do." Lin sighed. "I just want to make sure that the feelings you have for me are not a result of our…intimacy. Sometimes it can be hard to separate them. Especially when you don't have the experience to fall back on."

"I understand that, Lin. I had the talk, you know. Mom covered all that." She put her hands low on Lin's hips. "I'm not stupid."

"Of course you're not. I never thought that." Lin tried to think of a way to explain her reasoning without making it seem like she was taking Korra's choice away from her. "It has nothing to do with that. Even the brightest people can make mistakes when it comes to things like this. It's complicated, and it's okay to be confused sometimes. I just want to make sure that you don't confuse lust for…for something else." She was careful not to use the word 'love.' Teenagers tended to jump on that word, even when they really did not understand what it truly meant. "Give you time to figure out what your real feelings are."

"I know what they are." Korra looked into her face. "I want to be with you. I want to have sex with you. I want to eat at real restaurants with you, and talk with you about how your day was and how my day was, and I want to watch you sleep and I want to tell you how pretty you are." She kissed Lin, who felt her resolve crumbling. "I know the difference." Lin looked down at her for a moment before swallowing and nodding.

"Okay. I,,,I'll trust you." Lin tried to get control over her breathing again. Every time Korra kissed her, it was as intense as the last. "But tonight, I really do have a lot of work to do."

"Alright. I understand." She finally let go of the older woman. "Work is important. You should do that. And I'll….I'll do…something…. else."

"I have books," Lin offered. She really had not thought about what Korra could do while she finished up her reports.

"Oh, goodie."

"There are several on the art of metalbending you might find useful."

"So now I have to study?"

"You don't have to do anything," Lin said, walking to the other room to work on her reports. "But it might help." She pulled the books out of the bookshelf and handed them to Korra. "Read them, don't read them. But don't complain next lesson. There's a lot of useful stuff in there."

"I'll read it." She settled on the couch next to Lin, leaning against the older woman as they both worked. It was….nice. Lin had seen a lot of Korra over the last few days, but not in this way. It had always been with Tenzin, both of them being careful to keep a professional distance. Lin had always made sure to stand next to Tenzin and not Korra, to address Tenzin when possible, to not look at Korra every chance she got like she wanted. Every moment she had been on edge, making sure there were no slip ups while still concentrating on the task at hand.

So she reveled in the fact that she was just sitting in her living room next to the girl, going over reports while Korra read. Just…existing together. Occasionally, Korra would ask her to clarify a point that the book made, which was easy seeing as her mother had written it. Or dictated it as it were. Lin found herself asking Korra what she thought of certain aspects of the reports, enjoying her less than eloquent input.

"Wow, people really do some stupid things in this city," she commented as Lin read her an incident report about a man who had tried to claim he was the actual reincarnation of Aang to garner money from innocent bystanders. "Was he even a bender?"

"Not at all," Lin said. "I was surprised by how many people fell for it." Korra laughed and then yawned. It was getting pretty late, and Lin knew that Korra needed more sleep than she did. "Alright. Time for bed."

"I'm not tired yet," Korra said through another yawn.

"Obviously." She put her reports down, and pulled Korra up to lead her to the bedroom. "You're sleeping now."

"Only if you are, too."

"I am." Lin handed Korra a nightshirt, and appreciated the view as the Avatar stripped down, leaving her completely naked for a moment. Instead of letting her eyes linger, she did the same thing, knowing that Korra was watching.

"Lin, please." Korra had her bottom lip between her teeth and a look of such intense need on her face that Lin almost dropped the shirt she had been holding.

"You need to sleep," she managed, her voice higher than she would have liked.

"Come on, Lin. I know you want to."

"No."

"Please?" The girl stuck out her lower lip in an adorable pout that had Lin's resolve wavering.

"Stop it."

"Liiiinnn." Korra looked up at her with those polar bear puppy eyes, and Lin knew she was a goner.

"Fine. But no complaining in the morning when you're tired and have to get up early."

"Promise!" She enthusiastically threw her shirt off, and Lin blinked, surprised by the action. Well, that was one way to do it. Korra kissed Lin, who had no choice but to circle her arms around the girl's naked back, her fingers splaying over the muscular plains. She let one trail down to rest on Korra's firm rear, squeezing lightly, loving how it made the girl groan.

"You have a nice ass, too," she said against Korra's lips. "Very nice."

"Why thank you, Chief." Korra's fingers tugged on the bottom of Lin's shirt. "Take this off. I want to see you." Lin complied, tossing the garment in the corner and moaning as Korra's hands immediately found her breasts. "I really like these," the girl said, lowering her head to take one in her mouth.

"Spirits, Korra," she gasped. "Are you sure I was your first?"

"I'm a fast learner." The Avatar smirked at her before returning to her task. Soon, she had maneuvered them so that Lin was on the bed on her back, Korra straddling her. Lin could very well feel the girl's heated core against the skin of her lower abdomen, already slick. It was incredible how responsive Korra's body was. Lin did not even think the Avatar was conscious of the way her hips rocked slightly to create some friction for herself as she lavished Lin's breasts with kisses. The older woman moaned deep in her throat, tugging Korra's hair loose from its ponytail so that she could run her fingers through it. Soon, Korra was kissing lower and lower, her lips trailing down Lin's stomach, finally coming to a stop between her legs.

"Can I…can I put my mouth there like you did for me?"

"If you want to. You don't have to." Lin very much wanted Korra's mouth there, but she would never pressure the girl to do something she was not comfortable doing.

"I want to. I'm just not sure what to do."

"Just do what you think would feel good to you," Lin said, glad that Korra did not have a problem communicating in bed. Tenzin had always been so uptight. It had been difficult to ever get him to tell her when she was doing something he liked or did not like, and in return, he had always been embarrassed when Lin let him know when he was doing something she did not care for. She really wondered sometimes how he had managed to actually impregnate Pema four times.

"Okay, but tell me if you want something different." Korra looked up at her. "You're so good at this, and I want to be able to make sure I'm the best I can be."

"I'll let you know." She would have added more, but soon Korra's lips made contact with her sex and all coherent thought was lost. Damn, when that girl put her mind to something, she really did not play around. Remembering that Korra had wanted instruction, Lin tried to make a point of directing her when she thought it necessary. "To the left, Korra," Lin managed, and the Avatar adjusted instantly. Part of Lin was very excited to see what Korra would be able to do when she gained more confidence in bed. She was already showing a lot of promise. Perhaps she was a perfectionist in certain things.

"Inside. Inside me now," Lin demanded. Tenzin had always complained that Lin was too bossy and pushy in bed, but she really would not apologize for knowing what she wanted and for going after it.

"With….my fingers?" Or….?"

"Either. Doesn't matter. Just do it."

Korra grinned at her insistence and eased two fingers inside Lin, making the curling motion that Lin had used on her. It was very impressive that she had been so aware their first time.

"Yes, right there." Lin threw her head back and let her hips roll with Korra's motions, letting out a strangled gasp as the younger woman added her mouth back into the equation. It was not long before Lin cried out her release, and this time Korra knew when to stop, giving Lin one last swipe of her tongue before crawling up the older woman's body to rest her head on Lin's chest.

"Was that okay?"

"More than okay." Lin closed her eyes, trying to stop panting. Korra stroked her breast lightly, and Lin shivered. "Give me a moment and I'll do you. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Then I can't even imagine how great your tits were when you were young," Korra said, kissing the breast she had been stroking. "Cause they are really awesome as it is."

"What is your obsession with my breasts?"

"I just really like them! I like tits. And yours are the best I've seen."

"How many breasts have you actually seen?"

"You know…some. I've seen some."

"Whose?"

"People's."

"People's?"

"Yeah. People's."

"Your own don't count," Lin said, running her had through Korra's hair.

"I've seen others!"

"Okay. Sure."

"I have!"

"I believe you."

"I used to go ice swimming sometimes and one girl said I wasn't tough enough to skinny dip and then I dared her to do it with me. So there!"

"How impressive."

"I've seen Asami in a bathing suit, and that didn't leave much to the imagination."

Lin frowned. "When did you see Asami in a bathing suit?"

"Oh, I was visiting Mako and Bolin." Korra made a disgusted face. "I can't believe they trust her over me."

"It happens. Mako is trying to be a good boyfriend." Lin was sure that Korra was right about Sato being involved somehow in the Equalists. He had seemed too shady when she had interviewed him earlier that week, and there was something a little too convenient about all his excuses. But she could do nothing more without proper proof. "And really, there's not much evidence to make him think otherwise."

"Yeah, but he's being stupid." Korra snuggled closer to her, tucking her head under Lin's chin. "But you believe me, right?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be running around the city trying to find the connection if I didn't." Lin knew she had to tread lightly. Any wrong move would result in her dismissal. But she had a responsibility to her city. And she trusted Korra.

"Yeah, thank you for that, Lin. I appreciate you having faith in me." She took a deep breath and Lin though that they would be moving further into more serious conversation. "Anyway, so I've almost seen Asami's breasts. And yours are better." Korra would obviously not be distracted from her assessment of Lin's chest. The older woman was glad for that. She was tired of talking about Equalists. In her bed with her…..lover, she wanted to be distracted from all that.

"I highly doubt that mine are better than a seventeen year old's." But she smiled as Korra kissed her breast again. "Keep going like that, and I'll expect you to continue."

"Gladly!" Korra shifted to straddle Lin again, and the older woman started.

"I was joking, Korra. It's your turn."

"I don't mind." She smiled down at Lin. "If you want to go again, I'd be happy to accommodate."

"That's not necessary, Korra." Lin pulled her down and flipped them so that she was on top. "And just so you know, I do enjoy your breasts, too." She leaned down to give one a gentle kiss. "You're beautiful."

Korra bit her lip sheepishly. "Thanks."

"I mean it." Lin slipped a hand between them, but paused before continuing. "Korra, I want you to remember that you can tell me to stop at any time. No matter what."

"Why would I want you to stop?"

"I just mean in general. It's always okay to say 'no.'"

"Are you going to do this every time?"

Lin stoked her softly, enjoying the way Korra's eyes fluttered shut. "No. I just don't want you to ever feel pressured. Okay?"

"Nnggg. Yeah, okay….Whatever." The girl thrust her hips lightly, causing Lin's fingers to slip inside. "Oh, yes, right there, Lin." She groaned and threw her head back. "Can you, you know, do the tongue thing again?"

"I can do whatever you like. Just tell me how you want it, Korra." She kept up her strong strokes with her fingers while lowering her mouth to let her tongue do as Korra instructed. The girl brought her hands down to hold Lin's head in place, her fingers tightening in the older woman's hair.

"Can you….uh….mmm….can you do more of that….but harder?"

"Of course." Lin complied, putting more force behind her thrusts, careful not to be too rough.

"And…and maybe…oh, spirits….another finger?" Korra was panting by now, her hips meeting Lin's thrusts. Again, Lin did as Korra asked, finding it endearing that the girl phrased everything as a request, not like the demands Lin made. As though she was afraid of doing something wrong.

"You don't have to be so tentative with your requests," Lin said as Korra approached her peak.

"O…kay….Unngg….More, Lin….I need more."

Lin grinned and decided to finish the girl off, working her mouth and her fingers together until Korra's body tensed, her muscles seizing up in her release. Lin marveled at the way she spasmed around her fingers. When the Avatar was through, Lin gently eased her fingers out, and kissed Korra gently.

"That was fantastic, Lin," she breathed, her eyes closed tightly. "How did you get so good at this?"

"Practice and observation," Lin informed her.

"Then I think I should practice. A lot."

"There will be time for that later, but right now, you really need some sleep." Lin could tell that Korra was struggled to stay awake. "We'll have time for this again."

"M'kay," Korra mumbled, snuggling up to Lin. The Chief gently pulled the covers out from under Korra and laid them on top of the Avatar before settling back into Korra's arms. She had missed sleeping with someone else. It was a nice change.

She rethought those sentiments, however, when she awoke to her shoulder hitting the floor. For a moment, Lin was unable to make sense of her surroundings. Then, as she saw a dark leg hanging over the side of the bed, she realized that Korra had quite literally kicked her out of bed. Briefly, she just stayed on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, wondering how in the world her life had ended up like this. Then she got up and got back into bed.

The third time that she woke on the floor, Lin knew that they would have to do something about the sleeping arrangements.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **So after this chapter, I won't be posting another one until after the next episode. I want to keep it as canon compliant as possible with this pairing, so I need to know what happens next before I can continue. I know that sucks, but it's important to me as a writer. Anyway, that will give me time to work on my TyZula fic.

* * *

Lin knew they were in trouble when she was unable to bend the massive metal wall that trapped them. It did not respond at all, and she had put everything she had into it.

She knew they were in even worse trouble as Hiroshi Sato explained that the wall and the mechas he had them surrounded with were made out of platinum, a metal so pure that even her renowned mother could not bend it.

Lin bristled at the mention of her mother, but she did not let her anger control her. Instead, she thought only of protecting Korra. That was her job now. Protect Korra, and get them out of here alive and with their bending intact. With her metalbending less effective, she resorted to using traditional earthbending and transforming her armor into a weapon in itself. The long, thick knives that jutted from her wrist guards make quick work of the glass surrounding the cockpit. She knew she should have pulled back just a little, that the points were coming too close to the Equalist's face, but she could not bring herself to do it. If he died, then so be it. He should not have attacked the Chief of Police, a Councilman, and the Avatar. So Lin drove the mecha back and back until it was a smoking pile of useless metal.

She briefly turned to see that her metalbenders were not having much luck. The mechas were too big, too heavy for their cables to handle. She could have earthbended the floor, but she feared for the integrity of the massive mansion above them. There was only so much she could move around before the whole thing would come crashing down around them. It was a great hindrance. And one she paid for when she was not fast enough to get out of the way of one of those giant metal claws. It hit her hard in the back and slammed her down against the unforgiving ground, where Lin lost consciousness.

When she awoke, Tenzin was pulling her up, ushering her into a tunnel that she could only assume Bolin had bended. The Sato girl was with them, and Korra kept looking back at Lin with wide eyes, the concern clear.

"Lin, we have to go," Tenzin was saying, his voice steady despite their situation.

"My men?"

"Can't be helped," he said sadly. Lin cursed harshly, angry with herself for underestimating the Equalists yet again. Perhaps Tarrlok was right. She could no longer perform her duties as Chief. She could not do what she needed to do in that position. Not anymore. Not with the constraints of the law and her status keeping her boxed in. She would have to make a drastic decision. One that had her stomach clenching, but that she knew was the right one. One that would probably make her mother proud.

"Lin?" She looked up, leaning heavily on Tenzin, to see Korra looking at her. "Are you alright?" Her voice quavered, and Lin wondered if she would be able to keep up their ruse. She had already slipped up by calling her 'Lin' instead of 'Chief.' It did not go unnoticed as Tenzin looked between them with narrowed eyes.

"Fine, Avatar," Lin said gruffly, her ribs protesting against the words. She feared that several of them were broken. If that was all that was wrong, she would be lucky. It had been a hard hit and she was not as young as she used to be. Her chest felt tight, and she sincerely hoped there was no internal bleeding. She knew that she needed to lie down soon, to avoid shifting her ribs around. If they were indeed broken, then they needed to be stabilized before they punctured anything. Namely her lungs. That would be bad.

"You're not fine!" Korra's voice went shrill, and her eyes were wide with worry. Lin pressed a hand to her side, tightening the other one around Tenzin as her feet stumbled over the uneven ground. Dammit, she should never have so much trouble navigating the earth. It was her element. "You're really hurt."

"I'll deal with it," Lin hissed, willing Korra to shut up. The girl was going to blow their cover, and Lin was not prepared for that. They had not been together long enough for that. Not even close. She was not secure in their relationship yet. It was much too soon. And she could not do it here, in front of Tenzin and those other teenagers. Not when she was pretty sure she was going to need medical attention rather soon. It was too much. "I'll be fine, Korra." She had not mean for her voice to sound so harsh, especially when she knew that the young Avatar was only worried about her wellbeing.

Korra flinched and drew back to walk with Bolin, helping him keep the tunnel he had dug stable. The four teenagers lead the way back outside the secret workshop. That was when Lin's legs gave out, and Tenzin had to catch her. She let out a small yelp when his arms pressed against her ribs, and she knew for certain that a few were broken. The bones had slid over each other.

"Lin, I'm going to have to carry you," Tenzin said apprehensively. He knew how she reacted to help.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Stop being so stubborn."

She glared at him, but allowed Tenzin to hoist her into his arms. It was incredibly degrading to have to be carried like that in front of Korra and her friends. The Avatar looked back at her, biting her lip, looking as though she really wanted to say something, but not knowing if she should. Lin refused to look at her, turning her face into Tenzin's shoulder as he carried her to the waiting airship. Once inside, he gently laid her down, where she bit back a hiss. Korra stood with her friends, talking quietly to Mako, both of them looking at Asami occasionally. It seemed as though their relationship was being repaired, for which Lin was glad. She wanted Korra to have friends her own age.

It was with some pain that she explained to Tenzin that she was going to turn in her resignation the next day. He looked startled, but knew her well enough to know that he could not change her mind. She pushed herself into a sitting position, one hand pressed against her injured left side, her hair disheveled and falling in her face.

Korra caught sight of her as Mako walked over to comfort Asami. Lin felt terrible for the girl, losing everything like that. She could not imagine what it must be like to realize that her father was so involved in the Equalist movement. The girl would need her friends more than ever, and Lin hoped that she and Korra would bond, despite the pang of jealousy that shot through her at the thought. If she wanted to, Asami could very well steal Korra from her. Another one taken from her grasp. The thought was too painful for her to dwell upon, and she swung her legs over the edge of the bunk.

"Lin, what are you doing?" Korra's angry voice carried to her.

"Getting up. What does it look like?"

"You need to lie down." Korra marched to her side, brushing past a confused Tenzin. "And you need to let me heal you."

"I'm fine, Avatar." She made sure to make her voice cross and use Korra's title, reducing any familiarity between them. However, Korra's face screwed up in something akin to anger, and she pointed her finger at Lin.

"No, you listen here, Lin!" All four of the other occupants turned to watch them as Korra's voice rose. "You are so infuriatingly stubborn. You've obviously gotten hurt pretty bad, and I'm a healer. It would be stupid of you not to let me heal you."

"Korra," she said warningly, furrowing her eyes and tilting her head, trying to pull the Avatar back before she made a mistake they would both regret. "I'm-"

"Hush!"

The look on Tenzin's face would have been comical had Lin not been so taken aback herself.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Korra barreled on. "It doesn't work like that!"

"I am still Chief of Police," Lin said. "At least until tomorrow. So I can and I will tell you what to do."

"That's no kind of relationship, Lin!"

"Korra, you shut your mouth right now before you say something you cannot take back." Lin glanced at Tenzin, who had his eyebrows so close together that Lin feared they may touch. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she knew that she had to bring this conversation back around. "You are treading on thin ice, girl." And she knew then that she had made a mistake.

"Girl?" Korra's voice was strangled with hurt and anger. "Is that how it's going to be?"

"Korra, I didn't mean-"

"In front of everyone else, I'm nothing but a nuisance?" Her chest rose and fell rapidly. "You really do think that I'm just a little girl?"

"Korra-"

"And do you really have no problem speaking to me like that? Hurting me like that?"

Lin could see this was unraveling quickly. "Korra, please, I was just-"

"Lin, I can't. I can't have you talk to me like that." She wrapped her arms around herself, and Lin closed her eyes briefly.

"Korra, I'm sorry." She had to decide if she wanted to save this budding relationship, or protect her slowly recovering friendship with Tenzin. The choice was not that hard. "I misspoke. You know that's not how I feel." She looked up into Korra's eyes. "You know that." The girl briefly closed those eyes and nodded.

"I know."

"What is going on?" Tenzin asked, though Lin could see him working it out in his head, the gears turning.

"None of your concern," Lin snapped, regretting it as her ribs protested. "Shit."

"Please, Lin," Korra pressed. "Let me heal you." Her big blue eyes were so wide and so pleading. She leaned down next to Lin, her hands already on the older woman's body in such a familiar way that the others started with surprise.

"Not here, Korra."

"Fine, but you're delusional if you think I'm letting you go home alone tonight."

"Korra, you have to come back to Air Temple Island," Tenzin said. "I cannot risk you being too far away right now." Lin thought what was more likely was that he did not want to be stuck with three unknown teenagers without Korra there to make things les awkward.

"I'm not leaving you alone." She spoke directly to Lin, ignoring Tenzin.

"Tenzin is right, Korra," the soon to be ex-Chief of Police said. "You should go back with him."

"No way. I'm not…I can't…." She took a deep breath. "I almost lost you tonight." The words went straight to Lin's heart, and she could not even bring herself to be angry with the girl for saying something so incriminating. It did not help that she also had her hand on top of Lin's, holding tight to the older woman's fingers. "I was so scared when you got knocked out."

"I'm alright, Korra," she said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Lin, what is this?" Tenzin demanded, looking between them, and she could see on his face that he knew what was going on.

"I think you've figured that out," she said, letting the irritation creep into her voice.

"No, I don't think so because what I have figured out could not possibly be the truth."

"Lin, I think we should just go ahead and say it," Korra suggested. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Lin nodded, giving the girl free reign to do as she saw fit. Korra took a deep breath and turned to face Tenzin. "Lin's not just teaching me metalbending on the days I stay with her. We're….we're having sex, too." Lin sighed and rubbed her temple. There were so many ways that Korra could have phrased that. Why did she have to choose that particular way? It was not exactly the most delicate option. Tenzin froze for several seconds, as though he was having trouble processing that information. The three teenagers wore similar expressions. Asami was more contemplative, but Bolin and Mako looked like Korra had grown two heads.

"E-excuse me?" Lin had not heard Tenzin's voice be so shrill since he had gone through puberty.

"I don't think it's that difficult of a concept," she said, stepping in to help Korra. "You knew my preferences long ago-"

"She's a….Lin I can't believe….How could you…." Tenzin sputtered out several fragments, his face growing redder with each one. "She is a _child._"

"She is a consenting adult," Lin corrected, keeping her composure. She knew things could get ugly very quickly. Her fights with Tenzin had been legendary back when they were together.

"She's seventeen!"

"She's right here," Korra interjected. "And she would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like she wasn't here!" Tenzin turned to her.

"I'll deal with you later, young lady. But right now, I have a bone to pick with Lin." He turned back, dismissively cutting Korra off. "How you could you take advantage of her like this?"

"I was hardly the one taking advantage," Lin said, remembering that Korra was always the one pushing for more. "And I'll not have you dismiss her like that."

"You're old enough to be her mother!"

"Don't talk to me about age differences," Lin snapped. "Don't you dare bring that up."

"Is that what this is about? Pema? Spirits, Lin, I thought we were past this?"

Lin scoffed. "Believe it or not, this has nothing to do with you or your wife. I make my decisions without you in mind!"

"Lin tried to resist, Tenzin," Korra said, placing an arm protectively around Lin's shoulders. "She told me that she was too old, but I wanted to do this. It was my decision."

"Lin should have never given in!" Tenzin looked as though he was about to burst a blood vessel. "You are fifty years old!"

"Thank you, Tenzin," Lin sneered. "I do so much appreciate you yelling that out for everyone."

"This is not the time for your sarcasm, Lin! This is a serious matter!"

"You don't think I know that? Do you really think that I would just jump into this willy nilly?"

"Obviously I don't know you as well as I thought. The Lin I know would never take advantage of a confused teenager to satisfy her own….needs."

"If you really think that I am taking advantage of a teenager, that I would do something like that, then you don't know me at all." Lin was having trouble now keeping her own temper in check. She had expected him to react poorly, but she had not been prepared for such allegations. Not from him. "We, Korra and I, have had lengthy discussions about our relationship and about whether or not she is ready for this, and whether or not she understands what this would mean for both of us. Do not assume anything about us. Despite the age gap, we are still both consenting adults."

"I don't understand." Bolin looked between them, his brows furrowed. "Korra, you're….you like girls?"

"I….yeah."

"But, I saw you kissing Mako?"

"What?" Asami and Lin both snapped their heads up to look at their respective partners. Mako glared at Bolin, but Korra quickly turned to Lin.

"It was before we were together," she said hurriedly. "I was just making sure, because if I felt nothing with him, then I could be sure that you were the one I wanted. And I did. I felt nothing. I only want you, Lin."

"I wish you had told me about this," Lin said, but she knew now was not the time.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You…You kissed Korra?" Asami, the poor girl, was much more distressed by the news. It was not fair that it came on top of everything else she had gone through.

"Asami, it just happened. It…it was a mistake, and we both regretted it." Ah, so this had not happened before Mako started dating Asami. That would complicate their relationship, and Lin felt a moment of pride in Korra. Instead of immediately glaring at Bolin for revealing her secret, her first reaction had been to assure Lin of her faithfulness. Mako was such a teenage boy. Lin did not know him well enough to speak for his character, but he seemed cocky and arrogant, as though the choices he made were all the right ones and it was someone else's fault when things went wrong.

"I can't believe…you kissed her?" She looked at Korra. "You kissed him? Even when you knew he was with me?"

"Asami, I am so sorry," Korra said, getting up. She did, indeed, look sorrier than Mako. "It was before I got to know you. I thought you were just using him some way, but now I know you're a really awesome person, and I hate that I hurt you that way."

"I….I think I need to be alone for a while." She backed away, snatching her hand back from Mako when he tried to stop her, and went to stand by the window again, her shoulders hunched.

"Thanks a lot, Bolin," Mako snapped.

"Hey, it's not his fault," Korra countered. "We made the mistake, not him, so lay off!"

"I think we're missing the most important thing here," Bolin chimed in. "Korra is dating the Chief of Police."

"Yes, that is the more important issue," Tenzin agreed, his voice grown cold and hard. "Korra, I'm afraid I am going to have to ban you from leaving Air Temple Island."

"What? You can't do that!"

"That's ridiculous," Lin spat.

"It's for your own safety. I was wrong in thinking that you were responsible enough to make your own decisions. And you, Lin, are banned from the Island unless on official business."

Lin growled low in her throat. "How dare you make that kind of decision. This has nothing to do with you."

"Korra is my responsibility, so it has everything to do with me!"

"You cannot make this choice for her," Lin said, realizing that she was shouting now. "You cannot expect her to be the Avatar and make responsible choices if you refuse to let her be an adult!"

"She's not an adult! She is still a child, albeit one with immense responsibility on her shoulders." He clenched his fist by his side, his whole body shaking. "You are not to see her again. I cannot allow it."

"Allow it? _Allow it_?" Lin could not believe her ears. "You think you have the authority to tell me what I am _allowed_ to do?" She tried to stand, but Korra put a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her down.

"He can't," she said simply, glaring at Tenzin. "I travelled all the way here from the Southern Water Tribe all on my own. I've faced Amon on my own. Lin has saved my life several times, and I trust her completely. She is not, nor would she ever, take advantage of me. If you are not going to let her on Air Temple Island, then I will just have to take my things and stay with her." Lin looked up at her with some wonderment.

"Korra, you don't have to."

"Yes I do. I'm not going to let you go now that I've finally gotten you." She kept her eyes on Tenzin, face as serious as Lin had ever seen it. "I won't be going back with you if you're not going to let me see Lin." Mako and Bolin both looked uncomfortable. It would be awkward for them to return with Tenzin without Korra. "Either you let her see me on the island, or I go home with her tonight."

"Your airbending, Korra," Lin said, remembering that she would not be able to master it without Tenzin. "You can't abandon that."

"It can wait."

"No it can't. If you put me before your training, then you'll never unlock that chakra." Both Tenzin and Korra looked at her strangely. "What? I paid attention to the stories Aang used to tell. Your Avatar training comes first. It will always come first."

"But Lin-"

"We'll figure something out," she said. "Tenzin won't be able to keep you locked up forever. You should go back with him. Help Mako and Bolin and Asami get situated. I'll be fine."

"At least let me heal you."

"Alright." She lay back, and let Korra pull off her armor, as Korra had done the night before in her office, though with entirely different intentions.

"I'm glad you're seeing some sense," Tenzin said stiffly.

"Shut up, Twinkle Jr." She had not used the nick name in years, but it just dropped from her tongue so easily in her annoyance.

"Twinkle Jr?" Korra repeated, pausing as she lifted Lin's shirt to reveal a horrible blossoming of bruises along the older woman's back and left side.

"Lin!"

"Just something my mother used to call him," Lin clarified. "And I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it for you, Korra." She let her expression soften ever so slightly, only enough that Tenzin and Korra would be able to tell. "This is more important. You can't put me first."

"But Lin-"

"I know, Korra." Lin faced Tenzin, her face growing hard once more. "I expect to be allowed to see my girlfriend when I want, so long as it does not interfere with her training. I expect that you will not keep her locked up where she can't come visit me if she has the proper protection. You are not in charge of either of us."

"I can't let you continue with this preposterous behavior!"

"How is a committed monogamous relationship between two adults preposterous?" Lin quirked an eyebrow at him, motioning for Korra to continue with her healing. The girl nodded, laying her hands on Lin's injuries. Almost immediately, the tightness and pain lessened.

"It's not, but she is not an adult."

"She is of consenting age," Lin said, trying not to close her eyes as Korra's hands passed over her skin. "She understands what it means to have a relationship with me, and she and I are on the same page in what we want, not that it's any of your business."

"You can't expect me to be okay with this." Lin could tell that she was going to win this argument. She had years of experience, and she knew when Tenzin was about to give in.

"Frankly, I don't care if you're okay with it as long as you don't get in my way." She looked at the young Avatar who had just finished healing her. "And I don't want you to try and guilt Korra into making a decision she does not want to make when I am not there. That's all I want. That and getting my metalbenders back. Isn't that more important right now? Protecting the city?"

"I…well, yes, I suppose so-"

"And so long as my relationship with Korra does not distract her from performing her Avatar duties, then you have no reason to object. Don't think that you hold the moral high ground here, Tenzin. You don't."

"Whoa, what's with the old people?" Bolin stage whispered to his brother. Even Asami had turned to listen to them.

"None of your business," Tenzin and Lin snapped at the same time.

"Tenzin left Lin for Pema," Korra said quickly, sending Lin an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"Oooohhhhh. I see." Bolin scratched his chin in contemplation. "So Tenzin was with the Chief, and then now he's with Pema and has little airbabies, and the Chief is with you, and Mako is with Asami, but she's mad at him, and I have Pabu. So…. This is really confusing."

"Tenzin," Korra said. "I know this is hard to take in, and it seems really weird, but you of all people should know that you don't chose who you love."

"What?" Lin asked softly, her whole body going numb. It was much too soon for Korra to say things like that. Too soon. Way too soon. If she said thing like that this early, then maybe Lin had been kidding herself in thinking that Korra actually did understand her feelings about the relationship. Maybe Korra had no idea what love was, and she was confusing it with infatuation.

"Oh! I didn't …I meant…..oh crap, Lin….I …..I…." She blushed and looked down. "I….I've…. I never said it because I knew it would freak you out and that you'd say I wasn't ready or didn't know what I was talking about, but I do, Lin. Love you, that is."

"Korra…"

"I don't expect you to say it back. I know….I know you need time for that, and I really had meant to wait. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Lin said. "I….never apologize for loving someone." Because that was all Tenzin had done after admitting that he was in love with Pema. Apologize. Over and over and over and over. So much that Lin hated the words now. "Don't make apologies for how you feel. Just own it." Tenzin flinched at her words.

"Korra, you can't-" He cut himself off, but Lin already knew where he had been heading, and she finally and completely lost her temper.

"Can't love me?" Her voice was shrill and strained, all the years of hurt coming to a head. All the resentment she had tried to let go of exploding in that moment, heedless of her audience. "Is it so hard to believe that someone would want me without some form of coercion? That someone could love me? Do you really think I'm that undesirable?"

"Lin, that's not what I-"

"Of course it is! Didn't you basically say the same thing to me sixteen years ago?" She did not cry. She had promised herself she would never cry over Tenzin, and she had not. "That Pema could give you things that I could not?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"No. You meant that she could give you the children you needed." Lin knew she was losing control, could feel it in the words that tumbled from her mouth, even as she tried to stop them. "Would you have loved me more then? If I could have conceived?"

"Lin, I had a responsibility-"

"Don't. Don't you dare talk to me about responsibility. If you loved her more, then that was fine, but to hide behind your responsibility like that….I had never taken you for a coward, but I was wrong."

"Lin, that's not fair. Ending it with you was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"I'm so sorry that it hurt you so much," she spat, standing now that she was healed, pulling on her armor again, brushing off a shocked and concerned Korra. "I'm so sorry that you have to occasionally feel guilty as you lie in bed with your pretty young wife, in your lovely temple, with you adorable children and your perfect life. I'm so fucking sorry for that, Tenzin." She took a long, rattling breath. "I'm happy with Korra. She's smart and capable, and funny, and she never expects anything from me that I cannot give. She accepts who I am, and what my priorities are. She does not ask me to change who I am. If that is unacceptable to you, then you can just-"

"Lin, please." Korra's soft voice and gentle hand on her arm stopped her from saying what was coming next, and possible irreparably damage her relationship with Tenzin. Lin tore her gaze away from her ex-lover to look at her current one. The compassion and pain in Korra's eyes made Lin swallow hard. "It's alright. I love you, and I don't care if no one else understands." She took Lin's hand in her own and squeezed it hard. "And if you think I should go back with Tenzin, then I will. But only if I know that I'll be able to see you on a regular basis." She turned to look at Tenzin, who was still quite shaken from Lin's verbal assault.

"I….There will be no…sleepovers."

"Mako and Asami are going to be in the same place," Korra complained. "And it's not like Lin can get me pregnant."

"Looks like Mako and Asami are on the rocks," Bolin said, earning another glare from his brother.

"Bo, be quiet."

"I think that if you're going to let Mako and me stay in the same place, then it's not fair to keep Lin away." Asami startled them all by putting in her opinion. "I'm not…I'm not breaking up with Mako. I'm angry with him, but…mistakes happen, and he's been there for me….and I…I can forgive. Both of you. And if Korra loves the Chief, then it's not fair for you to keep them apart, or to put any kind of boundaries on their relationship."

"Thank you, Asami," Korra said.

"I may not get it, but…I know now what it's like to love someone who other people don't approve of, and that you can't help how you feel." She glanced sidelong at Mako, who had the decency to look guilty. Lin did not know what had transpired between him and Korra, but she did hope that his relationship with Asami survived. She was a good girl, and she needed him right now.

"Seems like a seventeen year old can indeed be wiser than someone with fifty years under his belt," Lin said, though her voice held much less hostility than it had before. "I'm not breaking up with Korra because you do not approve, and if I want to spend the night with the woman who loves me, then I will. But I do not want to…throw away our friendship." The last words had been hard to say, but she knew that she would have to give a little to make this work.

"I am still not comfortable with this, Lin."

"I know."

"And I will have to talk with Pema about it."

"Of course," Lin grimaced.

"And don't expect me to be happy about it."

"I don't."

"So long as you give notice to your visits, then I will not stop you from seeing Korra."

"Good, because I would have just snuck out if you did," Korra said. Lin wished they were alone, that she could talk to Korra without an audience. They had so much to discuss. Korra loved her, and Lin did not know if she was ready for that yet, and she did not know how she was supposed to feel. Of course, she knew that it was good to have someone love her, but it also terrified her. It gave her so much power over Korra, but it also meant that Korra had power over her. Because Lin knew that her own feelings for the girl were growing every day, and that she was beginning to …need Korra. And that scared her. They needed to talk about it. They needed to see where the other stood. And Lin wanted very much to kiss Korra and just hold her, because that girl loved her for some reason she could not fathom, and she wanted to revel in that for a while.

"Those are reasonable terms, Tenzin," Lin said, keeping her voice civil. "I appreciate that. We will not…flaunt anything in front of the children."

"Good." Tenzin gave a curt nod and went to stand at the front of the airship, which was beginning its descent into the courtyard at Headquarters. Mako and Bolin also backed off, though Asami stayed for another moment.

"I… I really hope it works out with you two," she said before joining the brothers at the window, leaving Korra and Lin relatively alone. The Avatar looked down at her feet.

"I didn't mean to spring that on you. I meant to wait a few weeks and maybe say it in private so that you wouldn't have to feel awkward or anything if you weren't ready to say it back."

"It's alright." Lin kissed Korra's forehead quickly, trying to convey her own feelings through the contact. "Sometimes we blurt things out in the heat of the moment, but if those feelings are genuine, then there's nothing to apologize or feel bad for."

"They are genuine," Korra said, leaning in to pull Ln into a tight embrace, burying her face in Lin's shoulder. "I love you. I have since before we got together. I….I know you think that it's probably just some teenage thing and that I'll get over it, but I don't think it is. I wanted to wait long so that we would have more time together to base it off of, but….well….I just couldn't let him keep saying thing like that to you. To us. He doesn't know how I feel, and I don't think he knows you as well as he thinks he does."

"Tenzin and I have known each other for a very long time, but you're right. There are things about me that you know that he does not." She pressed her lips to Korra's hair. "Maybe not facts, maybe not my favorite things, but you know me. You know what I need and how to talk to me and what my moods mean. You know me. Who I am. More than he ever did in all the years we've known each other." Korra's arms tightened around her, and Lin sighed. "I…care very much about you, Korra."

"I know. And I promise that I'm going to work hard on my airbending so that I can see you more."

"It will happen when it is supposed to, Korra. I don't know much about airbending, but I know it is not something you can force. But I have faith in you."

"Thank you." Korra pulled back slightly, and kissed Lin, even though Tenzin was watching them out of the corner of his eye, his jaw tightening at their display. "I love you."

"And I will try not to ever let you feel like you're giving me more than I give you," Lin promised. She had felt that way for the last few years of her relationship with Tenzin. They had drifted apart, even as she had tried to get him back. But, as she looked at Korra, Lin thought that it was for the best that she had not worked out with Tenzin. Because the girl in her arms gave her so much more than Tenzin ever had.

And Lin Bei Fong was happy. Despite the situation of the city, despite the danger her metalbenders were in, Lin felt happy with Korra pressed against her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** This chapter really fought me the whole way, so I'm not sure how quality it is. But I wanted to get it posted before tomorrow's episode. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Okay, now be sure to at least try and take it easy for the next few days," Korra instructed her as they stood in Lin's living room after helping the older woman remove her uniform, Tenzin watching disapprovingly from the door. They had dropped by headquarters for a while to gather more forces to take Sato mansion, but by the time they got back, it was abandoned. So Tenzin called some air acolytes to help Asami, Mako, and Bolin pack up their stuff to move to Air Temple Island while he and Korra took Lin home. Lin would have much preferred if Tenzin was not there, seeing as he could not stop glaring at her, but he insisted on coming. To make sure Korra was safe. Of course. Lin needed to talk to Korra, needed to have a long, serious conversation about the Avatar's confession of love. Needed to make sure that she and Korra were on the same page, and that the girl understood why Lin could not say it back yet.

But no. Tenzin decided that he would come with them. She knew exactly why, too.

"I can't, Korra," she said to her lover. "I have to find my metalbenders. It might already be too late." She could hardly stand the thought of them having their bending taken away.

"Lin, you can't help anyone if you hurt yourself further!" Korra protested. "Your injuries were extensive, and you have to rest. You _have _to." She placed her hand on Lin's hip, standing so very close to the older woman. Lin was conscious of Tenzin's eyes on them as she resisted leaning into Korra's touch. "I know you want to save them, Lin, but please, think about how much good you'll do if you get yourself captured or hurt worse because you're not at your best. It's not worth it. We need you. I need you"

"I can't do nothing," Lin hissed, trying her best to keep the conversation between the two of them. "He's going to take their bending, and it's my fault for being reckless and stupid."

"It's not your fault," Korra said, lowering her voice, as well, with a slight glance at Tenzin. "I pushed you into checking it out. I'm sorry, Lin." She gingerly wrapped her arms around Lin. "I'm so sorry." Lin sighed, letting her own arms come up to hold Korra close.

"None of that, Korra," she said into the Avatar's hair. "You were right all along. We needed to know, and it's not your fault that I underestimated Sato." Doggedly not looking at Tenzin, Lin tipped Korra's chin up to kiss her softly. "Do not blame yourself. Do not. I made decisions I should not have, and that is on me. I have to fix this."

"I can't lose you, Lin."

Lin sighed and looked over Korra's head at her ex-lover. "Tenzin, could you step out for a moment?"

"I don't think that's-"

"Please." Lin so rarely used the word that it startled him. "Just for a moment or two." He did not look happy, far from it, but he did step into the hallway, giving them some privacy.

"Korra, what you said back in the airship…." Lin was unsure how to broach this subject without turning it into an argument, or making Korra feel like she was doing something wrong.

"That I love you?" Korra did not look up at Lin, keeping her eyes firmly downcast, focused on the hollow of Lin's neck.

"Yes, that." Lin took a deep breath. "I just…I know you said that you're sure but-"

"Lin, please don't." Korra looked up into her eyes then. "I know how I feel. I know because when that mecha threw you, and you hit the floor and didn't move, and I thought…. I thought for a moment that you were ….dead ….I…. I can't even describe how I felt. It was only a moment, because I knew that it would take more than that to…. to kill you. But I was so scared, and I knew what my feelings were. Because I couldn't imagine a world without you, my life without you. And I have been thinking it for a while now, that I love you. At first I thought it was stupid, just a little crush because of how awesome you are. That was back before I knew you."

Lin waited quietly for Korra to finish. She knew they had to do this. That she had to know what Korra was thinking.

"And then we bumped into each other a few times at various functions, and all I wanted was for you to like me. I wanted your approval, and maybe a smile or a laugh or anything." Korra was no longer looking at her. Instead her eyes were locked on a spot on the wall behind Lin, her hands still resting on Lin's hips. "And when you came up to me at Tarrlok's party for me, and said that I didn't deserve any of it, I… it hurt more than I thought it would. So much more. Because then I knew that you hated me, and that you'd never want me that way I wanted you."

Lin's chest tightened as Korra spoke, and she hated herself a little bit. Because at the time she had only seen Korra as a stuck up, privileged threat to her city and not as the person she was. The person who only wanted to help the people of Republic City, who only wanted to be the best Avatar she could be. The girl who had the weight of the world on her shoulders. And all Lin had done was make her feel like she was nothing.

"Spirits, Korra," she breathed, holding the girl closer. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize how that would…I'm sorry."

"S'okay, Lin." Korra took a few more moments to breathe before continuing. "But then, then at the pro bending match, I saw a different side of you. And I loved you. I knew that I did. Because you were so fierce, and beautiful, and you didn't let anyone tell you what to do, and you're just so perfect."

"I'm not, Korra," Lin insisted. "I am far from perfect. You can't think that of me because if you do, I'll only let you down."

"I know. I know, I just meant that you're…you're everything I want."

"I can't….I can't say that back to you, Korra." It hurt Lin to feel Korra stiffen in her arms like that, but she barreled on anyway. "I mean the love part. You are…. I don't know what I want anymore. I had thought….. after Tenzin, that I would always be alone, and I had accepted that. I never thought I would find anyone, and now I have you. And I've been very happy with you even if it's just been for a little while. But I can't say that yet. I can't. And I need you to understand that. I need you to not look hurt when I don't say it back, because that would hurt me, too. I need time, Korra. I need time before I'll be able to say that."

"Okay." Korra kissed her throat gently. "I understand. And I do love you, Lin. I do, and I'll do whatever I need to do to make sure this works."

"You shouldn't keep Tenzin waiting," Lin said. "He'll be worried that we're doing something inappropriate."

"Lin, promise me you'll at least consider taking it easy?"

"Fine. I'll consider it," Lin said. She extracted herself from Korra's arms. "Now you should go. And Korra, I'm sure he'll have a lot to say on the way back. Don't let him guilt you into anything. And if he gets pushy, then you tell him what you just told me, okay? I know it's not fair to have to justify ourselves like that, or to share your feelings to someone who has no business hearing that, but it might be the only way."

"Okay." Korra kissed Lin again before leaving, giving the older woman one last longing look as she followed Tenzin back down the hall. Lin shut the door behind them and took a moment to let her body sag, the weight of the night finally taking its toll. Her metalbenders might have already had their bending taken away, and Korra was right. She could not do anything about it. It still hurt just to move, and she needed to rest and recover. So she made herself a cup of tea and then went to bed. Alone.

To her great surprise, she missed having Korra next to her. The girl had only stayed over a few times, but Lin had somehow become accustomed to her. The apartment seemed empty without Korra, and Lin spent most of the night staring at her ceiling. Her ribs still ached and she could not find a comfortable position. Perhaps if she had a warm body pressed against her she would have been able to rest. Instead, she tossed and turned, wincing every time she moved.

The morning brought about a trip to headquarters to officially hand in her resignation. Saikhan tried to talk her out of it, but she just wished him luck and told him not to trust Tarrlok. She spent the rest of the day at home, going over her maps of the city, trying to pinpoint where Amon might have taken her metalbenders. It was probably useless, and she had already been trying to find Amon for months now, but she could not stand doing nothing. She did not go to Saikhan's induction, unable to face the city she felt she had let down. So she was surprised when a knock came at her door.

With a grunt, she pushed herself off the couch to answer. The door revealed Korra and Tenzin. Lin did not know who she had been expecting, but her current lover and her former lover were not it.

"Korra? What are you doing here?"

"We went to Saikhan's induction, and since we were in the city, I made Tenzin stop here," Korra explained, pushing her way past Lin without an invitation. As if she owned the place. Lin stepped aside so that Tenzin could follow.

"Lin."

"Tenzin."

The air between them was icy and tense, so Lin turned away from him to address Korra.

"How was it?"

"Lot of pomp and all that," Korra said, plopping down on the couch. Apparently, she was planning on staying a while. Lin looked at Tenzin questioningly, but he scowled and shrugged. "And Tarrlok was there gloating. I mean, it was awful. Saikhan is turning over everything involving Amon to him."

"What?" Lin could not believe her ears. She had handpicked Saikhan, trained him through the years. She trusted the man like she trusted herself. He was her right hand man, her confidant, her friend. And now he was just handing all her hard work over to Tarrlok? Just like that? He had not even been in charge for a full day. "He _what?_"

Korra winced and then shrugged apologetically. "He's referring to Tarrlok for everything to do with the Equalists. I'm sorry, Lin." Lin looked to Tenzin for confirmation.

"I'm afraid it's true."

Lin had assumed she would feel rage, but instead she felt so incredibly tired. She sat heavily next to Korra. "This is a nightmare," she said. "I trusted him to take care of things in my absence." Korra rested a hand on her knee, squeezing lightly. "He was my most valuable officer. I was sure he would have more of a backbone than this."

"I don't know if he had a choice, Lin," Tenzin said stiffly. "Tarrlok has so much sway over the council. Perhaps he has something over Saikhan, too."

"Saikhan is an honorable man," Lin protested. "There's nothing he could have done that would give Tarrlok something to use against him." Korra tilted her brows and leaned into Lin as Tenzin shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe it was just an act for Tarrlok and the public?" she suggested. "Maybe he's going to do what he wants when Tarrlok's not looking?"

"I doubt it," Lin sighed, resting her hand over Korra's. There was no reason to hide anymore, though she would try and be respectful of Tenzin's….reservations. She did not want to alienate him further. "That's no his style."

"No, it's more yours." Korra smile wryly at her. "I know why you resigned, but Lin, it's really not good without you."

"Korra, I have to do this my way," Lin said. "I can do more good without having to worry about the constraints of being Chief."

"I know. I just…. It would be easier if it were you that we had to deal with." Korra leaned in to kiss Lin's cheek chastely. Tenzin cleared his throat, but Korra did not look shamed when she pulled back.

"You think I'd be easier, huh?" Lin raised a brow.

"Well, considering that I'm sleeping with-"

"Korra!" Tenzin's face had gone red, and a vein in his neck was straining.

"Aw, come on, Tenzin," the Avatar complained. "It was just a little joke."

"I don't appreciate you flaunting your….relationship like that." He said the word with distaste, which had Korra's jaw set.

"I thought I explained it to you last night!"

"You made a very impressive argument, that's true," he conceded, and Lin wondered what exactly Korra had said to him. "But that does not mean I am condoning this behavior. I can't do anything about this, but I won't pretend to accept it."

"No one asked you to," Lin snapped. "I won't have you come into my home and tell my lover what she can and cannot say to me."

"I did not have to let her come here," Tenzin retorted. "But I did."

"Only because you knew I would sneak off anyway," Korra said.

"Korra, don't do that," Lin warned. "It's not safe for you to be out alone. Please don't do that just to see me."

"But Lin, I hate not being able to see you when I want." The Avatar turned her eyes fully on Lin's face. "It's not fair. We haven't done anything wrong."

"I know. But your safety is so much more important." Her hand came up to cup Korra's face gently. "It's not worth it, Korra. We'll have plenty of time when all this is over."

Korra sighed heavily, leaning her face into Lin's hand. "I just….ugh. We need time to talk and stuff."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Lin agreed, and she knew exactly what Korra meant by 'stuff.' "We do still have quite a bit to discuss."

"Korra, we should be going," Tenzin cut back in.

"Why? I don't have anything to do," Korra said, turning away from Lin. "You're just uncomfortable, and that's not fair. You get to see Pema every day. Same for Mako and Asami. No one's putting restraints on your time together."

"That's different, Korra, and you know it! Pema and I are married, and have been for twelve years."

"Don't remind me," Lin muttered.

"Lin, stop trying to poison Korra against Pema and me!"

Lin looked up at him, aghast. "Is that what you think I'm doing? Trying to turn her against you? How many times do I have to explain to you that this is not about you, it is not about us, and it is not about Pema! This is about _me._ This is about me and Korra. This is about me actually finding someone who wants to be with me, and about me maybe getting back some of the happiness that you took from me!" She was yelling now, and Korra had backed off, flinching at Lin's raised voice. "I don't give a pigeon-rat's ass about your approval, but I can't even believe that you think I would try to turn Korra against you. That I would try to sabotage that relationship." Lin sighed, lowering her voice again. "Do you really think that I would willingly throw away our years of friendship?"

Tenzin deflated and looked down. "No. No, I don't think that. I just…Lin, you have to understand what this looks like from my perspective. I'm just trying to protect Korra."

"I understand that, but do you think that I would do anything that I thought would hurt her?"

"Not purposefully," Tenzin admitted. "But this….relationship could end up hurting you both. Can't you see how foolish it is?"

"Tenzin, I am trying my best to be understanding, but if you keep talking like you know what there is between me and Korra, then I will not be able to hold onto my temper." Lin pinned him with one of her trademark glares while Korra put a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her calm. "This is none of your concern."

"It's alright, Lin," Korra said softly, squeezing her hand lightly. "I love you, and no one's going to change that. I know what I feel, which I explained to both of you."

"Korra, please-"

"Shut it, Tenzin," Lin snapped. "How about _you_ stop trying to poison Korra against _me_? If I am who she wants, then you should respect that. Didn't I show you that same respect when you left me?"

"You tried to have Pema arrested! You said the charges were stealing."

Lin's cheeks burned at the unpleasant memory. Not her finest hour.

"Lin? Really?" Korra had a brow raised. "Stealing? Like as in stealing your man?"

"I was emotionally compromised," Lin huffed. "I regret my actions now. Besides, I didn't actually arrest her."

"Only because when you brought her own to the station, your mother told you-"

"Do not bring my mother into this," Lin hissed. Toph had never wanted her to be with Tenzin to begin with, and though she had been supportive, when Tenzin left, Toph did take the time to say 'I told you so' before comforting Lin. "You left me for a woman fifteen years younger than me. What was I supposed to feel? Was I supposed to just be okay with that?"

"There's no need to rehash the past, Lin," Tenzin said, growing visibly uncomfortable. "We said everything we needed to say back then." Lin set her jaw tightly to keep from escalating the argument further. Korra was looking at her with worry.

"Tenzin, I know you don't think that this is good," the Avatar began, appearing to pick her words carefully. "But there's nothing else to discuss. You've made your position known, and I appreciate that you want to look out for me, and I appreciate that you took me here today. But please, I'm not leaving Lin. And I believe that she won't leave me, either. No matter what you have to say. So can I please ask that you give me a few moments in private with my girlfriend?"

"We need to be getting back soon, Korra," Tenzin insisted. "Pema will be concerned."

"Just a few minutes."

Tenzin gritted his teeth, and Lin felt a bit of her anger dissipate. He really was only doing what he thought was right for Korra, and she could respect that. Even though she wanted to punch him in the face for it. His reactions were only to be expected, and Lin knew it would take more time for him to accept her relationship with Korra, if he accepted it at all. She hoped he would, because she did not want to lose his friendship.

"Alright, fine," he relented. "I'll be downstairs, Korra. Don't be too long." He swept out of the apartment, letting the door shut more soundly than Lin would have liked behind him.

"I don't like fighting with him," she said softly as Korra wrapped an arm around her middle. "He's been there for me through….a lot." Tenzin had put everything aside when her mother died, even though he had two small children to deal with at the time. Lin had not wanted to admit it, and never had admitted it, but his help was what got her through that dark time. The time when she had been convinced that everyone she ever loved would leave her. First Aang, then Sokka, then her father who had never really been there for her to begin with. Then Tenzin, and finally her mother. The one person she had never even considered would leave her. She supposed that she had been hanging onto the childish notion that her mother was immortal, that she was too stubborn, too tenacious, too ….much to die. Part of her had thought that Toph Bei Fong would outlive them all.

But she had not. One day, she just ….died. And Lin was unprepared. Unprepared to have that last pillar of strength taken from her. Perhaps this was why she was both thrilled and terrified by Korra's feelings for her. Because if she let her own grow, if she let herself come to love Korra, then it would just mean another disappointment, another person who could hurt her, leave her. And she knew that if she let herself, she could love Korra. She could love Korra more than she had ever loved Tenzin. She could give her entire heart, her entire self to the girl sitting next to her, and if Korra decided one day that she no longer wanted Lin….well, Lin did not want to think about that.

"I'm trying to get him to see reason," Korra said, pulling Lin from her thoughts. "I talked to him last night, and I explained how I feel, and all that. Just like I did to you. He didn't seem to have much to say, but I knew that he still didn't like it." She rested her head on Lin's shoulder, and the metalbender did not hesitate to slide an arm over the younger woman's own shoulder, pulling her a little closer. "I think, though, that Pema is actually okay with this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was there when we got back and I explained it to her and she glared at Tenzin and said 'I can't believe you would try to lecture someone on their love life, and especially Lin!'" Korra turned her head to kiss Lin's throat. "I think she's happy for us. For both of us."

Lin felt momentary guilt. She had never been exceptionally kind to Pema. She had never even been more than simply civil to the woman. It was not her fault that Tenzin had left. Not really. If he had loved Lin more, then Pema's confession of love would not have changed things so much so quickly. Would it? Or maybe it still would have. The fact still remained that Pema could give Tenzin the family he so need. She had provided him with three airbenders, and most likely a fourth on the way.

And Lin could not. She could not bear him any children, even if she had wanted to.

"I will have to thank her next time I see her." Lin did not look forward to that conversation, but she supposed that she needed as many allies in this as she could get. If Pema was on her side, she could have some sway with Tenzin and maybe help normalize relations with him again. "That is more kindness than I deserve from her."

"Aw, I'm sure she understands why she's not your favorite person."

"Still. I fear I've been….incredibly immature in my behavior."

"Well, it's nice to know that you're not perfect all the time." Korra leaned in to kiss her, and Lin returned it willingly. For a few moments, she was able to forget the situation in the city. There was just her and Korra, nothing else.

"Korra, I want you to be careful, alright," Lin said seriously when she broke away from the Avatar's lips. "If you get into trouble, I don't know if Saikhan will let you off like I did."

"Tenzin can get me out of any trouble," Korra said, brushing off Lin's concern with a shrug.

"I don't know how much sway Tenzin will have. From what you've told me, it sounds like Tarrlok has a lot of control." She turned to face Korra, keeping her expression serious and hoping that the girl got the message. "I let you off because of my history with Tenzin. Saikhan will not do the same. Just please be careful. I can't protect you anymore, and it's dangerous out there for you. Please don't do anything rash."

"Like what you're planning on doing?"

"That's different. I'm not as big a target as you."

Korra scoffed. "Are you kidding? You're Lin Bei Fong. You're the daughter of Toph Bei Fong. You're the former Chief of Police, and you're a prominent member of society. And you're a bender. That makes you a huge target! And you're insisting on running off and looking for your metalbenders by yourself. If that's not rash, then I don't know what is."

"You know why I have to do this!"

"I know, and that's why I'm not trying to talk you out of it." Korra took her hand firmly. "You feel the responsibility to try and save them. I get that. But I feel the same responsibility to the people of Republic City. I'm the Avatar. This is my job." Lin looked away and sighed. She knew Korra was right. It was both unfair and hypocritical of her to lecture Korra about safety when she was planning on disregarding her own.

"Alright. But promise you won't go alone if you do decide to do something stupid. Those boys have a lot to learn, but they're not completely useless as benders."

"And Asami is pretty kick ass, too!" Korra revealed. "You didn't see, but she's got some great moves." She kissed Lin again. "I promise I won't go off by myself. Okay?"

"Alright." Lin let her eyes flutter shut as Korra kissed her again, with more need this time. She almost let herself go before she remembered that Tenzin was waiting. She pulled back, groaning when Korra tried to keep their lips connected. The Avatar straddled her instead of backing off. "Stop it, Korra. Tenzin is downstairs. We don't have…ung…time for this." She gasped and arched her back as Korra's hands found her breasts. "Korra!"

The Avatar finally removed her hands. "Fine. You're no fun at all. We don't know when the next time we'll be able to do this is. I miss you already, and it's only been like a day."

"You're just horny because you're a teenager," Lin grumbled, ignoring the fact that she wanted Korra as much as Korra wanted her. She just had more self-control. Though she was not looking forward to going to be frustrated that night. Damn Korra and her attractiveness.

"Oh, whatever. Like you don't want it, too." She looked pointedly down at Lin's breasts, which were showing exactly how aroused she was.

"Shut up." She pushed Korra off of her, straightening her shirt. "That does not mean we should. When this is all over, I promise that you will come over here and stay the night and we can have sex until you're too tired to move. How about that?" Korra shivered in anticipation.

"That sounds awesome, but you're the one who won't be able to move."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah. I can definitely outlast you," Korra said, chin raised in challenge. "I'm way younger, and I have great stamina."

"We'll see about that." Lin leaned in to kiss her one last time before standing to escort Korra to the door. "I'll see you soon. I don't know when, but we'll figure it out."

"I do hate this," Korra lamented. "I wish I could stay with you."

"I know. But it can't be helped." She touched Korra's cheek gently. "This won't be forever. We'll get Amon, and things will go back to normal."

"I love you." Korra looked a little hesitant as she said the words, but Lin softened and embraced the girl.

"I know. And I'm doing my best, Korra. It's going to take a while."

"Is it because of Tenzin?" Korra turned her big blue eyes to Lin's green ones. "Because he left you?"

Lin grimaced. "Partly. It's… I don't trust easily, and I don't give my feelings to anyone easily. I gave Tenzin a lot of myself, and it ended with a lot of pain for me." Lin had decided that she would try to be as honest with Korra as possible, even if it hurt.

"Lin, you said last night, on the airship, that he didn't love you as much as Pema because you couldn't…." Korra hesitated. "Couldn't have children. Is that…..Is that why you broke up?" Lin had not wanted to have this discussion now. She would have much preferred to have it when they had plenty of time for it, if at all. It was certainly not something she enjoyed talking about, but she knew that Korra deserved the truth.

"Yes. I…when I was in my thirties, I discovered that I was barren." Her heart clenched despite her efforts to stave off the pain. "Until then, I had not really wanted children, but I knew that if I wanted to stay with Tenzin, I would have to have them. So eventually, we started really trying."

"Were you married to him?" Korra frowned, as if the thought really disturbed her.

"No. I don't believe in marriage. My mother didn't need it, so I don't either." Plus, besides Tenzin, there had been no one to whom she wanted to get married. "He accepted that as long as we could still try for a family. It soon became apparent that something was wrong." She tried to keep her voice level, but Korra tightened her arms, showing that Lin's act was not as convincing as she would have hoped.

"It's okay, Lin. You don't have to tell me."

"It's alright." She took a deep breath before continuing. "We went to the best healers in Republic City, and then a few more in the water tribes at Katara's insistence. The all agreed that there was nothing they could do. And then Tenzin had to make a decision. He had a responsibility. I knew that, and I understood that. But he wanted to keep trying. He insisted that there had to be a way." Lin felt her throat begin to close up, and she swallowed hard against the lump forming there. "He said that he only wanted it to be me. And so we stayed together, even though I knew that it would end badly."

"I'm sorry, Lin." Korra had her face pressed against Lin's neck, and the older woman could feel tears on her skin.

"We fought all the time. Horrible fights where we said horrible things to each other. Hateful things." Lin had done the worst, though. She had known exactly what to say to hurt Tenzin deepest, and she had not pulled her punches. Perhaps it was because she had felt guilty for trapping him, even though she kept telling him to leave. She should have been the one to end it. She should have taken the courage and responsibility to do what needed to be done. It would have saved them both pain. But instead, she had let her emotions get the better of her.

"When Pema admitted to Tenzin that she loved him, it was the beginning of the end." Lin rested her head on Korra's shoulder. This story always left her drained. "He did what he had to do. I understood that intellectually, but I….I had always thought that if Tenzin ever left, I would never find anyone who could put up with me. I know that I'm abrasive and hard to get along with. I know that."

"Lin, I love you." Korra held her tighter, so tight it almost hurt Lin's ribs. "So much. I don't think you're hard to get along with."

"I know, Korra." She did not quite know how to respond. "But it is why I am more hesitant than you would like. I've been alone a long time. And I see so many ways for this to go wrong, but I know that I can be happy with you. So I'm trying. I'm giving up on my rules and taking a chance. But I do need you to try and work with me."

"I'll do everything I can, I promise." Korra took Lin's face in her hands and kissed her soundly. "I won't leave you like that. I'm the Avatar. I'm going to live a long long time, so you don't have to worry about that. And I don't need kids. You are what I need. I'm not gonna give up on you."

"Thank you." Lin did not know what else to say. She was so bad at these kinds of things. "You should go now. Tenzin's waiting." They shared one last kiss before Lin gently pushed Korra out the door, leaning back against the hard wood when the younger woman was gone.

She did not see Korra for two more days, though she heard about how she and her friends captured some Equalists right out from under Tarrlok's nose, making her both proud and exasperated. Korra needed to be more careful.

The day after that incident, she was getting ready for bed when she was disturbed by some insistent knocking on her door. She stalked over and yanked it open, and before she could even get and aggravated 'what' out of her mouth, Korra had stormed through the door, launching immediately into a tirade.

"He arrested them! He freaking arrested them for no reason at all!" She threw up her hands and began pacing Lin's living room while an equally frustrated Tenzin filed into the room. "I mean, I know that technically Asami shouldn't have been there, but there was no reason to arrest Bolin and Mako!"

"Korra, what happened?" Lin shut the door, crossing her arms as she watched Korra rage.

"We were out hunting Equalists and we came across Tarrlok and the police who had turned off the electricity in Dragon Flats, and he claimed that they were all Equalists, so I told him to stop."

"You didn't!" Lin could not believe how stupid Korra had been, taking on a member of the Council and the police force.

"What was I supposed to do? He wasn't being fair! You know these new laws are ridiculous, Lin!"

"They are, I agree, but Korra, you have to know when to pick your battles." Behind her, Tenzin snorted. Lin glared at him. Sure, she was not known for picking her battles, but she would have at least had enough sense not to grapple with the entire police force. Maybe.

"They arrested Asami because she's a nonbender and she was out after dark, and then they arrested Mako and Bolin for trying to defend her, and they would have arrested me if I wasn't the Avatar." Korra was shaking with anger now. "And I called Tenzin because I thought he could help get them out, but that assface Saikhan wouldn't budge!"

"I told you, Korra. I told you he would not go easy on you like I did." Lin looked to Tenzin. "He refused flat out?"

"Yes. Tarrlok has him wrapped around his finger." Tenzin had his arms crossed. "I know we've had our differences, but you were the best Police Chief Republic City could have asked for, and he is a less than adequate replacement."

"That's not what you said at headquarters," Korra said. "You said he was the worst ever."

"You said it first!"

"Well, it's true!" She turned to Lin, who was surprised at Tenzin's words. "Isn't there anything you can do? Saikhan really respects you."

"I have no authority anymore," Lin lamented. "If he didn't listen to Tenzin, then he won't listen to me. I'm sorry, Korra. I'll put a call in, but I doubt it will do any good."

"All I ask is that you try."

Lin nodded and walked to her telephone, dialing the familiar number to Headquarters. The conversation went almost exactly like she had expected, with Korra's scowl deepening at every word. Saikhan would not budge. Lin hung up with some anger. She had brought him through the ranks, mentored him, and molded him into the capable officer he was today, and this was the thanks she got? A quick dismissal? Is if she were just a normal citizen. She was Lin Bei Fong, dammit, and she would not be treated this way.

"I'm sorry, Korra," she said again, resisting the urge to throw her telephone. "There's nothing else I can do. We'll keep trying, though." Korra nodded in defeat, throwing her arms around Lin, who returned the embrace despite Tenzin's presence. "Why don't you go home with Tenzin and get some rest. It will be better in the morning. I'll go down to Headquarters and talk to him in person. He never could stand up to my glare." This earned a small chuckle from Korra and even a small knowing smile from Tenzin.

"Okay. Yeah. Maybe it will be okay." Something in her voice gave Lin pause, but she chalked it up to Korra's stressful day. She gave the girl another hug, kissing her gently, before sending her home with Tenzin.

She slept fitfully, worried about Korra and her friends, but she knew she would need rest for her upcoming conversation with Saikhan. She was still getting ready when her phone rang.

"What?"

"Lin?" Tenzin's voice. There was something about it that immediately made her stomach clench.

"What is it?"

"It's Korra. She's missing."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I was surprised that I was able to get this written so quickly. Don't get used to it. There's some light Mako bashing. He's not Lin's favorite person. Also, dialogue you recognize belongs to Bryke not me.

* * *

Lin pushed herself up with some effort, grasping her still injured arm and side. With a grunt, she pulled off her pajamas, replacing them with her sleeveless undershirt and loose pants. She opened her wardrobe where she kept her uniform, ready to do what needed to be done. Lin stretched out her arms, reaching with her bending for the metal in her uniform, jerking her arms forward to slap it to her body. It hit with its normal force, but she had forgotten to take into account her weakened state, and she staggered slightly under the blow. Unphased, determined, she finished dressing, pulling on her metal sleeves and her boots. When she was done, Lin looked down at her chest, at the Republic City seal that sat right over her heart and grimaced.

That was not who she was any longer. She could not uphold her mother's legacy. Korra came first. Her metalbenders came first. So Lin wrapped her fingers around the badge and ripped it off, closing the door on that part of her life. She did not need the money. She was the sole inheritor of her grandparents' estate after mother had died. Lin worked because it was fulfilling, because she needed to feel like she was doing something with her life. Now, she had another purpose, one that required her to throw away her precious rules. She would be her mother's daughter, she would break some rules.

Pushing back her discomfort, she slung on her coat, something she rarely wore anymore, and marched out the door straight down to headquarters.

Her men, her former men, all stood at attention when they saw her, confused for a moment.

"Chi- uh, Li- um…." The guard speaking, Officer Tuen, stumbled over what to call her. "Madame Bei Fong? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get the Avatar's friends," she stated boldly.

"But…you…can't?" It was literally phrased as a question, as if he was unsure if he had the authority to stop her.

"I can and I will." She brushed past him, the rest of her former officers staring after her. "If you try to stop me, you know what will happen." They let her go. They had all seen her in action enough to know that tangling with her would end badly for them.

Lin quickly located the Sato girl, ripping the door off its hinges. Asami looked surprised for a moment before smiling and saying that she owed Lin one. They then proceeded to release Mako and Bolin, the latter in a rather compromising position. She quickly explained the situation, frowning slightly at Mako's reaction. It was not the reaction she would expect from just a friend. His brother acted much more appropriately, and Lin decided she liked Bolin much better. He had a good sense of humor. Despite the situation and her worry, Lin could not help pointing out Bolin's downed zipper, much to the boy's mortification.

"How are you so calm?" Asami asked her as they walked to Tenzin's office. Lin regarded the girl carefully before answering. Why _was_ she so calm? It was a good questions. Korra, the girl for whom she had increasingly deep feelings, was missing. Taken by Equalists. Who knew if she was alright? If she still had her bending? Lin had every right to freak out, but she felt a strange sense of calm. Perhaps it was her years of training. Perhaps it was because she knew that losing it would help no one, especially not Korra. She had to keep her composure.

"Because I have to be," Lin finally answered. "I won't do Korra any good if I'm unable to control myself."

"I suppose that makes sense." Asami furrowed her brows and fell quiet. Lin felt bad for the girl. It had to have hurt to see Mako so invested in Korra's wellbeing. It could just be the concern of a friend, Lin did not know him well enough to be able to say for sure, but Lin thought it was probably more than that. She was unsure how to feel, how to react. She did not want to become involved in some sort of teenage drama. She was too old for that, much too old for that. Even when she had actually been a teenager she had not been interested in the dating drama that plagued people that age.

She led the three teenagers to Tenzin's office, barging in like she owned the place. Most of the time, Lin really enjoyed how she could send people running with just a glare, but she had no time to revel in the way Tenzin's underlings did not try to stop her from entering.

Tenzin was on the phone with someone, but he made and excuse and hung up when he saw them.

"Lin, wha-what are-you should be resting! And you three, you should be in prison!"

Lin resisted rolling her eyes at Tenzin. "I figured you could use our help finding Korra."

Mako thrust himself up next to Lin. "Do you have any leads?" Lin shot him a glare. One would think it was his girlfriend that was missing, not hers. And with Asami standing right behind him, too.

"I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet," Tenzin said walking around his desk.

"We need Naga," Mako said with some desperation. "She can track Korra." Lin had to admit it was a good idea, one she wished she had thought of.

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing, as well," Tenzin informed them.

"Then where do we start?" Bolin asked.

Lin had an idea here. "My guess is the Equalists are hiding underground." It was what she had come up with during the days she had been forced to stay in her apartment doing nothing. "In the maze of tunnels beneath the city."

"Underground," Asami repeated, her face crumpling into a frown. "Just like my father's secret factory. Figures." Lin felt a strange urge to comfort the girl. Asami had never done anything to deserve what she was going through.

"Yeah, yeah, that makes sense!" Bolin said. "When those chi blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel."

"I know where to start looking!" Mako said, his face brightening. "Come on!" The three filed out, leaving Lin alone with Tenzin.

"Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I be that's where my officers are, too." She would not forget about them just because Korra was missing.

"Let's bring them all home, Lin." Tenzin. He placed a hand on her arm. "We can put aside our disagreement for the moment."

"Agreed."

Mako directed them to where he thought Bolin had been captured, and when the younger boy was unable to give anymore directions, Lin used her seismic sensing to find a nearby tunnel that was grated and showed fresh tire tracks. She forced her weakened body to raise the metal grate, allowing them entrance. Briefly, she wondered why she had brought them with her. So far, she had done most of the work.

Mako continued to show overt concern over Korra, so much so that he was starting to get on Lin's last nerve. She could see that it was hurting Asami, too. But Lin could not think about that. It would help no one if she let her jealousy cloud her judgment.

She did hear Asami and Bolin talking quietly behind them, too quietly for anyone else to hear. But Lin had spent the majority of her adolescent years with a blindfold over her eyes to teach her how to 'see' with her feet like her mother. It resulted in her incredibly sensitive hearing. From what she could pick up, Asami was worried that Mako liked Korra as more than a friend, and Lin could definitely see where she could get that idea. She was starting to worry about that herself, though it was less of an issue for her. Korra had made it quite clear that she was interested only in Lin. Bolin did nothing to ease her worries. He tripped all over his explanation, bringing up the kiss again.

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of a motorcycle. As they hid, Lin watched a panel in the wall lift up to provide entrance to a larger chamber. She had been so worried about listening to the conversation between Bolin and Asami that she had missed it. How incredibly sloppy of her. Her mother would have been embarrassed, and Lin was, too. She stepped forward with a frown to remedy the situation.

Again, it was up to her to open the panel, even though she could feel herself growing more tired. Perhaps she really should teach Bolin how to metalbend. Then maybe she would not have to do everything herself.

Like take out the chi blockers at the end of the tunnel. Or find her men, barely able to keep civil when Mako asked about Korra. As if she had forgotten they were looking for the Avatar.

When she got to her men, she knew immediately that she was too late. They were in a metal cell, which they could have easily bended their way out. They seemed happy to see her, but she could only think of how she had failed them. She kept her composure, though, and continued to search through her sensing for Korra, but she was not there. As she told Mako while he threatened one of the Equalists with fire. He seemed very close to losing it, and Lin wanted to smack him. It was as though he was the only one there who cared about Korra, as if the rest of them were not trying hard enough, and Lin had almost had enough. If they had not been pressed for time, Lin would have taken him out and taught him a lesson.

However, she forgot her irritation with him when Tenzin managed to put it together that Tarrlok had been the one to capture Korra. She did not have time to rage before the alarm bell went off, signaling that they had been discovered.

She had to do some difficult bending to get them out of it, with a little help from Bolin in the back when he stopped the Equalists who were following them. The ride left her even sorer than before, but in true Bei Fong fashion, she pushed down the pain. They were not finished yet. Not by a long shot. They did not even have time to fully recover before they had to get to City Hall as quickly as possible, dropping off her officers at the hospital for evaluations on the way. Tenzin called in the Council Members and Saikhan, thanking them for coming on such short notice.

Lin's hackles rose as she face Saikhan, the feelings of betrayal at his behavior still fresh. "Chief," she said, putting as much venom behind it as she could.

"Lin."

Her lip curled at his tone. As if he had any right to be angry with her. He was the one who had betrayed is integrity by following Tarrlok. But she kept her mouth shut, letting Tenzin handle things for once. He was better in diplomatic situations, after all. But before he could explain the situation, Tarrlok himself showed up.

Seeing his face nearly set Lin off. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her cables around him and squeeze until he begged for mercy. Or maybe she wanted to ram her fist into his face repeatedly until it was a bloody pulp. She wanted to _hurt_ him for what he had done. Mako had a similar expression, and even sweet-tempered Bolin looked ready to murder.

"Have you news of Avatar Korra?"

"We do," Tenzin answered, and Lin could feel the anger rolling off of him. He had inherited his mother's temper after all. "You kidnapped her, Tarrlok!" Lin wanted to gag as Tarrlok gave a false and incredibly transparent denial. He and Tenzin began arguing, and Lin kept quiet through no small act of will. She knew that her hot temper would only make things worse, and they needed information from Tarrlok. Lin would never forgive herself if her acts of impatience and anger ruined their chances of learning where he was keeping Korra.

Tenzin was getting nowhere, and Lin was beginning to think that harsher measures might need to be taken when Tarrlok's page piped up from the balcony, explaining how Korra had come to see Tarrlok and how Tarrlok had captured her.

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Lin asked with controlled anger. If they had known earlier, they could have already found Korra. She would be safe in Lin's arms again. And then the page revealed that Tarrlok was a bloodbender, which changed everything.

Lin's insides went cold. She remembered the day her mother had come home from Yakone's trial, the day she had been bloodbended. She had never seen her mother so shaken, so unlike her normal self. Toph had insisted that Lin slept in her bed that night, and Lin had not understood until she was much older. She had not understood that Toph had been completely blind, unable to feel through the ground, unable to control her own body. She had not understood that it was one of the few things that could actually scare her mother. That Toph Bei Fong had feared she would die that day without saying goodbye to her daughter. And Lin knew exactly how horrible that would have been for her mother, for anyone.

Tenzin told Tarrlok not to make things worse, but Lin knew he would not listen, so she dropped into her bending stance, ready to fight. It was useless. The next thing she knew, her entire body had seized up, out of her control. Her veins were on fire, and everything was clenched inside. She tried to fight against it, but she was quickly losing consciousness, the world going dark as she watched her companions collapse.

She was the first to wake, and she could tell she had not been out long. Tenzin was still lying next to her. Lin pushed herself up and walked over to him.

"Wake up!" she said, giving Tenzin a slap on the face. Perhaps she had used a little more force than necessary, but he did deserve it. His spasm back into the waking world would have been amusing under any other circumstances. As would Bolin's description of the 'dream' he had. Lin was pleased to see that Mako had attended Asami first. Perhaps he was not as bad as she had first thought.

Saikhan left to alert the force, and Lin tried to get the rest of them to regroup. "We've only been out for a little while," she said. "Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail."

"It could lead us to Korra," Tenzin agreed. "Let's go."

After a few hours, however, it was quite apparent that they would not find the trail, and Lin was beginning to lose hope when they heard the howling of a polar bear dog. Lin only knew of one of those that lived in the city.

They saw Naga in the streets, Korra draped limply over her back, and Lin's heart caught in her throat. She was the first to reach the Avatar when they landed, though she was unsure if she should touch Korra.

"Where's Tarrlok?" she asked, even though what she really wanted to know was if Korra was alright. "How did you get away?" She took a step forward to help Korra down, but Mako shoved her out of the way.

"Give her some space," he snapped, proceeding to do everything _but _give Korra space. Lin was too stunned by his actions to react. No one had ever treated her that way. Never. Even as a child, she had been so imposing, so fierce, that she had always been feared and respected. And now this boy, this arrogant ass just pushed her out of the way as she was trying to see if her girlfriend was alright. Lin was about to tear him a new one when he scooped Korra up into his arms. Her anger bloomed in her chest, and she turned to tell him exactly what she thought of him and his two-timing actions, but the expression on Korra's face as she looked up at him. It was one of adoration, one that made Lin's stomach clench and her spine go cold with dread.

It was the same look Pema used to give Tenzin when he was teaching her. When she had slowly been taking him from Lin. When he had slipped though Lin's fingers without her even realizing it.

Lin froze on the spot, watching with silent horror as Mako carried Korra into Oogi's saddle, laying her down gently and stroking her hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Asami's face was a mirror of her own, and she felt a twinge of sympathy through her own haze of fear and betrayal.

"Lin? Are you coming?" She looked back at Tenzin, and found herself shaking her head slowly, swallowing down her nausea. She would not fall apart here. She would not let Korra mean that much to her. She would not break again.

"No. I…Someone has to make sure Naga gets back." Lin glanced behind her at the polar bear dog. "She's too big to fit on Oogi. You go ahead and send the ferry to meet me at the dock."

Tenzin frowned, but nodded. "Alright."

"Um, Lin?" They both looked to Asami. "Can I come with you? Naga knows me, and it might make her feel better." Lin thought that the girl just did not want to have to watch her boyfriend fawn all over Korra. Lin shared her sentiments.

"Yes, of course." Lin hauled herself up into Naga's saddle, grunting as her battered body stretched. Asami quickly followed, taking Lin's outstretched hand and vaulting up. Tenzin flicked Oogi's reins, and the sky bison took off. Mako did not even glance in Asami's direction, though Bolin waved to them as they drew farther apart.

"Alright, Naga, let's go." She tried to remember how Korra directed the thing, and squeezed with her legs, giving the reins a tap. "Hold on, Asami." The girl wrapped her arms around Lin as Naga broke into a trot.

"He loves her," Asami said quietly, so softly that Lin almost did not hear it over the wind. "I could see it in his eyes."

"Asami, I've been where you are," Lin began, unsure how to handle this. She wanted to help, wanted to keep Asami from going through the pain that she had, but she did not know the girl very well. And she had never been very good at this kind of talk. Lin was not one to share her emotions or pain lightly.

"With Tenzin?"

"Yes. It's hard, and it hurts." She steered Naga through the empty streets, noticing how Asami's body against her felt so different from Korra's. Taller, less muscular, smaller chest, not as strong in her grip, though she was by no means weak. "I don't know Mako, but I've known men like him. You have to decide if he' worth going after. If you want him, and you think that he's worth it, then make sure he knows that. And don't let him get away with looking at other women like that." She sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the frowning girl. "But never, under any circumstances, put him before yourself. Do not give him so much of yourself that if he ends up leaving you are left unwhole."

"I don't know what I should do." Asami rested her head against Lin's back, defeated. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Lin, I saw how Korra looked at him, and I know you did, too."

Lin tensed, her emotions and pain still fresh and swirling. "I will have to talk to Korra before I make any decisions," she said slowly. "But I will not go through that again. And I suggest you think about what it is that you want. Don't give a man the power to make you feel small. Don't give anyone that power."

"I wish my mother was here to tell me what I should do."

"I do, too," Lin murmured, though she could imagine what Toph would say. _Stop sulking, Short Stuff. You want her, go get her. And don't let some snot nosed kid get in your way. Stop acting like a whiny teenager. You're a Bei Fong. _ "Mothers always give the best advice."

"I wouldn't know."

The pain in Asami's voice was enough to soften Lin even further. This girl had lost so much. Her mother, then her father, now maybe her boyfriend. It was not fair, and it reminded Lin of herself. It hit much too close to home.

"It's hard to lose them. The people we care about." Lin could not look at her as she spoke, unsure why she was even saying this to Asami. "They leave us. So we have to make ourselves strong."

"Would you leave Korra? If you had to?"

"Yes." At this point she would. She would put herself first because that was how she survived. That was how she had always survived. Lin gave a lot to others, but she had only given her entire self once. And she still felt the pain from that mistake.

"Really?"

"I would protect myself."

"I see." Asami sighed and fell silent again. They rode the rest of the way in quiet, both wrapped up in her own thoughts. Lin could see as they approached the docks that Tenzin had sent the ferry. It was almost there, but she and Asami still had a few minutes to wait.

"So do you think I should break up with Mako?"

The question startled Lin, and she frowned. "It's not my decision."

"But if it was you, what would you do? I mean, he kissed her. And now it's like I'm not even there."

"If it was me?" Lin took a deep breath. "I would cut him loose. I wouldn't let anyone treat me that way. Not again. I did that once, and I have suffered for it."

"But I love him."

"I loved Tenzin. It did not keep him from loving someone else more." She slid off Naga, turning to help Asami down as well, but the younger woman hopped down without assistance.

"Korra loves you, though," Asami said. "Or she says she does."

"Actions speak louder than words," Lin replied, the expression on Korra's face when she looked at Mako etched into her mind. "Like I said, I'll have to talk with her before I make any decisions."

"I guess I should talk to Mako, too."

"Asami, I know that we're not close. I hardly know you at all, really, but…." Lin sighed. She was no good with feelings and sharing. "I can be there for you. I don't know how much help I will be, but if you need someone to talk to, you can get my number from Korra."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." The ferry was close now, pulling up to the dock, and Lin led Naga up the ramp and onto the boat when it docked, Asami close on her heels.

"Maybe we're wrong," Asami said as they crossed the bay. "Maybe he's just… Maybe they're just friends. I mean, Mako reacts strongly when people he cares about are in trouble."

"Perhaps so." But Lin knew that neither of them believed that. They waited in silence for the ferry to dock at Air Temple Island, Tenzin waiting to meet them.

"Asami, there's a place set up for Naga out back. Lin come with me."

Lin gave Asami a nod as the girl led Naga away, and followed Tenzin inside. "How is she?"

"Tired and weak. Pretty banged up. Pema's with her."

"I am staying with her tonight," Lin said, leaving no room for argument.

"I had assumed you would." He sighed heavily. "Lin, I….I saw how worried you were about Korra, and I think that we should put the past few days behind us. I'll try…harder to be more accepting."

"I appreciate that, Tenzin. Your friendship means a lot to me."

"Pema said you can see her. She made the boys leave. Mako was crowding her."

Lin's jaw set tightly. "That boy better watch himself around me. I have never been treated with so little respect."

"I was surprised when you did not berate him," Tenzin admitted. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I just didn't think that we needed to get into any drama with Korra hurt." It was partly true. "But next time he can be sure I'll put him in his place."

"Here we are." Tenzin ushered Lin into Korra's room where Pema was seated next to the sleeping Avatar. "I'll just leave you to it, Pema." He excused himself.

"Lin, good to see you," Pema said. "I wish it was under different circumstances."

"How is she?"

"She's not too bad. Several cuts and scrapes. Some bruises. Mostly she's lethargic because of being out in the cold so long." Pema kept her voice quiet, a hand placed over her swollen belly. There had been a time when Lin would have given anything to trade places with the younger woman. "Why don't we talk out in the hall so we don't wake her?" Pema started to get up and Lin offered an arm for the pregnant woman. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Pema shut the door behind them. "Are you alright, Lin?"

"I hardly see how it's your concern."

"Korra said you should still be in bed, that you were hurt earlier."

"I'm fine." It was a lie. Everything hurt. Everything. And she was so damn tired. "I'm more concerned about Korra."

"She'll be fine with some rest. She was asking for you earlier."

"I had to take care of Naga." Lin felt slightly guilty that she had taken the coward's way out, but she did not think she would have been able to control herself around Mako. Not when her emotions were doing things she did not like. Not at all. It should not hurt so much.

"Mako was trying to comfort her, but she only wanted you there." Pema reached out a tentative hand to touch Lin's shoulder. "Korra explained your relationship to me the other day. I… Lin I'm really glad that you've found someone."

"Don't, Pema," Lin warned. "Don't, please. We don't have to do this. We don't have to pretend to be friends."

"Lin, I want to. I've wanted to be friends with you because I really admire you." Pema looked down at her belly, her brows knitted together. "I'm so sorry for what happened with-"

"Stop. It." Lin gritted her teeth together to keep from snapping at Pema. "I don't want to hear how sorry you are for ruining my life. I don't want to hear how we can put it behind us and start over. I don't want to hear about how you're so happy for me now that I'm with Korra. Please, just don't. All I need from you is to know how Korra is." Pema looked close to tears, and Lin felt a pang of guilt again.

"I'm sorry."

Lin turned away and swallowed her pride. "No. I'm sorry. I… I'm not being fair to you. It does mean a lot to me, and to Korra to have your blessing. I…appreciate you trying to talk to Tenzin, too. And…I'm sorry that I tried to have you arrested."

"We've both done things we shouldn't have." Pema smiled softly, and Lin could not hate her. "I care a lot about Korra, and she cares so much about you."

"Is she well enough for me to stay with her?"

"Yes. She'll be fine with a little rest. I just told the boys they had to leave because I could tell Korra was getting agitated."

"Thank you. I think I'd like to be alone with her now."

"Alright. I'll make sure the kids stay out of your hair." Pema gave her arm another pat before waddling down the hall. Lin slipped into Korra's room, carefully pulled off her armor until she was just in her sleeveless shirt and loose pants. Once she was more comfortable, Lin lowered herself into the chair next to Korra's bed, drawing her knees up to rest her chin on them.

She stayed that way for what had to have been an hour, watching Korra sleep and trying to keep her mind from going to bad places. It was so similar to what had happened with Tenzin. She knew the signed now. She had been willfully oblivious before, but now she was already hardening herself for what she might have to do. If Korra kept on like this with Mako, Lin would not let herself be dragged down again.

"Hey."

She looked over to see Korra smiling tiredly at her.

"Hello."

"Where were you earlier?" Korra shifted onto her side, wincing as she pulled on one of her injuries. "I wanted you here."

"I was making sure Naga got back alright."

"Oh. Well, thanks." She patted the bed. "Sit here. You're too far away."

"I think I'll just stay here." Lin knew her voice was cooler than normal, and Korra noticed.

"Lin, what's wrong?"

No need to beat around the bush, she decided. Why drag things out when she could cut straight to the chase. "What are your feelings for Mako?"

Korra's jaw dropped in clear shock. "What?"

"When he picked you up, I saw how you looked at him." Perhaps she should have waited until Korra was better, but the words tumbled out despite her efforts to keep them in. Besides, she had promised herself she would be honest with Korra. "I know that look. I know what it means. And you told him that you were glad he was there."

"I…I was glad he was there," Korra protested, her brows furrowed and her face full of fearful uncertainty. "I was glad all of you were there. Bu I _knew_ you would be there. I didn't know he would. I thought he would be in jail. I knew that you would come looking for me. Lin….why are you… why do you think this?"

"I watched one person I loved slip away from me before, and I won't do it again."

"Love?"

"You know what I mean," she snapped. She had not meant to use that word, not when she was unsure if she felt it. "I need to know what you feel for him. Just answer the question."

"Mako's a friend," Korra said. "Just a friend. I love you, not him. He's with Asami."

"He has feelings for you."

"But I don't have any for him," Korra insisted. "Nothing besides friendship." She pushed herself up with a grunt. "Please, Lin. Haven't I done everything I can to prove that to you? Don't you believe me?" She looked so sincere, and Lin's anger crumbled.

"Lay back down. Pema will kill me if I let you hurt yourself more." Lin gently pushed Korra back against the bed, settling next to her. "I… I suppose maybe I overreacted."

"It's okay. I know why." Korra laced her fingers through Lin's, holding tight. "Is…Is Asami okay?"

"No. She's not."

Korra turned her head to face the wall. "I feel awful about that. She doesn't deserve this."

"No, she doesn't."

"Lin, I don't ever want you to go through that because of me." Korra turned her bright blue eyes on Lin. "I don't want to give you a reason to feel like I want anyone else, because I only want you."

"I was so worried about you." Lin looked down at their joined hands. "When I heard you had been captured, I was so….scared that we would get there too late. That Amon would take your bending. But then it was Tarrlok, and I wanted so badly to kill me for hurting you."

"He's bloodbender. Or he was."

"I kno-Was?"

"Amon showed up and took his bending. That's how I was able to escape."

"I can't say I'm sorry. Tarrlok deserved so much worse."

"How did you know he was a bloodbender?"

"After we found the Equalists, we figured out that they didn't have you, and Tenzin realized that Tarrlok had been lying." Lin shifted so that she could tuck her legs under her on the bed. "We went to meet the other council members and Saikhan, but Tarrlok showed up. He bloodbended all of us and escaped."

"I'm sorry, Lin."

"What for?"

"Just that you had to experience that. It's horrible."

Lin rubbed her thumb over the back of Korra's hand. "It is. But we don't have to worry about that anymore. Now we just have to worry about Amon."

"Don't remind me." Korra groaned and threw an arm over her face. "I just don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything right now," Lin said. "You just need to rest. We can worry about Amon later."

"Sleep with me?" Korra made room on the bed for Lin to lie down. "It would help me rest."

"Alright." Lin kicked off her boots and slipped in behind Korra, spooning the girl, her arms wrapped around Korra as gently as she could manage. She rested her head against the back of Korra's neck, her fatigue taking its toll finally.

"I love you, Lin," Korra whispered, grasping Lin's hand in hers where it rested over the girl's stomach. "I love you, and I'm not interested in anyone but you. Remember that."

"Okay." She kissed Korra's neck lightly before settling in for sleep. In the morning she would deal with Mako. She would let him know that he needed to get his emotions under control and stop hurting Asami because that girl was wonderful and deserved so much better. And she would try to make more peace with Pema because maybe she could find a friend in the younger woman. But most of all, she would try to make up for doubting Korra, because she thought that maybe she might be falling for the girl. And she might be falling hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I am not responsible for any crying that goes on this chapter. You can blame Bryke for that. Also, any dialogue you recognize does not belong to me.

* * *

The next morning, Lin got up well before Korra, brushing passed the Mako boy on her way out.

"Can I see her?"

"No. She's sleeping," Lin replied, frowning. "And I would like to talk to you." She led him down the hall, away from Korra's room so that if their discussion became more passionate, it would not wake the sleeping Avatar.

"What's this about," Mako asked, his voice holding an accusation, and Lin had to grit her teeth. What a disrespectful child. Child. No, he was an adult. If she remembered correctly, Korra had told her that he was eighteen. A year older than the woman she was dating. Lin felt so old.

"You need to back off." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't-"

"Korra is with me. You are with Asami, though if that girl has any self-respect she'll kick you to the curb." Lin took no small pleasure in Mako's flabbergasted expression. He was obviously blindsided. "I know that you have feelings for Korra, and I understand. That's not your fault. She's pretty damn fantastic, and I don't blame you for liking her. But you need to get a grip-No! Let me finish." Mako's mouth snapped shut from where he had tried to protest. "It is not fair to Asami, and it is not fair to Korra. She needs her friends right now without having to worry about you screwing things up. So get it through your head. Korra is off limits. You can be her friend, but if you even try to move beyond that, you will have to face me. And unlike Korra, I do not like you."

"I…..I…"

"You can go sit with her now. Just don't wake her up." Lin swept around him to go find Tenzin and Pema. She passed Asami on the way.

"He's with her, isn't he?"

Lin sighed. "Yes. I did my best to set him straight, but…I don't know how much got through." She rested a hand on Asami's shoulder. "Don't let him string you along, alright?"

"Yeah. I'll…Okay."

Lin let her go, wishing she could do more. That girl brought back memories she did not need right now, and Lin very much knew her pain. Tenzin had never technically cheated, not in the physical sense, but he had belonged to Pema long before he left Lin. She had just been too blind to see it.

Shaking her head, she continued her search for her former lover and the woman he had left her for, and she found that the thought of seeing them together did not really bother her anymore. It was ancient history, and she was starting over. Time to really let go of that resentment.

"Ah, Lin, there you are."

She turned to see Tenzin and a waddling Pema walking towards her.

"How is Korra?"

"She was still asleep when I left. Mako is with her."

"She needs her rest," Tenzin said. "Pema has made some breakfast. The kids have already eaten, but we didn't want to bother you. There's plenty left." Lin turned to Pema with a nod of her head.

"Thank you. I am a bit famished."

An hour later, Korra was finally up and ready to talk. They all moved in to sit with her while she ate, Lin sitting between Tenzin and Asami. Mako and Bolin flanked Korra, and Lin did not like that one bit. But she decided it was no use to make a scene while Korra was revealing important information.

Like the fact that Tarrlok was Yakone's son. That made everything click in Lin's brain. It explained how he had been able to bloodbend without the full moon. It even explained a lot of his motivations. Korra went on to tell Tenzin about how Amon had taken Tarrlok's bending, and predictably, Tenzin was quite disturbed by this. Amon was becoming bolder, entering his endgame.

After Korra had eaten, Lin made her go back to bed while she walked out with Tenzin. He had a council meeting to go to. He clumsily, in such a 'Tenzin' way, asked if she would stay and protect his children. They had been getting along quite well since Korra's abduction, and she thought that maybe he was starting to accept them. This request solidified her belief. He trusted her. Even after all their personal issues, he trusted her. So she readily agreed, with no jealousy, no resentment. She had Korra now, and she could let go of her past with Tenzin.

What she had not been prepared for was the incredibly difficult task of bathing Meelo. The child was wild and energetic, thrashing everywhere while she tried to get him clean.

"Aunt Lin, how did you get your scars?" he asked, splashing around in the tub. Lin grimaced, and decided that a fanciful tale was better than the reality.

"Well, it happened when I fought off two raging bears in the Earth Kingdom on a vacation with my mother."

"Bears? Not platypus bears?"

"Yes, just bears. It was a strange land, with strange creatures." Lin smiled down at him. He really was not all that bad. Kind of cute. She saw a lot of Aang in him. "I was lucky to escape with my life."

"Did you and Daddy date?"

"A long time ago. But we are better as friends." She scrubbed behind his ears, and saw out of the corner of her eye that Pema had returned and was watching them.

"Is earthbending fun?"

"It's the greatest thing. Did you know that I can even fly?"

"Wow, I didn't know earthbenders could do that. You're a very wonderful lady."

And Lin's heart was taken. Taken by this little boy, the child of the man she had loved and the woman who had taken him from her. This boy who saw the world differently than everyone else, and Lin knew that she had wasted so much time being angry. Too much time. And she had missed out on this family that could have also been hers. She remembered how close she had been to Sokka and Aang and Katara and even Zuko growing up. It had been wonderful, and she should be that for Tenzin's children, too. Her mother would want her to be able to do that.

"I do what I can."

She got Meelo dressed, which was easier said than done, and handed him back off to his mother. He did not stay in Pema's arms long, though before running off to play with his sisters.

"You have a way with him," Pema said once they were alone. "He's hard to handle, I know."

"You should have seen Bumi when he was little," Lin said with a smile. "It runs in the family."

"Thank you for staying with us. With the situation like it is…."

"Of course." Lin gave a small shrug. "How could I not?"

"Aunt Lin!" Ikki called to her. "Come watch us airbend!" Pema ushered her to obey, and Lin found herself being dragged out into the courtyard to watch the three kids performed various tricks for her. She could see Korra and the others watching from inside, and she wondered how this had happened. How had she lost so much only to gain so much more?

However, everything was cut short when she caught sight of airships hovering over the city, dropping bombs as they went. Tenzin was there. Though she knew that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, this kind of situation was incredibly dangerous, and she worried for his safety.

"Alright kids, time to go inside." Surprisingly, they obeyed her without question, Jinora taking her siblings' hands and leading them into the temple while Korra and her friends ran out to meet Lin.

Korra got to her first. "We heard explosions. What's going on?"

"Republic City is under attack," Lin informed them, and she hated seeing the fear and shock that passed over Korra's face, over all their faces. They were too young for a war, too young to have their lives so upset.

"Tenzin's still out there!"

"Tenzin can take care of himself."

"We have to go help him," Korra insisted. "Don't even try to stop me, Lin. You stay here and protect Pema and the kids, and we'll go see if we can find Tenzin."

"Korra-"

"Lin, please. I'm the Avatar, and my people need me."

Lin knew that look on her face, knew better than to try and talk Korra out of it. "Alright. Be careful." Korra stepped forward without hesitation and wrapped her arms around Lin.

"You too. I love you. Be safe." She kissed Ln quickly before the four of them took off down towards the ferry. Lin sighed as she watched them go, knowing that she would have to keep her worry at bay. Compartmentalize. She had guards to organize, and airbenders to protect. The Owl Guards were easy to manage, and she got them into strategic positions around the island while she stood at the back as a last defense. She would protect those children with her life.

And then she saw it. The air ship heading straight for them. She counted at least seven Equalists dropping from the ship onto the island. There were five Owl Guards, her, and then a bunch of acolytes. And Tenzin's children, but she could not let them into the fight. It would be a tough one. Normally, she knew that she alone would be more than capable of taking out a force of that size, but these Equalists were a different story. They were strong and fast and agile, and Lin did not know if the Owl Guards would be able to handle them at all. Tenzin's family stood behind her as they all watched.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." It was such a police thing to say, but she found herself saying it anyway. What else could she say?

Behind her, Pema screamed out, and at first Lin thought she was losing it, but it was so much worse than that. The baby was coming, and the stakes suddenly became that much higher. Pema was rushed inside, and Lin steeled herself to fight even harder. She would give everything she had. Everything.

She did not have to wait long before the Equalists appeared over the top of the hill, the Lieutenant leading the way. Lin sent out her cables, taking out the men on either side of him, sending them flying. She had been right. There were seven of them, and the Owl guards had not been able to take out any of them. It was up to her and her alone.

Two more fell under her cables, and she kicked up pillars of earth to send several others flying, but they kept getting back up. She did notice with some satisfaction, though, that they were more hesitant to engage her, and the Lieutenant stepped forward, brandishing his electrified night sticks. She flung out her cables to take them, but when the metal was wrapped around each one, he sent an electric charge through them, and Lin fell to her hands and knees under the shock. It was not the first time she had felt it, and she was more prepared than she had been before, but it was still enough to knock her down.

He stood over her, and she tried so hard to will her body up again, to keep fighting, to protect Pema and the children. She could not fail, it was not an option.

_Get up. Get up. GET UP. _

But her body would not respond, and she feared the worst.

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!"

Lin looked up to see Jinora standing in the circle of Equalists, having just sent the Lieutenant flying over the walkway.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!"

And then Ikki showed up, riding an air scooter and bowling down Equalists on her way. "Get off our island!" As angry as she was at them, they had bought her enough time to stagger to her feet and regain her composure.

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Tenzin would kill her if anything happened to them. Actually, she would probably do it for him. They were the last airbenders, and she could not let them get hurt. It was not an option.

"Taste my fury!"

She looked up to see Meelo drop in to use a rather unconventional method of airbending to quickly take out several more Equalists.

"Meelo, be careful!" But she need not have worried as the tiny little five year old dispatched five grown Equalists on his own. All Lin could do was watch with rapt awe. "Never mind." While they were down, Lin quickly tied them up while she waited for the White Lotus Guards to get there.

"Nice work kids." They had saved her ass, and she knew it. She was about to say more when Oogi landed in the courtyard. Lin breathed a sigh of relief to see that Korra was safe and sound in the saddle.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Tenzin said as he hugged his children.

"We caught the bad guys!" Meelo informed him, and Tenzin turned an accusing glare on Lin.

"You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?" Oh, as if she would have been able to stop them. They had too much of their grandmother in them for that.

"I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids," she said. "You should be proud. You taught them well." She could see that Tenzin was pleased by her words, and Meelo beamed with pride. "Go on. Be with your wife." He walked past her quickly to see Pema, and Lin turned to meet Korra.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Korra hugged her tightly, and Lin returned it despite their audience. Now was not the time for such silly hang ups. It felt so good to have Korra in her arms. Like a piece of her was back where it belonged. "We got to Tenzin just in time."

"Pema is in labor. The baby is coming right now."

"Oh, spirits!" Korra removed herself from Lin's arms to rush after Tenzin. "Is she okay?" Lin followed her, with the others behind her.

"I don't know. I stayed here to keep the Equalists out."

As they ran down the halls, Lin could hear the unmistakable sounds of a baby crying. That was good. She knew that much. If they made noise, they were probably healthy, and it sounded like the little one had a good set of lungs. They waited at the back of the room as Pema presented baby Rohan to Tenzin, and Lin was glad to find that she felt not a glimmer of jealousy. Only happiness for her friend. Because next to her stood Korra, and Lin knew that everything had worked out for the best. This was how it was meant to be.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," Korra said, stepping forward, "but more airships are coming."

Tenzin had to try and comfort his children, and Lin could tell that Jinora understood what was happening, even if her siblings did not. He gave them a few words before looking at Lin and Korra. "Let's go." He led them outside to take a look at the situation. It was not good. Two airships were frighteningly close, with two more on the way behind them. There was no way they could fight them all.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asked, and Lin was reminded again how young she was.

"I need to protect my family." Lin knew how hard it was for him to do that, to choose himself and his family over the city. But they were the last of their kind, the hope of an entire race, and they had to come first. "And get them as far away from this conflict as possible." He glanced at Lin. "If Amon got his hands on my children….." He hesitated, and Lin turned to him, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how. "I hate to even think of it."

Lin knew then what she had to do.

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you," she said boldly, not looking at Korra as she did so. The girl would understand. She would have to. This was bigger than the two of them. This was something she had to do.

"But-"

"No arguments." She cut Tenzin off. "You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away." And she meant it. She would do whatever it took, she would give all that she had and more to keep them safe.

"Thank you Lin." Tenzin then turned to the Avatar who had been looking at Lin with wide eyes while Mako stood behind her. Too close for Lin's liking, but that was so trivial now. "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being." Well, Lin was sure that would go over well.

"I'm not giving up," Korra said, and Lin could not help but love her bravery and ferocity.

"I'm not asking you to," Tenzin quickly said. "I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon." While Lin would have rather seen Iroh under different circumstances, she was glad he was on the way. "And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide and win this war."

"What you're saying is, we need to be patient." Korra sighed and hung her head, but Lin thought it was the most mature she had ever been. Tenzin placed a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder.

"You're learning well." It was a high compliment, and it brought a smile to Korra's face.

They wasted no more time before rounding up everyone on the island, putting Tenzin's family and the acolytes on the sky bison, and leaving Korra, her friends, and the White Lotus Guards to fight their way off the island. It was not ideal, and Lin did not like how close to danger Korra would be, but there was really no other way.

Once everything was ready, she stood in front of Korra, trying to think of what to say. How could she put into words what the girl had come to mean to her? How could she say everything that needed to be said in such a short amount of time?

"Lin."

"Korra."

"I love you. Please be careful."

"No promises. You take care of yourself, alright?" Lin took Korra's face between her hands, not caring anymore who was watching. "You are more important. I know you hate that, but we cannot lose you. I…I cannot lose you. Stay safe. Stay hidden. We'll be back once we get them to safety." She kissed Korra, and turned away sharply, needing to leave before it became too much. She hopped up on the bison that carried Tenzin's family while he said goodbye to Korra. She could not hear their conversation, but she assumed he was telling her to stay safe.

"Tenzin. If we're leaving, we better do it now," she called down to him. They did not have much time. None at all, really. He nodded and propelled himself onto Oogi's neck and flicked the reins and then they were in the air, being carried away from their home. Being carried away from Korra.

Lin watched her lover grow smaller as Oogi gained altitude, and she was struck by a sudden, inescapable epiphany.

She loved Korra.

She loved the headstrong, reckless, rash, stubborn, hotheaded, beautiful Avatar, and she had left without saying do. It was stupid, so stupid of her to have dug her heels in earlier. She had fought this, and for what? To avoid getting hurt? She had been hurt before, and she knew that it was nothing she could not take. And now, she would have to hope and pray that she got the chance to redeem this mistake, to tell Korra how she felt. But she could not worry about that now. Not when she had the lives of the entire airbending race in her hands.

Two of the airships turned from their course to the island to follow after the bison, and Lin could tell they were moving too fast. Much too fast. She wondered if they would be able to outrun the ships. She had a sinking feeling that they would not. She looked behind her again to assess the situation.

The airships were gaining on them. Fast. The flying bison could not go any faster, she knew that. She knew that, and her mind was quickly calculating how long they had until they were caught. The answer was not good. Not good at all.

"They're gaining on us," she called back to Tenzin, hoping that maybe he could coax more speed from Oogi. She knew, however, knew deep down, that it would not be enough, that Amon would catch them, would take the bending of the last four Airbenders. And she knew that she could not let that happen. Not under any circumstances.

Back behind them, a net shot out from the closest ship, intending to snag them midair. Lin flung out her cables to shred it before it reached them. The metal wrapped around the flailing rope, and Lin saw a way to buy Tenzin time. It was reckless, and foolish, and probably the stupidest thing she had ever considered doing, but when she looked back at the last airbenders, at the man she had loved so much and his precious family, at Jinora holding Ikki and at Meelo clinging to his mother, she knew that there was no choice. This was the only way.

Korra would be so angry with her.

Sighing, resigned to her fate and steeling herself against it, Lin stood straight, ready for what had to come next. She felt an odd sense of calm, knowing that what she was about to do would save the airbending children, would save the tiny baby who had only been in this world for a few hours. Would save Tenzin and Pema. This would be a good thing that she did. A great thing. Was this what she had been born to do? It made sense in a way. Perhaps this was why she had been forced to suffer so much loss. So that it would be easier to let go when the time was right. So that she could do this without any regrets for her actions.

Except she did have one regret. She regretted that she had left without telling Korra that she did love her. Now the girl would never know.

Because Lin Bei Fong was preparing herself to die. She was ready for it, ready and accepting. Her quick mind had already assessed her chances, and they were slim to none. She had to destroy the airships, and that meant grounding them. They were above the harbor still, and a fall from that height, no matter what she did with her bending would kill her. She supposed that she could fashion some sort of protective capsule for herself, but still, an impact from so high up would kill her. She knew that. There was only one way this could end. Only one acceptable way. Success meant that she would take down both ships, that she would fall into the harbor with the wrecks. That she would not come back.

Success meant that she would die.

And she was okay with that. Lin wished that she had gotten more time with Korra, that she had told the girl how much she meant to her, but all she could do now was hope that Korra knew, and that Korra would not hate her too much for doing this.

With determination, she turned back to face the air family. They were all looking at her with fear. She could tell that Jinora and Ikki fully understood the gravity of the situation, and Pema was trembling slightly. Lin did not know what it was like to fear for the safety of one's children, but she did know that it must be terrifying for Pema to know that she was helpless to protect them. That their fate was in someone else's hands. Lin remembered the pain she had felt after her miscarriage, the pain she still felt, and knew that the loss of a child would hurt ten times worse. And she knew that she could not let that happen.

"Whatever happens to me," she started, and she could see Pema's eyes widen in realization. "Don't turn back." She did not give them time to argue before sprinting down Oogi's back.

"Lin, what are you doing!" Tenzin's voice did not slow her, and she did not turn to explain. _There was no time._

Flinging herself off the bison, she reflected momentarily that she had never been so far from the earth. Even though she often felt comfortable swinging around on her metal cables, the ground was never too far from her, never this far. But here she was, high in the air over a large body of water with no earth to help her. Nothing to steady her. She felt a little blind, a little empty, and more than a little scared. She did not want to die. She did not want her life to be over, not when she had just found Korra, not when she had just found something to give her life meaning, but she would face this with as much strength as she could muster. Because this was the most important thing she had ever done. This thing, this thing that she was doing, this would define her. This would be her legacy.

The defender of the airbenders.

As she spread her arms to try and stabilize her descent, she could only think of one thing. The way her mother had told the story of training Avatar Aang for the fight with Firelord Ozai. Of the way Toph would roar and throw out her arms while Lin watched, rapt. Of the way she would throw back her head and cackle with maniacal glee.

_I am not Toph. I am Melon Lord. _

For a moment, a brief moment, Lin could not help the smile that tugged at her lips as the hard surface of the airship drew closer, the metal rising up to meet her as she gained speed in her controlled fall. It was like flying, really. Like on the glider with Aang. Like when Sokka had thrown her in the air as a child, catching her and spinning her around while her mother rolled her eyes. Lin knew that those times secretly frightened her mother. They were the only times Toph could not feel Lin's heartbeat, the only times she could not 'see' her daughter. When Lin was a teenager, she had realized this, and would sometimes sit perched on one of the wooded chairs in her room to hide from her mother when she was upset and wanted to be alone.

Lin regretted that now. She regretted a lot about her relationship with her mother. She regretted that she had not been more fun loving. She wished that she had listened to her mother more. Toph may have been reckless and gruff, but she had been a damn fine mother. Lin wished she had told her that. Lin wished she had told her mother that everything she did was because of who Toph had made her to be. Everything Lin was, everything she strived to be, was because she wanted to be even half as amazing and good and tough as her mother. She hoped that she had succeeded.

And then her fall was over. She landed hard, rolling to try and absorb the momentum, the metal buckling under her to keep her bones from shattering. Her shoulder and hip took the brunt of the landing, and pain flared in her side. That would leave a rather nasty bruise in the….No. It would not. It would not have time to bruise.

Lin completed the motions smoothly, rolling to her feet and slapping her foot down against the metal hull to get an idea of what she was dealing with. Iron. That was good. Iron was less pure, and she could bend it quite easily. What she felt was thick, but malleable. She could do this. She had done more difficult bending. Lin took a deep breath, centering herself and slammed her other foot down, pulling on the hull with her bending, tearing a hole. Once it was big enough, she grasped at the edges and took off running, pulling it along with her, opening a gash, huge and wide and terrifying, sparks and fire flaring up in her wake. She felt the ship lurch beneath her, losing altitude, and Lin nodded with satisfaction.

One down.

Wasting no more time, Lin took off at a sprint, her feet slapping against the hull, almost in time with her heartbeat. It was a long way, really long. A leap across empty space with nothing for her cables to attach to. She would have to use some other means of propulsion. Time slowed down for her as she calculated just how much force she would need, when to step off, if she even could make it. She could, she decided, and increased her speed, pressing her foot into the hull to get a good grip right at optimal place to give her maximum altitude, and pushed down into the metal. A section of the hull came up at her command, flinging her into the air, so high, so fast.

Her uncle Zuko had done something like this once. Had jumped between two airships to fight his sister and protect Aang. How interesting. He protected Aang, and she was protecting Aang's grandchildren. Maybe she could make them both proud. She would see Aang in the spirit world soon enough.

She wondered if Zuko would attend her funeral. No. That was silly. There would be no funeral. Not with the city taken over. There would not be a body to bury anyway. Would anyone besides Tenzin and his family even know that she was dead? Who would… who would tell Korra?

Oh, Spirits, Korra.

Lin pushed the thought to the back of her head. Nothing she could do about it now. Instead, she focused on her next landing, letting her knees crumple at impact, rolling again to save herself from any broken bones. Well, anymore broken bones. She was fairly certain her barely healed ribs had cracked again. Oh well. There was nothing for it. She would have to fight through it. Again, she rolled easily to her feet, never breaking her stride. She took another deep breath, sliding her foot across the hull, and ripping into it. So engrossed was she in her task, that she did not realize she had company until her arms were suddenly bound to her side, and her ankles wrapped together.

_No. No no no!_

She was not done yet, and she did not know if she had done enough. The first airship was clearly not going anywhere but she had barely started on the second one. It might not be damaged badly enough. If it was still able to go after Tenzin's family, then this would have all be for nothing! This was not how it was supposed to happen.

Lin did not have long to think about it, though, before an electrical current surged through her, and her world faded to black.

'_Well, she's not an airbender, but he'll be pleased. We've got the last Bei Fong."_

Lin's head pounded, and for a moment, she was disoriented. What had happened? Everything was so fuzzy.

"_This'll send a message to the benders. If we can take down Bei Fong, none of them are safe."_

Oh. That was right. She had been captured. She had….failed. Oh, spirits! Had Tenzin gotten away? Were the airbenders safe?

"_Do you think it will be enough to make up for losing the airbenders?"_

"_I don't know. If she can tell us where the Avatar is, then he'll be happy."_

So Tenzin and the children were safe. Good. That was good. She could take whatever happened now, knowing that. Lin opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor of what she assumed was the airship she had failed to take down. Three Equalists were standing near her, and she could feel that her hands were bound.

"Hey, she's awake."

Quickly, they hauled her to her knees, one of the electrified gloves on her neck.

"No funny business, Bei Fong," the one holding her said. "One wrong move, and I'll knock you out again." Lin glared up at him. She could feel that the airship was descending, probably taking her to Amon.

Where she would have her bending taken away.

Oh.

That was going to happen now. It had not really crossed her mind before because she had been so very convinced that she would die, so convinced that she would go down with the airships. But now….now she was going to survive. But she would survive unwhole. She would have that most precious thing taken away from her, the thing that made her who she was….

No. Her bending was part of her, but it did not make her who she was. That was untrue. She was not defined by her bending, though it was so very important to her. What she had learned from Sokka was that bending did not make a person good or bad, brave or cowardly, kind or cruel. Bending did not separate the heroes from those who were not. It was her heart, it was the courage she had seen in her mother and Aang and Katara and Sokka and Zuko. It was the willingness to sacrifice herself that made her who she was.

She was Lin Bei Fong. She was the one and only daughter of Toph Bei Fong, the last of the Bei Fong line. She was a woman. She was a lover. Her favorite food was fire flakes, and she hated Earth Kingdom food. Sometimes, she liked to sit on the roof in the rain, and sometimes she liked to drink alone. If she had more time, she would have read so many books, would have wanted to learn so many things. She should have taken the time to repaint her apartment.

Blue, not green, was her favorite color. Every day, she woke up with the dawn to do her exercises and her meditation. Everything had its place in her apartment and she could not stand to have things out of order.

And She loved the Avatar.

She loved Korra so much it hurt.

She had lost people, the people who mattered most to her, and she had been alone. She had buried her parents, her mother. She had watched Tenzin slip from her fingers, and she had watched as he continued to live with someone who was not her. She had gotten over her resentment, and she wished that she had not wasted so much time hating Pema. She was human. She made mistakes. So many of them.

She had been hurt, and she had been broken and she had been almost destroyed before, and she had survived. She would survive this

There was so much more to her than her bending.

.

Lin waited patiently for them to take her to meet Amon. There was no point in struggling. It would change nothing. She was surprisingly unafraid. Well, that was not completely true. She was afraid. She would have to be insane not to be. She did not know how to go about living without her bending, though she was certain she could figure it out. It would be hard, so very hard, but it was her only option. She was afraid, but she was at peace. She would face Amon with her dignity intact. It was all she had left, and he would not take it from her.

Beneath her, she felt the airship come to a stop, jerking somewhat. She assumed they had been anchored. Her captors hauled her to her feet, and she stumbled slightly, still shaky from her earlier electrocution. How much more could her body take before it refused to go anymore?

They led her to a hatch in the hull where they all stepped onto small wooden platforms that were lowered down to what she recognized as Air Temple Island. It was dark now, and she could see the fires still burning in the city. In her city. The one she had failed to protect. Yet another thing she had done wrong.

Maybe, just maybe, this sacrifice would help start to make up for all the things she had done wrong.

As they were lowered to the ground, Lin could see a group of people waiting for them, Amon in their center. She had never been so close to him, and she was no sure what she had expected. He was so much….less than she had thought he would be. Not incredibly imposing or frightening. Masks did not scare her. Masks were for cowards and if there was one thing Lin hated, it was a coward. She may not have been perfect, but she was not someone who hid from the world, from her responsibilities, from her mistakes. She was not a coward. Her mother had raised her better than that.

The Equalists flanking her shoved her roughly in Amon's direction, pushing her to her knees when she was before him. She looked up at him, hoping that her face showed only defiance and none of the fear that coursed through her. He would not have that satisfaction. He would not see her break, no matter how hard he tried.

"Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending."

She knew it was a bogus offer. There was no way he would ever let a bender of her caliber, of her strength, of her ability to walk free with her bending intact. Lin knew that very well, so she glared up at him, mustering every ounce of defiance and anger that she had.

"I won't tell you anything, you monster." She would rather die than betray Korra, would rather lose everything than let him know where Korra was hiding. Not that she actually had that information. But even if she had known, she would never have told him. Ever.

"Very well."

Amon walked purposefully behind her, and Lin thought _this is it. This is the moment I lose my bending. _And she was ready. She was terrified, but she was ready. She had saved Tenzin's family, and she could not regret that. Korra was safe, obviously still out of Amon's hands. And so she would not fight, she would not cry, she would not beg or plead. She would face this with courage and bravery, just as her mother had taught her, and she would not be broken.

She closed her eyes briefly, settling herself, preparing herself.

_I'm sorry Mother._

_Don't be, Linny. You've done so good, baby girl. So good. I'm so proud of you._

Amon placed his hand on her neck, tipping her head back, and in that moment, her fear almost over took her as his thumb descended to press against her forehead.

It did not hurt, not exactly, but it was by far the worst feeling she had ever experienced. She felt so empty, so hollow, a shell of herself, and suddenly her armor was too heavy for her, and her body was weak from the fight and from this last, most horrible trauma, and she collapsed.

The ground had never been so silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**Wow I know it has been forever and a day since I updated this story, but I finally finished. This is the final chapter, and I hope you guys like you for sticking with me all through this!

* * *

Ten paces by ten paces. Probably as tall as two of Lin. No windows. Bars across the front. She made the circuit again. Ten paces by ten paces. Exactly the same as the last fifty times she had walked the perimeter of the cell. Concrete floor, slick metal bench, probably steel but she could not be sure. The bars…the bars she could not place. After another round, Lin stepped up to rest her hand on the cool metal, almost wincing at how dull it felt under her fingers. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her bending may have been gone, but Lin was still part of the earth. Metal was part of her. She knew the different kinds of metal inside and out, and she could identify each of them without her bending. Under her fingers, the metal was smooth, but there were small impurities, roughness.

Iron. Definitely Iron.

Lin removed her hand from the bars and sat heavily on the cold bench. It did not much matter that the bars were iron. She could do nothing to them. For a few moments, she had felt grounded, connected to her element again, but now she realized how fleeting and insignificant that had been. When they had first thrown her roughly to the floor of the cell, she had thought of maybe trying to escape, of trying to find a way out of this. Instead, all she could do was sit and wait. For what, she was not sure. Would they kill her now? Now that she had refused to give them any more information. Now that she was of no further use to them. Or maybe they would save her for a public execution. What better way to show that Amon had fully brought the city to its knees than to march out the esteemed Lin Bei Fong, living legend, daughter of Toph Bei Fong, master metalbender, and make her a public example? The message would be clear.

No one was safe.

Frustration boiling over, Lin stood again and continued her pacing, squaring her shoulders and ignoring the pain in her back. Without her bending, her uniform was uncomfortably stiff and heavy, digging into her body at odd places and weighing her down. Her movements were awkward and slow, but she could not remove the outfit. Not on her own. Not without her bending. How short-sided of her to design it in such a way. It just showed how much she really did rely on her bending. Perhaps there was some merit in Amon's message. Not that Lin approved of his methods in the slightest. But it was true that benders led a privileged life. She knew that. Had seen it almost every day in her line of work. Non-benders always had to work harder for everything, and now….now she was one of them.

For a moment, she started thinking of all the ways her life would change, but stopped herself because she knew that she would never be allowed to go free. Maybe if she had been someone else, someone less important. But they could not let someone like her, someone who could be a rallying point, just walk away. She would either be held indefinitely or….or they would take care of her permanently.

Lin sighed and leaned her head against the cool stone wall, resting her hands there. No amount of 'what ifs' would make the time go any faster, or change her predicament. She would still be a prisoner. She would still be marched out and made an example of. Perhaps they would come back and see if there was any more information she could offer them. Perhaps she would receive a few more scars before they were through with her. The thought did not frighten her as much as she might have thought. She had done her best, had done her duty. She had protected the last airbenders, and she had not given away any hints to Korra's whereabouts. If she was to face her death, then she could do so with a clear conscience.

Footsteps outside her cell grabbed her attention, and Lin lifted her head to see several Equalists marching past, with Amon's Lieutenant bringing up the rear.

He stopped outside her door, a smirk on his face. She raised her lip in a defiant sneer, but there was something about his expression that gave her pause. Something that sent a ball of lead into the pit of her stomach.

"It would seem as though your heroic sacrifice was made for nothing," he said, fingering his long mustache. "We caught the airbenders."

Lin would not believe it, could not. After all she had done, there was no way.

"You're lying." At least she hoped he was. She could not tell, of course. Not now that everything was quiet under her feet.

"Oh, no. I'm being completely honest with you, _Chief_." He looked behind him, and Lin's heart dropped when she heard the crying of a baby. "In fact, I think that your proof is coming this way.

Lin pressed herself against the cold metal bars, trying to see around the corner, knowing what was coming, and pleading with every spirit she knew that she was wrong.

She groaned as Pema came into view, being roughly handled by two Equalists, the baby still in her arms.

"Pema, no."

The younger woman looked at her with fearful eyes, clutching Rohan protectively to her chest.

"Step back, Bei Fong and welcome your new cellmate," the Lieutenant said cruelly, mouth twisting into a horrible smile.

Obediently, not wanting any harm to come to the baby and mother because of her, Lin backed away from the door, catching Pema as the younger woman stumbled in, careful of the baby. Behind her, the door slammed shut again, and Lin heard the lock click with finality. If escape had been a slim hope before, it was impossible now. There was no way she could manage to break out with Pema and an infant in tow. Pema trembled in her arms, and Lin looked her over for injuries.

"Are you hurt? Are you all right? What happened? I thought-"

"They caught us," Pema said, voice wavering. "He has Tenzin and the ch-children." She pressed her face into Lin's shoulder. "He's going to take their b-bending." Lin felt her heart grow cold.

"Spirits, no." Lin pulled back to search her face. She extracted herself from Pema and turned to press against the bars again. There had to be a way out, there had to be a way to save them. She could not let them down again. This had happened because she had not been good enough, because she had failed to fully take down the airships. She should have tried harder, done more. If she had just pushed herself more, if she had just fought through her pain…..And now the airbenders were captured. Her fault.

Lin grasped the bars tightly, willing them to bend for her. If she wanted it badly enough, surely she could make them move. Surely she could fix this. But of course, they did not answer her call. They could not.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Her fist met the cold metal forcefully, hard enough that she feared for a moment that she had broken her hand. "Shit." Defeated, she hung her head against the bars. "I'm so sorry, Pema. I…I'm so sorry I couldn't save them."

"You did everything you could. You did more than….more than I could have ever asked for." Pema rested as hand on Lin's shoulder. "I…I thought you were…..Lin. I'm ….I can never repay you for what you've done for us." Lin felt disgusted with herself. Here she was, wallowing in her self-pity while Pema's family faced Amon. She should be comforting the other woman, not the other way around.

"Korra and the others are still free," she said. "There's still hope." Even as she said it, Lin knew that it was a slim chance. Incredibly slim.

"We both know that's not likely to happen."

Lin took a moment to reassess everything she knew about Pema. For years, she had thought the other woman was whiny, immature, and irritating. But the woman who stood before her was none of those things. She was scared, frightened for her family, but Lin could see an inner strength that she had missed before. Pema was facing something Lin could not even imagine, and she was holding herself together rather well. In the face of her children losing their bending, Pema was staying strong.

"How's the baby?" Lin asked, changing the subject. "Is he all right?"

Pema looked down, running her finger gently against the soft baby cheek, her face losing some of its worry and pain as she looked down on the newborn.

"He's been so good. I….I need to feed him." Their eyes locked and Lin nodded, and led Pema to the bench. She turned away politely as the younger woman pulled her robe aside to feed the baby. Curiously, any jealousy that Lin had harbored against the woman was gone now. It seemed so silly in light of all that had happened. She should never have been angry at Pema. She and Tenzin had never been destined to work out, and Lin had never wanted a family. Pema had not taken anything from her. Lin and Tenzin had ruined their relationship all on their own, and Lin especially had hurt them both by lying to herself for so long. So many wasted years.

"I will protect you as best I can," Lin promised, glancing sidelong at mother and child. "I don't know how much effect I will have, but I will do everything I can."

"Lin, you've done so much already."

"There's still a chance that Rohan is an airbender," Lin said, lowering her voice. "If he is, then all's not lost. You're a nonbender. If we can make sure that Amon lets you go….then you can flee to the Southern Water Tribe."

"What about Tenzin and the children?" Pema's soft green eyes shone with unshed tears, her fears creeping back into them. "I can't leave them."

Lin had to bite back her retort and remind herself that Pema was not a soldier, not a fighter. She was unaccustomed to….sacrifice, and she certainly could not be asked to abandon her children. It was clear in Lin's mind that the survival of the airbending race was the top priority, above all else. She had been, and still was, willing to give her life to ensure the airbender line carried on. If Amon already had the others, already had Tenzin and the children, then Lin was almost positive that it was too late to do anything for them. But as she regarded Pema, she knew the younger woman would never be able to see it that way. So she sighed and leaned back against the wall. Korra was their only chance now, and Lin could not help but think that she wanted the Avatar as far away from Amon as she could be.

"I know. I know." Carefully, Lin placed her hand on Pema's knee. "I'll…. I'll figure something out."

She was fairly certain that they both had little hope of that. False hope was not Lin's style, but she did not feel like she could very well tell Pema to give up on saving her children. There was nothing else to say, so they sat. Pema fed the baby a few more times, then fell asleep, Rohan clutched to her. Lin wished she could sleep, too, but her mind would not let her. It kept torturing her with ways she could have changed this, with possible rescues, with nightmares of Korra being captured or killed.

So Lin paced. She paced and paced and paced and then paced some more. She paced until her legs cramped up and her shoulders ached from the weight of her armor. She paced all through the night, through the baby waking up, through the guards making their rounds, through her worries and pain.

She was making yet another round, Pema watching her quietly, when there was a commotion down the corridor. She pressed her face against the bars, trying to see what was happening. As she stood there, straining to see, three Equalists were blown past her, tumbling through the air, a familiar red and yellow figure following them.

"Tenzin! Over here!"

"Tenzin?" Pema stood, hope filling her face for the first time since she had been locked in that cell.

Lin stepped back and took the baby, letting Pema embrace her husband as best she could through the bars.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking from Pema to Lin.

"Yes. We're…we're fine," Pema answered. "Lin…he took her…"

"I know. Lin, I'm so-"

"Save it, Twinkle Toes. Just get us out of here."

Tenzin reluctantly pulled out of Pema's arms and searched the fallen Equalists. After a few minutes of rummaging, he procured a key. As soon as he had the cell door opened, he properly embraced Pema, then Lin, holding her tight and close, burying his face in her neck. Startled, Lin stood awkwardly in his arms before relaxing and hugging him back. As he held her, the rest of the children filed in, throwing their arms around their mother. Tenzin pulled back, giving her a grateful smile, but before he could open his mouth, Lin found her arms full of Meelo. The little airbender had launched himself at Lin, and it was all she could do to catch him in her clumsy uniform. And then she felt Ikki and Jinora join him, holding her in their little arms and telling her how brave she was and how worried they had been about her. She was overwhelmed to say the least. She looked over Jinora's head to see Pema and Tenzin smiling at her, nodding along with everything the children said.

"I…." She cleared her throat, scowling. "We should go." As gently as she could, she extracted herself from the children, and led the way down the hall, pausing long enough to take an electrified glove from one of the Equalists.

Tenzin tried to do most of the fighting, but Lin would not let him treat her as though she was helpless. She relished each punch, each kick, each time she was able to knock out one of the Equalists, and she ended up taking down more of them than Tenzin. It helped settle her, helped ground her. Because now she knew that even if her bending was gone permanently, she was still Lin Bei Fong. She was still worthy of her name.

They fought their way to the docks, and Lin could tell there was some kind of huge commotion back behind them, where the Equalists had been gathered to try and take the airbenders' bending. Pushing back thoughts and concern for Korra, Lin surged ahead until they found the ferry that could take them back to Air Temple Island.

"You go on," Tenzin said. "I'll go back for Korra. You just….keep my family safe, Lin. Please."

She wanted to argue, wanted to go back for Korra herself, but she nodded. "All right. You bring her back to me. You bring her back safe." He gave a curt jerk of his chin, kissed his wife and children, and took off back into the city. Lin watched him for only a moment, then ushered the last of the airbenders onto the ferry.

Once on the Island, Pema took Rohan back to her room. The poor child had not been able to sleep in a real crib since his birth, and Lin knew he had to be exhausted and stressed and that he needed some stability. So she and the older children gathered around the radio to see if they could catch any news. Most of what they heard was gibberish, too many channels and too many reports vying for the same radio waves. They were able to make out reports claiming that the Avatar was seen airbending, that Amon was actually a waterbender, that he was fleeing the city, and finally, much to Lin's horror, that the Avatar seemed to have lost her water, earth, and firebending. The children groaned, but Lin could only sit in shocked silence, her heart clenching, and dread growing in her stomach. Not Korra. Not her, too.

Everything she had done, and none of it mattered. The airbenders had still been captured, and Korra had still had her bending taken. Lin excused herself, not wanting the children to see her so upset, and took a walk around the grounds. Over the city, the airships were being brought down. In the harbor, the United Forces were making quick work of the rest of Amon's ships and planes. The tides were turning quickly now that Amon had fled, and Lin knew she should be grateful, joyous, but she could not help thinking that the cost was so high. She could not help thinking of how close they had come to losing it all. To losing the airbenders, to losing Korra.

She walked down to the dock, looking up across the water to see the ferry returning. As it drew closer, she could make out the shape of the woman she had come to love standing on the deck. Korra looked hunched and small, curved over her own loss and pain, and Lin wondered how she would be able to bring the girl safely through.

Tenzin departed first, followed by Mako, Bolin, and Asami, both of whom sported evidence of the battle. Asami hugged her, surprising Lin, though not unpleasantly. Bolin gave her a stammering statement of condolences and an assurance that she was still the most awesome lady he had ever met. Tenzin embraced Lin again, quietly confirming that Korra had indeed lost all but her airbending, but that Amon was gone, and the city was theirs once again. He also promised that they would go and see his mother. That if anyone could fix this, she could. Lin nodded stiffly, watching Korra walk slowly down the gang plank, eyes lowered to the ground, Naga following dutifully behind her.

Lin pushed past Tenzin as soon as Korra stepped onto the dock, wasting no time in embracing the girl. Korra wrapped her arms tightly around Lin, burying her face in the older woman's chest. They were broken, they were defeated, and they were no longer whole. But they were alive. They had each other. And they were together again. Lin was aware of the others watching them, but she held Korra as long as she needed to, as long as Korra needed her to. She could see Asami standing next to them, her brows tipped up. She could see Mako on the other side, also concerned, and she knew Bolin was behind her. Even then, she took Korra's face in her hands and kissed her before pulling back, breaking their embrace, but keeping her hands on Korra's shoulders.

"I can't believe Amon got to you, too." Lin tilted her head to the side, studying Korra's face. There was incredible hopelessness and sadness, and Lin was torn between wanting to kiss it all away and telling Korra that she needed to buck up. She was still the Avatar, and she still had her airbending. She had saved the city from Amon, and she had freed the airbenders. She had saved them when Lin could not. All her time in her cell had given Lin a lot of time to think about things, and she knew that she was more than her bending. Now, she just had to convince Korra. It would require…delicacy. Lin was unsure if she had the delicacy needed, but she would try. By the spirits, she would try. She hated that Korra was feeling the same emptiness that gnawed at Lin's own heart, and she wished she could take it away, but knowing that was impossible, she would have to settle for helping the girl overcome it.

"When I heard you were captured, I was so worried," Korra said quietly, unable to look Lin in the eye. Instead, she focused on the scratches on Lin's uniform where her badge had been. "I didn't know what was going to happen to you, and I just…I…" She swallowed hard, lifting her chin slightly to finally look on Lin's face. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

"I'm still here."

"Tenzin said that…that he took it. That Amon took your bending."

"It's true."

Korra's face crumpled for a moment, but she bit her lip and looked away, keeping herself together.

"Then we've both lost it."

"At least you still have your airbending," Bolin offered from behind Lin. Both Asami and Mako joined the former Chief in glaring at him. The boy shrank back, lifting his hands in surrender and apology. Before Lin could say anything else, Another ship pulled up to the dock, Bumi on deck, howling with abandon. He jumped down as soon as he had a chance, and pulled his brother into a crushing hug, then his sister in law, his nieces and nephew, and finally Lin.

"Linny bear! It's been too long! If you wanted to see me, all you had to do was call." He grinned down at her. "This whole Equalist business was a little excessive." Lin glared at him and turned back to Korra.

"Come on, let's go get you packed," Lin said, guiding Korra to the temple.

"Packed?"

"We're going to visit Katara. If anyone can…help, she can." Lin did not want to get Korra's hopes up, but she knew that the girl needed something to hold onto. They both did. Lin gave another warning glare to Bumi as they walked past, knowing that he probably had some sort of less than witty remark about their relationship, but when Tenzin introduced him to Korra, all he did was clap her on the back and give her a dazzling smile.

"Hey, Dad."

Korra's throat bobbed before she returned the smile with a less enthusiastic one of her own. "Hey." She followed Lin back inside, to the quiet of her room, and sat on the bed while Lin packed for her.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." The girl's voice startled Lin, and she turned sharply to see Korra with her knees drawn up to her chin, staring dejectedly out the window.

"What?"

"I'm useless now. Nothing special. You deserve better."

Ignoring the pain Korra's sadness caused in her heart, Lin carefully finished folding and packing the coat she was holding and then sat next to the Avatar. Gently, she took the girl's hand in her own, dipping her head so that she was face to face with Korra.

"You say that because you lost your bending?"

"Yes."

"I lost my bending, too," Lin reminded her. "Does that make me useless? Am I nothing now?"

"I…what? No, of course not!" Korra shook her head frantically. "That's not what I meant at all!"

"I don't see the difference. If you're nothing without your bending, then surely the same applies for me."

"Lin, you could never be nothing! You're…you're the most incredible person I've ever met." Korra's brows contracted and she looked down at her lap. "You tried to save the airbenders and you didn't even…you would have died for them. You were so brave."

"So were you. I know what you did, how you saved them. You did more than I could." Lin brushed Korra's hair back from her face, tilting the girl's chin. "Because of you, Tenzin was able to free me, too. You saved me. You saved us all."

"But the person who did that doesn't exist anymore," Korra said, voice strangled with emotion. "I can't be that anymore. I'm not….I've lost who I am. I've lost everything that made me the Avatar."

"I'm not very versed in spirituality," Lin began. "That's more Tenzin's thing. But I am fairly certain that the thing that makes you a good Avatar is in here." She laid her hand over Korra's heart. "And this, your heart, is as strong as ever. You're still you. You're still brave, and rash, and kind, and generous. You're still Korra."

"I don't feel like it."

"I know. Believe me, I know. But the pain will fade, and you will learn to be you again." She pulled Korra close to her, resting her chin on the girl's head. "We'll get through this. I'll be here for you."

"I love you."

For a moment, Lin thought about saying the words back. She wanted to so badly, but she also knew that in this fragile state, Korra was not ready to hear them. Lin wanted to let her know that she was worthy and deserving of love no matter what, with or without her bending, but she also knew that the girl did not need any more emotional turmoil that day.

"I know." She kissed Korra's hair and pulled them both up. "We should get going. The sooner we get to the Southern Water Tribe, the sooner we can start healing."

The journey was quiet. So quiet. Korra stayed pressed against her, and Lin did her best to lend comfort without speaking. They sat as far away from the others as they could, and everyone seemed more than willing to give Korra a wide berth. She had already snapped at both Asami and Mako. Not that Lin could blame her. Mako especially seemed to want to treat her like she was made of glass. A delicate little flower that needed protecting. It irked Lin to no end. Korra was sad, not an invalid.

"What do I say to my parents?"

Lin's fingers stilled from where they had been dancing over Korra's hair. "Hmm?"

Korra kept her face forward, not looking at Lin, but obviously speaking to her. "How do I explain this to them?"

"You tell them that you were doing your duty as the Avatar," Lin said. "They will under-"

"No. Not about…not about that." Korra turned to face her. "I meant about us."

"Oh." Lin had not thought that they would tell Korra's parents. Not yet at least. Not in the face of Korra losing her bending. "I…Do you think now is the best time?"

"Why not? It's the only good news I'll have for them."

"Katara is going to do everything she can," Lin promised. She would not say that everything would be all right, because she would not lie to Korra.

"I know, but, Lin…."

"Okay. Well, first I suppose we would need to get them alone. No need to do this in front of everyone." Lin did not know Korra's parents at all, so she really had no idea how to go about breaking the news to them. "I….I don't know, Korra. You know them best."

"I want them to know that I love you."

"Are they going to be okay with this? Or are they going to….I'm almost old enough to be their parent." Lin sighed and leaned back against the rim of the saddle. "Perhaps with all that's happened-"

"Lin, I want to." Korra's face was set hard, the face that said there was no arguing.

"Fine. But don't be surprised if they react poorly."

"I'll handle it."

After that, Korra fell silent, brooding more as Lin rubbed circles on her back. As much pressure as Lin had felt in her life, it was nothing compared to what this seventeen year old girl felt. The weight of the nations on her shoulders, millions of people counting on her, hundreds of past lives to live up to. It was all so much for someone so young. And now her bending was gone. All but her airbending. Lin shut her eyes and pressed her cheek against the top of Korra's head. They would get through this.

They had to.

Though she had made the journey before, several times in fact, it still felt like an eternity before the sky bison began their decent, spiraling gently lower and lower as the compound where Korra had grown up came into view.

Lin could see that Katara and some guards were waiting for them, and she felt a sense of calm. The waterbender kept her eyes locked on her family, the worry clear on her face. But she was an anchor for Lin. A tie to her mother, and someone Lin trusted and looked up to. Someone who could tell her it was going to be all right. Lin had kept telling other people that, had told Korra that, and Pema, and the children. She needed someone to say it to her. Someone who she could believe. The sky bison set down a safe distance away, and as soon as they stopped moving, the airbending children jumped off and ran into their grandmother's arms. Tenzin helped Pema and the baby down, and Lin, Korra, and Asami followed. The boys had been relegated to the other bison at Lin's insistence. Asami needed some time away from them, and Lin had taken it upon herself to make sure the girl did not hurt any more than she had to.

Apprehensively, she stood back as Katara checked her family over, making sure they were all okay and cooing over the baby. When she lifted her head, however, and caught sight of Lin, she broke away and strode over to Lin, taking the younger woman in her arms.

"Thank you, Lin, for keeping them safe," Katara whispered. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"I…no. I couldn't…I didn't do anything-"

"Hush, Lin. I won't have any of that here." The older woman pulled back and held Lin's face in her hands. "I know what you did and what you gave up. I love you. Thank you."

Lin nodded, unable to properly speak, stepping back so that Korra could greet Katara and introduce Asami. While no one was looking, Lin turned away to gather herself, blinking back tears, and swallowing down the lump that had so inconveniently formed in her throat. Korra's hand on her back startled her, but she recovered quickly, letting the girl hug her while everyone else greeted Katara. No words passed between them, but none were needed.

"Korra!"

They both turned to see a small woman struggling against the snow drifts towards them, a large, burly man on her heels.

"Mom!" Korra made a motion with her hands that Lin recognized as a waterbending stance, obviously attempting to remove the obstacle of the snow. When nothing happened, she clenched her fists and grimaced. Lin gave her a light push.

"We'll get through it," she whispered, urging Korra to go meet her parents. The Avatar gave a small nod and trudged through the snow, hugging her mother so tightly that Lin feared for the other woman's ribs. Moments later, they were both engulfed in Tonraq's massive arms, and Lin had to look away, giving them privacy. When she looked back, they were ushering Korra away, petting her hair and offering soothing words. The rest of the group followed, but Lin found she could not. Her feet would not obey her, and she instead turned around to face the horizon.

"Do you love her?" Katara said from behind her, startling her. It was so very disturbing still that she could not feel someone coming up behind her.

"What?"

"I know you, Lin Bei Fong. I've seen you in love before. Do you love Korra?"

"I…." Lin closed her mouth again. She had not thought it had been obvious that she was with Korra, but she supposed she should not have underestimated Katara. The older woman may not have been an earthbender, may not have been a walking lie detector like Lin's mother, but Lin knew better than to try and play dumb. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"We never do." Katara came to stand next to her, looking out across the snow. Dammit, Lin hated the cold. She hated this frozen place. She hated that even if she could have felt the earth, it would have been cold and dead beneath her. "Does Tenzin know?"

"He doesn't know I love her." Lin pulled her coat closer to her, crossing her arms over her chest. "I…Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" She looked down at Katara, still remembering the times she had looked up instead. Katara was the closest thing to a mother she had left, the only person she could talk to about this.

"I already said that I know you. I've known you since you were born, child." Katara smiled slightly at her. "And I know Korra. I know her well. And while I would not have expected you to go after such a younger woman…"

"Korra went after me," Lin corrected, and Katara nodded.

"That makes sense."

"I tried not to…I was weak. I gave in too easily."

"Do you regret that?"

"No." She was surprised by how immediate the word was on her tongue.

"Then I think you have your answer." Katara placed a mittened hand on her arm, and Lin turned without thinking to hug her. She felt like she was fifteen again, with a silly crush on Kya while Tenzin was beginning to fawn all over her. Katara held Lin while the younger woman composed herself. "As I said, I know you both, and if you are both happy, then I'm happy for you." Lin clung to Katara, feeling relieved that someone had taken her side in this. "You're a good match."

"Thank you." She took a shuddering breath, only just realizing how important it had been to her to get Katara's blessing. If she could not have her mother's, then she at least wanted the blessing of the other woman who had been so important to her, who was still so important to her.

"Let's get you inside. I know how much you hate the cold." Katara placed her hand on Lin's back and guided her into the warm building where everyone else was waiting. Lin shed her coat, and took a seat next to Korra. The girl's parents eyed her suspiciously, but there was no anger, leading Lin to think that Korra had not told them yet. So she kept her hands to herself for the time being, though she desperately wanted to wrap her fingers around Korra's.

"I didn't-I couldn't tell them yet," the girl told her softly, so only they could hear.

"It's okay. You'll do it when you're ready."

The next hour was a blur, with Katara examining first Lin then Korra, proclaiming that there was nothing she could do. Lin's heart sank, and she lost her control, begging Katara to try again, to think of something else. She had to. She was the greatest healer in the world, and she had to be able to reverse the damage. Not for herself, but for Korra. After the news settled on the shocked room, Korra grabbed her coat and stormed out, Mako close on her heels. Lin wanted to follow, but she found herself frozen in place next to Katara.

"You should go after her."

She looked up to see Tenzin standing in front of her.

"I…I can't…she…what can I possibly do?"

"You can be with her. She needs you." His brows constricted, and he shook his head. "I don't understand your….relationship. I don't know how…how it could…but that girl loves you and Lin…I know that…that you love her, too."

"Was it so obvious to everyone but me?" She tried to make it sound like a joke, but it just landed dull and pained on her ears.

"Not obvious, no. But I…I know you. And I was blinded by my anger before." He clasped her on the shoulder. "She makes you happy, and I want you to be happy Lin. I know…I know I did wrong by you with Pema, and I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused. I don't want to…You're my oldest friend, and I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"Go. Go after her."

Lin took a deep breath and shrugged on her coat. She passed Mako as she followed Korra's footprints in the snow.

"She said she wanted to be left alone. She said….she said she's not coming back to Republic City," he told her. "I…I told her I loved her, and she-"

"How dare you!" Lin hissed, rounding on him. "How dare you put that on her when she needs your support and friendship. How dare you think that putting her into emotional turmoil will help anything. You selfish, rash, boy. And what of Asami? You break her heart, and how many days did you wait before moving on to the next girl? Three? Spirits, think of someone but yourself for once. Go inside before you do any more damage." He gaped at her, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think up something to say, but Lin spun on her heel before his brain could catch up to the situation.

What an idiot. Now her job was going to be even harder than she thought. Korra was not in a place where she could handle that, and Lin would have thought that even Mako would be able to realize that. Apparently she had overestimated him. Now she would have to deal with this, too.

As she went over in her head what to say, Korra came bounding up to her, face bright with an inner light, smile beaming.

"It's back! My bending!" She threw herself around a shocked Lin. "Aang, he…I don't know how, but my past lives restored my bending, and I…Lin I can fix yours, too. I can fix everyone's!"

"What?" The words she was hearing were too good to be true.

"I can fix everything. I can give your bending back." Korra pulled back, smiling broadly before kissing Lin. "It's all going to be okay."

With her bending back, Korra was back to her old self, though Lin made sure that she knew that her bending was not the key element of her person. That she had value with or without it. That she was more than her elements. That being said, Lin was excitedly nervous for her own restoral of bending. She was so tired of the silence under her feet, and she missed the rocks singing to her. It would have to wait until the next day, though, as Korra was tired and needed some time to figure out exactly how to go about reversing the damage caused by Amon's Bloodbending.

During that time, Korra deemed it the right moment to get her parents alone and tell them about Lin. It went….just about as well as Lin had expected. They were upset, and they did not understand how this had happened. They accused Lin of seducing their daughter, then of taking advantage of a young girl, then of manipulating Korra. All of which she sat through quietly, answering the accusations with patience and logic. She stayed calm and collected. The same could not be said for Korra. The Avatar fiercely defended her lover, proclaiming her feelings loudly enough that Lin was sure the Fire Nation could hear her.

After a couple of hours, Senna and Tonraq had to accept that Korra was not changing her mind, and grudgingly, stiffly, invited Lin to stay with them. She graciously declined, much to their obvious relief, saying that she had promised she would stay with Katara. Korra pouted, but was placated by the offer to walk Lin back, which she gladly accepted. Lin would need her help to remove her uniform.

The next morning dawned bright and crisp, and Lin followed Katara down to the Earth Temple where Korra would restore her bending. Everyone came out to watch, and Lin knelt apprehensively before her lover. The moment her bending came back to her was without a doubt the single best moment of Lin's life. The feeling was indescribable, as though she had been missing an arm and it was now returned to her again.

"Thank you," she said quietly to Korra, after demonstrating that her bending was still as powerful as ever. Korra did not answer, only placed her fist in her open palm and bowed. Now, Lin decided, was the time.

"Korra, can I talk to you?" Lin kept her voice low, glancing out at their audience. "Alone?"

Korra's smile faltered, but she nodded. "Of course!" She and Lin took enough time to accept the congratulations from the others before making their excuses, which took quite a while since everyone seemed to want to hug Lin for some reason. She had to endure one from Tenzin, Pema, each of the children, Katara, Korra's parents, Asami, and even Bolin. In fact, the only person who did not try to hug her was Mako, not that she would have accepted. When everyone was done invading her personal space, Lin managed to get them away.

She and Korra walked down to the cliff's edge, where Korra had gotten her bending restored. The Avatar kept throwing concerned glances at Lin, but the earthbender was still gathering her thoughts, unable to say what she needed to say.

"Lin? Are you all right?"

"I am." Lin halted, looking out over the expanse of the sea. "These last few days have been…hard. I was so…. so worried about you." She swallowed and took a deep breath. "When I jumped off that bison, I thought I was going to die. I thought I was not going to make it back. And I was okay with that."

"Lin…" Korra's voice was strained with pain.

"I was okay with it because I thought what I was doing would save them. I thought the airbenders would be safe." She looked at Korra, letting her carefully constructed mask fall, letting Korra see her, really see her. Let herself be completely vulnerable. "I only had one regret. I regretted that I let you leave without telling you how I really feel."

"Lin-"

"Korra, I love you."

The girl looked at her for a moment, her blue eyes widening. "What?"

"I love you. I don't want to ever be without you." Lin took Korra's hands in hers, twining their fingers. "You've become so important to me, and I…I don't want to waste any more time pretending otherwise."

Korra rested a hand on her cheek, touching her scars. "Lin." She did not say anything else, did not need to say anything else. Instead, she leaned up to kiss Lin, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. Lin melted into her, forgetting the cold and letting her eyes flutter shut. There was nothing else in the world but the two of them, and Lin's doubts fading away. Reluctantly, she pulled back, smiling down at Korra.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't think…it wasn't the right time."

"It's okay. Everything is okay." Korra grinned widely. "Everything's perfect, really." She pulled Lin back down for another kiss, grinning against the older woman's lips. Lin did not know what the future would bring. She did not know how long she would be around, or if Korra would want to stay with her, but she did know that she would enjoy everything while she could. She would live life to the fullest, and she would not let anything stand in her way. For the first time in her life, Lin was unafraid of what the future would bring her. She knew she would be okay.


End file.
